The Love Boat and Friendship Onboard
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This took place on the cruise before going back to Transylvania. When Drac and Ericka started a relationship together, Summer Vacation is not over yet as everyone make use of their time to relax and enjoy summer. Ericka still had a lot to learn about love, friendship, family, happiness, and the one small thing she ever want, FREEDOM.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Like I promise, I made another story that took place in the cruise ship before the characters went home to Transylvania. This story contains romance, friendship, music, and mystery. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **I decided to make my story like a strip, with narrations, because it's hard to find some words that have the same meaning with said, shouted, yelled, stated, exclaimed, etc. I can't find other words anymore, and it made my back ache. Here are the legends** _ **:**_

Normal: Spoken words/narrated words

 **Bold: Person or people who talk/s**

 _Italic: actions during spoken words or singing words_

 ** _Bold-Italic: Lyrics/singing words_**

* * *

After Aggie accepted Ericka's offer, it's time for the monsters to go back to the ship to continue a monster cruise vacation, but then, they just realized the bridge is broken.

 **Griffin:** Darn it! The bridge is destroyed!

 **Murray:** How are we supposed to get to the other side?

With anyone didn't have answers, Aggie thought of something, until she had a plan as a light bulb appeared and flashed above her head. She took the light bulb from above her head, switched it off, and hid it in her pocket for safe keeping.

 **Aggie:** I got it! But I need a good music for it. _(takes out her wandstaff from her back)_

 **Ericka:** What is that?

 **Aggie** : It's a wandstaff. My family heirloom. _(glares at Ericka)_ Which was yours that is fake! My family heirloom is real! _(turns her back around)_

 **Drac:** _(whispers to Ericka)_ I'm sorry. Aggie has… anger issues, and sometimes, she didn't move on. It's not her thing.

Aggie thought of a song, then she found one as she blasted a white energy mist from her wandstaff into Johnny's laptop and speakers. The song "Better When I'm Dancing" by Meghan Trainor was played as Aggie sang it as her wandstaff turned into a microphone with fairy wings.

 **Aggie:** _ **Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,**_

 _The Kraken loved the song as he danced to the beat as he happily used his own tentacles to forma an ew bridge from the destruction of the party place and back to the casino part of Atlantis, the only way back to the cruise ship_

 **Aggie:** _ **But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

While Aggie crossed the tentacle bridge, the Imaginary teams, except the 5th Honorary group, a.k.a. the Dracula family, followed her while dancing to the beat.

 **Aggie:** ( _to the monsters)_ Alright, everyone, listen up! Just cross the tentacle bridge and we'll meet you back at the ship. You're in for a big surprise when you arrive. _(she flew to follow her team ahead)_

When the music kept playing, Johnny was now the monsters' guide to lead them to the other side.

 **Johnny:** Aright! You heard the girl! Let's go!

Everybody cheered, following Johnny towards the tentacle bridge.

Aggie and the Imaginary teams went back to the ship first before the monsters did to make them a surprise and they have to do it quickly

Aggie promised to everyone to make their vacation the best one yet. All she has to do, with the help of her friends, is to make a few adjustments in the ship and making it like a fun house or fun ship than a regular cruise like what it has in the hotel. Drac was right though. The ship was just like a hotel, only on the water. The ship should be a little more fun than it was before.

 **Aggie: _Let's all work together_  
 _To make this cruise ship shine_ **

**Lily: _Once we add some sparkle_  
 _It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._**

 **Aggie and the I teams: _It'll feel divine_**

 **Rabbit & Rabba: _Crates of apples, carrots, and radishes_  
 _Just makes you feel at home_**

 **Cubby & Cubry: _Scary friends and families_  
 _So we won't be alone_ **

**Aggie and the I teams: _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_  
 _This cruise ship fun_**

 **Numbuh 3: _There's nothing like balloons and confetti_**

 **SmurfBlosson: _To greet you every time you're with friends to bond_**

 **Phineas & Phineaks: _We'll need this and those_  
 _Materials for building stuff for fun_  
 _There's nothing that it couldn't be done._**

 **Aggie and the I teams: _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_  
 _A vacation of fun!_**

 **Private & Prenda: _Bright lights and colorful streamers_**

 **Timmy & Tims: _A complete schedule for amazing performers_**

 **Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, & Tri-Pies: _Party cannons to give them a surprise_**

 **Chyna: _CDs and turntables and some more music supplies_**

 **Baby Lola & Baby Lela: _Imagine that this is a big fun fair_**

 **Azul & Azal: _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_**

 **Oggy & Oggly: _More of this and that_**

 **Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee & Den Den: _Don't forget the party hats_**

 **Tulip: _How could anyone can resist than that?_**

 **Red: _Let's all work together_**

 **Periwinkle & Perawankle: _To show what we have done_**

 **Leia: _Ericka Van Helsing_**

 **Aggie and the I teams: _How we make, how we make, how we make_  
 _This cruise ship fun_  
 _How we make, how we make_  
 _This cruise ship fun_  
 _How we make, how we make_  
 _This cruise ship fun!_**

The cruise looked even more fun and beautiful than before. Streamers were hung around and balloons were tied on the railing. The buffet table was full with food, cakes, and pastries. There were two stages on the ship that contained musical instruments, speakers, and spotlights; one was on the back deck, which most monsters were there relaxing and swimming on the pool, and the other one was on the front deck, were monsters were eating their food. Aggie got a list of fun activities in her hands, but she has to erase a few so the monsters won't be over bored and tired. She also has a list of songs to sing if the ship needed some music.

As young engineers, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk made a giant fun water slide on the pull to make the pool more enjoyable than just letting the guests dive in. Just in case the guests wanted something colorful, the Pie family had their party cannons ready.

When the monsters arrived, especially the captain, Ericka didn't saw the whole thing of Aggie and the I teams worked so hard to make the cruise more enjoyable, but she looked around and everything looked so different and… fun. The ship was redecorated with fun stuff.

 **Ericka:** _(flattered)_ Wow, this is amazing! I never expect that you guys can make something… incredible.

 **Skepper:** Hey, we're the Imaginary teams. It's what we do.

Julnie made a big yawn, and fell asleep on her mother's arms.

 **Judy:** Aww, looks like it's somebody's nap time.

Aggie: I think it's everyone's nap time. _(checks her watch and it revealed it's 5:45am)_ The sun is about to rise and we spent all night redecorating the ship. Even the monsters were tired of watching us. _(notices the monsters yawned and their eyelids are heavy, feeling sleepy themselves, even Aggie was sleep)_ I think we should all go to sleep.

 **Cinnamon Stick:** Alright, everypony… or everyone, goodnight."

 **Cathernia:** Goodnight, guys.

 **Frank:** Sleep tight

When Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis walked out of the deck, Mavis noticed Drac was still standing, smiling at Ericka when he stared at her.

 **Mavis:** Dad, come on! We have to get inside before the sun comes out!

 **Drac:** In a minute, Mavey-Wavey!

Drac couldn't hold it anymore. He was in love with her. He zinged with the descendant of his arch-nemesis. It didn't actually matter if she's a Van Helsing. A zing never lies. They were perfect together and for each other. But before they're going to start a relationship, Drac wanted Ericka to meet the family and friends first, so the people he loves can get to know each other as much as he knew Ericka.

Before Ericka was heading to her cabin, Drac held her hand to stop her so they can talk.

 **Ericka:** _(startles)_ Oh, you almost scare me like that.

 **Drac:** I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you.

 **Ericka:** Oh, so what do you want to talk about? Are you going to ask that you can bite my neck and suck up my blood?

 **Drac:** _(chuckled)_ What? No! It's just… _(takes a deep breath and exhales)_ Since we already know each more, I really want you to meet my family.

Ericka blushed a little. Of course she wanted to meet and know Drac's family and friends better, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Ever since she met Drac's daughter and adoptive daughter, Mavis and Aggie, and they met her, they never trust her at first when they thought she was trying to kill Drac, in spite and despite she tried to. Ericka didn't want to come between Drac's relationships with his daughters. They are family and they care for each other.

 **Ericka:** Is that okay? I mean, you're family is great. It's because, well, your daughter and friend. I think they still don't like me.

 **Drac:** Are you kidding me? They already like you. Why else did Mavis get used to you when you're around me? And why Aggie accepted your offer and keeping the monsters happy with no refunds? Listen, I'm sorry about Mavis and Aggie. They didn't really mean to—

 **Ericka:** Oh no! It's okay. I saw that they were trying to protect you and they do care for you, especially the other one who wasn't technically related to you.

 **Drac:** Aggie? Yes. She's one of my best friend and… my hero. She saved me couple of times though. But don't worry. My family and friends are going to like you more if they get to know you better.

 **Ericka:** Alright. I'll try.

 **Drac:** So, I'll see you tomorrow… or later tonight, for that matter?

 **Ericka:** Sure _(kisses Drac on the cheek as he stuns_ ) See you tomorrow, my zing.

When Ericka left the deck, Drac smiled goofily as he watched her go, still stunned after the kiss on the cheek that Ericka gave to him. He never felt like this before since Martha died. He was so happy again for the last hundred years.

Just then, a hand grabbed his high collar, and dragged him away.

 **Aggie:** Alright, lover boy, back in the cabin with you before the sun will kill you. _(pulling Drac with her)_

* * *

When Ericka entered into the hidden passageway, where she would her great-grandfather as promise. She made it to Van Helsing's room, slowly closing the door, and sighed dreamingly. Staring at Drac is like she saw her future with him. She knew that's too soon, but that can wait because tomorrow, she's going to introduce herself properly to the family.

 **Van Helsing:** _(appearing in front of Ericka)_ What took you so long?

 **Ericka:** Great-grandfather! I was just… talking with Dracula and… I'm going to meet his friends and family tonight!

 **Van Helsing:** What?! Meeting Dracula's family and friends?! I won't allow you!

 **Ericka:** Why not?! Why can't I meet them?!

 **Van Helsing:** Because they're monsters! Different kinds!

 **Ericka:** Not all of them. His son-in-law is a human. Some of them are also humans.

 **Van Helsing:** What about that white vampire who almost tried to kill me?!

 **Ericka:** Her? Technically, Drac said she was born human who turned into a vampire.

 **Van Helsing:** I knew it! He bit her neck and turned her into a vampire!

 **Ericka:** What? No! She just turned into a vampire for an unknown reason. I really want to ask if I'll meet her tomorrow. And besides, she's angry because she's pregnant. That's all.

 **Van Helsing:** I'm not comfortable with that girl. And those friends of hers.

 **Ericka:** The Imaginary teams? They're not so bad. They're group of friends who travelled around the universe, fighting evil (making karate moves), spreading love and friendship…

 **Van Helsing:** How exactly did you know all about them?

 **Ericka:** (smiled sheepishly) Well… I did a little research on them when I was 14. They're pretty good, especially when they took my offer and redecorate the ship into a fun ship.

 **Van Helsing:** If you were right about them that they fight evil, why didn't they kill Dracula and all monsters when they were around them?

 **Ericka:** I don't know. Maybe they're friends with monsters. It's their job; spreading friendship. They don't just fight, Great-Grandfather.

 **Van Helsing:** Well, it didn't matter if they befriended monsters. They're dangerous! They're all dangerous! Monsters with their scary faces and great strength! Those so-called Imaginary teams are so powerful! They almost killed that kraken!

 **Ericka:** They're just protecting the monsters and each other. Come on, Great-Grandfather, you won't have to worry about me. I'm safe. The monsters and the Imaginary teams are harmless. They're quite nice. Let me meet them so I can know them more.

 **Van Helsing:** ( _extending his head on Ericka)_ No, no, no, no! I don't trust them! They'll do something violent afterwards. I just know it.

 **Ericka:** _(crosses her arms and rolls her eyes)_ And how did you know they'll go berserk if that's gonna happen?

 **Van Helsing:** Trust me, Ericka. It's for your own safety from those creatures! Now, promise me you won't meet or introduce yourself properly to them.

 **Ericka:** _(groans frustratingly)_ Fine! I promise!

 **Van Helsing:** Promise what?

 **Ericka:** I-promise-I-won't-meet-or-introduce-myself-properly-to-them. Okay?

Just then, the 'nap meter' dial on his chair moved to full blast. He immediately fell asleep and began to snore. Ericka tapped at the meter, and was sure her great-grandfather is sleeping.

 **Ericka:** _(walks towards a covered board)_ Don't worry, Great-grandfather. I won't meet them. _(pulls the cover, revealing a board of photographs of Aggie and the Main I teams. The Honorary and Back-up I teams were never shown; squeals admiringly)_ I will meet them.

Ever since she was 14, Ericka was a big fan of the Imaginary teams. She never showed her enthusiasm in front of them since she was so busy of trying to kill Dracula that time. And now, Dracula invited her to meet not just his family and friends, but also the I teams since they were his friends after all. Ericka began to feel nervous. She was afraid she might not make a good first impression in front of Drac's family and friends. She has to try. She realized her captain uniform won't do the 'good first impression' way, so she decided to find another outfit to make herself good, except for the sunflower dress, because of the garlic memories. She was so embarrassed about it.

* * *

 **The song doesn't belong to me.**

" **Better When I'm Dancin'" by Meghan Trainor. This song is reused since Hotel Transylvania 2 ½: The Fangs of Friendship**

 **"Make this cruise ship fun" is a parody song of "Make this castle a home" song from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**


	2. Meet the family and friends part 1

Once the evening arose, all guests woke up from their sleep, and got themselves ready for another fun day on the cruise, thanks to Aggie and her friends for making their vacation an unforgettable moment.

Dracula already told his family about getting to know Ericka better. They don't have to look so formal in front of the captain. It's their first proper meeting, so they'll do whatever they always do for meeting new friends.

The fun evening of the ship started when Aggie and most of the I teams, except for the members who were late, came up the stage and sang a good song for people to enjoy themselves while the music played.

 **The I teams:** _ **Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

 **Aggie:** _ **See the monsters dancing on the deck  
Just be careful or the ship is gonna wreck  
They all know where they wanna go  
And they're dancing in time **_

_**And they're dancing, yeah**_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _ **They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah, they got the beat**_

 **Aggie:** _ **Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the monster, puts us in a trance  
Do the boogie, just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line **_

**Aggie and the I teams:** _ **'Cause we got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah, we got it! **_

Ericka came out from the hidden passageway, no longer wearing her captain uniform anymore. She wore just a plain white shirt and pants. She dusted off her clothes to make them clean. She saw Drac and his family and friends, dancing and enjoying their night. Ericka saw how happy they all are, despite of their differences. She always wondered how they were all so happy, despite of being different from each other and living in different worlds. After Aggie finished her song, everyone cheered themselves for doing great in dancing while following the beat of the music. Most monsters went back to their separate ways, while Drac, Mavis, Johnny, the whole family, his friends, and even the I teams met up together near the stage. Seeing they're having a good time, Ericka didn't want to intervene as she slowly turned around and headed back to the passageway, not wanting to ruin their time.

 **?:** CAPTAIN ERICKA!

Ericka turned around when she was called.

 **Bubbles (Powerpuff girls):** _(waves her hand)_ OVER HERE!

The rest of the family smiled and waved at her. Ericka smiled and waved in respond, but she was so nervous to introduce herself properly. She slowly walked towards the stage where the people she should meet were there.

 **Ericka:** Umm… hello, everyone. _(The Blues offer her a chair to sit)_ Thank you.

Ericka couldn't say a word yet. She still felt guilty about what happened. Attempting of killing Dracula and almost destroying the monsters who were innocent and never do anything bad when they met her for the first time. Drac saw this as he came behind her to start a conversation.

 **Drac:** Umm, Ericka, glad you're here. I really like to meet my family.

Vlad volunteered to be the first to introduce himself to his son's new love interest.

 **Vlad:** It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Ericka. I'm Vladimir Dracula, Drac's father _. (taking Ericka's hand and kisses it)_

 **Ericka:** _(blushes)_ Oh, uh… It's a pleasure to meet you too.

 **Lydia:** Ahem!

They turned their attention to Lydia.

 **Lydia:** _(to Ericka)_ My name is Lydia. I'm Dracula's older sister. I have no problems of my brother zinging twice, but you, as a human and a Van Helsing, I think I'll be expecting a lot more from you than just that. What exactly did you do for a living?

 **Ericka:** I… uh, do captain-y things.

 **Lydia:** Besides that! Oh, I know now. Like your great-grandfather, you're a monster hunter! That's why you lured us here as a trap to help Van Helsing to destroy us!

 **Vlad:** Lydia, that's enough!

When Lydia stopped gloating, Ericka hung her head down in guilt. Vlad was so embarrassed towards his daughter's behavior. When everyone around her frowned, understanding Ericka's guilt, only Vlad, Drac, Mavis and Aggie glared at Lydia.

 **Aggie:** So much for my hard work of training you to accept humans.

 **Gene:** Alright, Lydia, why don't you just relax somewhere else?!

 **Lydia:** _(groans)_ Fine. I like to relax by myself than staying here.

When Lydia left finding somewhere to be alone for a while, Gene approached Ericka.

 **Gene:** I'm sorry. Despite having humans around her for years, Lydia still has… human issues.

 **Ericka:** _(sighs)_ Yes. I think I saw that on her face.

 **Gene:** Forget her for now. My name is Gene, but my friends called me Uncle Gene. _(extends his hand to Ericka)_

 **Ericka:** _(taking Gene's hand, feeling funny when she touched his hand_ ) Whoa, your hand. It's…

 **Gene:** Oh, that? I spent most of the time in the basement playing video games.

 **Ericka:** _(chuckles)_ That explains it _(turns to Johnny, who was now beside her, extending his hand to her. She shakes Johnny's hand)_ Hi, you must Drac's son-in-law who played good music to beat my great-grandfather's music.

 **Johnny:** Yep. DJ Jonathan is in the house… or a ship, obviously. Just call me Johnny. _(Then, he carried Dennis and put him in his lap)_ And this is my son, Dennis.

 **Ericka:** Aww, you're so cute, for a half-vampire (rubs Dennis' hair)

 **Dennis:** _(gets tickled by Ericka's rub)_ Yeah, and I'm a superhero! _(levitates himself in the air)_

 **Johnny:** And I think you already met my wife, Mavis, and our good friend, Aggie.

When Johnny showed Mavis and Aggie to her, Ericka was embarrassed of looking at them about what happened. She wasn't the only one to feel this way. Mavis and Aggie felt guilty as well as they avoid eye contact with the captain. Despite this, Mavis volunteered to introduce herself properly as she extended her hand in front of Ericka's face.

Ericka lifted her head, seeing Mavis' smiley face and nodded at her, which Ericka shook her hand.

 **Mavis** : _(nervously)_ I… uh… I want to apologize about what I did to you. I thought you were trying to kill my dad when I saw you.

 **Ericka:** It's okay. I understand. Dracula is your dad. You were just trying to protect him, just like he was trying to protect you when you were little.

 **Mavis:** _(chuckles embarrassingly)_ Oh, he told you that… and even my mom?

 **Ericka:** Yes. He told me. I understand you, Mavis.

Just then, Aggie leaned on Ericka's face, and Aggie's one eye stared at Ericka's face.

 **Aggie:** Aggie!

 **Ericka:** What?

 **Aggie:** The name's Aggie! Short for Agatha Galido. Long for 'Ags'. That's my other nickname. And I'm also sorry I attacked you. I really thought that you—

 **Ericka:** Trying to kill Dracula? Don't get yourself wrong. It's true.

Everyone on the stage gasped. Even Lydia heard it.

 **Lydia:** HA! I knew it.

Her family and godparents glared at her.

 **Eliodoro:** Go away, Lydia!

Lydia rolled her eyes and muttered, walking away from the group.

 **Burn:** It's true, though. We knew you were trying to kill Drac since day one.

 **Ericka:** How did you know that?

 **Dracula:** _(glares at Aggie and the I teams)_ Yeah, how did you know that?

Aggie and her friends forgot that protecting Drac was supposed to be a secret, until it was no exposed.

 **Timmy:** Well…, you see… we…

 **Basil:** _(to Ericka)_ We've been spying on you ever since Aggie was so suspicious about you when we get on the cruise at the first night. We found out what you're planning, and we told Aggie.

 **Lily:** And thanks to Aggie's big heart, she doesn't want to tell Drac because it'll ruin everyone's vacation.

 **Chyna:** So, instead, we came up a secret mission, which is not secret anymore, to protect Dracula from any cause, especially from the likes of you.

 **Ericka:** _(feels guilt)_ So, those attempts I tried to kill Dracula were failed… because of you?

 **Yin:** Remember when you fired the flare gun on him? _(Ericka nods)_ Yeah, I put Blobby behind Drac to protect him from the flare.

 **Yi:** Yeah. Blobby is blobby. He's always fine.

 **Discord:** What about the part that you cut the rope to make a small boat to fall on him? ( _Ericka also nods at this reminder)_ Of course, you do. Aggie made Drac move away from that spot, inversely making the boat dropped on Blobby. He's still fine.

 **Dr. Blowhole:** What about you nearly crushed him with a huge box and the crane?

 **Ericka:** Like I don't want to be reminded with that.

 **Dr. Blest:** Yeah, we distracted him.

 **Drac:** Wait! You guys were the dolphins I saw?

 **Doris:** Aggie commanded us to. I mean, really, you can't resist watching dolphins jumping from the water.

 **Drac:** _(face-palms)_ Aggie, you shouldn't do that for me. You've done quite enough for protecting me.

 **Aggie:** _(leans her face on Drac's face)_ I have to, okay? As the leader and your friend, it's my job to protect you. You should thank me for that.

 **Drac:** _(groans and rolls eyes)_ Thank you! I guess.

 **Frank:** _(gently pushes Aggie away)_ Hey, Captain. I'm Frankenstein. Well, I'm actually Frankenstein's monster. You know, Frankenstein. He's the doctor—

 **Eunice:** I think she knows, Frank. (to Ericka, extending her hand to her) Hi, I'm Eunice, Frank's wife.

 **Ericka:** _(shakes Eunice's hand)_ It's nice to meet you.

 **Murray:** I'm Murray.

 **Ericka:** Umm, hi, Murray.

 **Griffin:** What about me?

 **Ericka:** _(startles)_ Whoa, who's that?!

 **Griffin:** Sorry. I should've cleared my throat before speaking. Anyway, I'm Griffin, and this is my girlfriend, Crystal.

 **Crystal:** Hello.

 **Ericka:** Well, it's very nice too… _**see**_ you.

Everybody around laughed at Ericka's joke.

 **Griffin:** That never gets old.

 **Ericka:** _(laughs, then turned to see Hank, Pedro, and Wendy)_ And who are you kids?

 **Frank:** _(walks behind Hank)_ This is my son, Hank.

 **Murray:** _(put his arm on Pedro's back)_ This is Pedro, my coolest nephew.

 **Wendy:** And I'm Wendy.

 **Ericka:** Well, it's nice to meet you three.

 **Mavis:** They're my friends and they helped me taking care of the hotel years ago.

 **Ericka:** You really have good friends, Mavis.

 **Mavis:** They're not my only friends.

 **Aggie:** _(to Ericka)_ Oh, and you already met the I teams.

 **Ericka:** Of course, I do.

 **Phineas:** We're flattered that you chose us to be in-charge with the activities on the ship.

 **Miley:** It's just that… we don't think you're a fan.

 **Ericka:** Oh, I wouldn't say that. Just wait here. _(she leaves)_

It took only a minute that Ericka returned with a covered large board with wheel s.

 **Ericka:** You might wanna take a look at this. _(she uncovers the the board, revealing charts, clippings, and old photographs of the I teams throughout her younger years)_

 **Aggie & the I teams:** Wow!

 **Ericka:** I've been studying about you since I was 14, and you are incredible!

 **Aglet:** Seems to me, you are a fan.

 **Private:** If you are a fan, why you kept killing Dracula, even though he's part of the team?

 **Ericka:** What? He's part of the Imaginary team?

 **Drac:** I thought you knew. Me, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, my dad, and Lydia. We're part of the team.

 **Chloe:** They're in the Honorary division.

 **Ericka:** I never knew about the divisions.

 **Sunday:** Listen. There are three divisions of the I teams: Main, Honorary and Back-up.

 **Ericka:** I never knew about the Honorary or the Back-up.

 **Kowalski:** Well, it's true _(looks at the board)_ Only Aggie and the Main I teams were in this board _(To Ericka)_ You have been researched about us until July 2018.

 **Aggie:** That's a month before I created the Honorary. And three years later, the Back-up.

 **Ericka:** _(sighs in guilt)_ I should've researched more.

 **Skinda:** That's okay, Ericka. I'm guessing your great-grandfather didn't let you anymore.

 **Ericka:** He wanted me to listen to his plans of luring the monster here to Atlantis to destroy you all. But since I met all of you, I really want to know you better.

 **Skipper:** You really wanna know us? _(jumps off the stage)_ Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Skipper, and this is my adoptive guardian and wife, Skenda. We're Aggie's second in command.

 **Skenda:** And these are our children, Skepper and Skinda.

 **Skepper & Skinda:** Hi!

 **Ericka:** _(curiously)_ Aren't guardians and wards supposed to be related?

 **Skenda:** Not me. Skipper wasn't my ward at born. Few of us are adoptive guardians.

 **Kowalski** : Like me. Kowalski, semi-intelligent of this group, my adoptive guardian and wife, Kelda, and our offsprings, Kelski and Kowalda.

Ericka was about to shake hands with Kelda, but she stopped her.

 **Kelda:** You don't have to touch me or my son, Kelski. We're hot, literally. It's our power.

Ericka giggled

 **Renda:** Hi, my name's Renda. He's Rico, my adoptive ward and husband _. (points Rico, who was regurgitating bombs and dynamites. Renda stomps on the sparks of bombs and dynamites to put them off)_

 **Rico:** Hey-hey.

 **Rida:** I'm Rida and this is my brother, Reco.

 **Private:** _(waves his flipper)_ Hello, I'm Private. My adoptive guardian and wife, Prenda.

 **Prenda:** _(twirls her finger around, creating a tiny tornado)_ Hey there.

 **Private:** And our little ones, Prevate and Prida

 **Prevate:** Hello.

 **Prida:** Hi.

 **Ericka:** Aww, you, penguins, are so adorable!

 **Dr. Blowhole:** Peng-u-ins aren't the only creatures in the universe who are adorable. Dolphins are, too. _(To Ericka)_ Dr. Blowhole. Former villain.

 **Dr. Blest:** Dr. Blest. Dr. Blowhole's adoptive guardian and wife, and former villain.

 **Ericka:** Wow. Interesting names and, "Former villains"? How exactly did you change from your evil ways?

 **Dr. Blowhole:** _(points Aggie)_ Agatha here is not only a friend, but a teacher. She showed us that evilness and revenge can't get everything we want, and made us alone.

 **Ericka:** I'm flattered that villains can change.

 **Dr. Blest:** Did you ever see yourself? Or your great-grandfather? There's another example.

Ericka rolled her eyes. She isn't the only one who changed from her former ways.

 **Dr. Blowhole:** Oh, and I like you to meet our kids Frantis and Francista.

 **Francis & Francista:** Hi!

 **Ericka:** Wow. You dolphins thought of a way to live out of the water. _(points their segway-type vehicles)_

 **Francista:** Yeah. Our dad made this for me, himself, and Aunt Doris

Suddenly, green, orange, and purple lights shined. Everyone turned to stage, where three lemurs and their guardians performed a dance number.

 **Skipper:** _(grunts)_ Not another dancing!

The dance number is one 30 seconds long since the stage has no runway and all.

 **Ericka:** _(applauds)_ What a terrific dance number, uh… squirrels?

 **King Julien:** _(frowns when Ericka called him and his two subjects squirrels)_ Well, I never. _(to Maurice)_ Maurice, explain the captain who I am.

 **Maurice:** Oh, um... _(clears throat)_ This is King Julien. King of the lemurs. And his guardian, Jolie. King of the guardianlemurs. I'm Maurice. King Julien's right hand man.

 **Mac:** And I'm Mac. Jolie's right hand mad and Maurice's guardian _(points Mort and Mic on the other side)_ Over there are Mort, and his guardian, Mic.

 **Mort:** _(hugs his furry tail)_ Hello.

 **Mic:** Hi.

 **King Julien:** Hey, I'm the king. I can be cute like them.

 **Ericka:** _(to Mort)_ Oh! You're so cute! I can squeeze you!

 **King Julien:** _(whispers to himself)_ I'm afraid to get squeeze _(to Ericka)_ Then, you're lucky. (to Mort) Go for it, Mort (kicks Mort off the stage)

 **Mort:** _(gets caught by Ericka)_ Hehehe! I got kicked!

 **Marlene:** _(hopped besides Ericka's chair)_ You might wanna take your eyes off of him for a while _(Ericka put Mort down. Marlene extended her arm to Ericka)_ Marlene. I'm an otter.

 **Ericka:** Nice to meet you, Marlene.

 **Maltor:** And I'm Maltor, Marlene's guardian. And don't make me shout because my voice is very loud. _(loudly)_ ISN'T THAT RIGHT, EVERYBODY?!

Maltor's voice vibrated the whole ship, and everyone covered their ears from her scream.

 **Kira:** Yep. You're right, sis!

Then, the orange falcon flew to her and sat on her shoulder.

 **Ericka** : Oh, and you are—

 **Kitka:** Kitka. I'm a falcon. Sorry to startle you like this.

 **Ericka:** Not a problem. I never saw a falcon in real life before.

 **Kira:** And I'm Kira, Kitka's guardian, Maltor's half-sister.

 **Doris:** I'm Doris. Francis' sister.

 **Dona:** And I'm Dona. Dona's guardian, and Frantista's step-sister.

 **Ericka:** Who are Francis and Frantista?

Doris and Dona pointed Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest. Few friends gasped in disbelief.

 **Mavis:** Your real names are Francis and Frantista?

 **Dr. Blowhole & Dr. Blest:** _(hate to admit_ ) Yes.

 **Ericka:** That's explains that your children's names were different from your… so-called "names".

 **Dr. Blowhole:** But around here are Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest. Command a little more respect.

Then, a doll popped in front of Ericka.

 **Ms. Perky:** Hello, I'm Perky. Let's be friends!

 **Ericka:** Whoa! A talking doll!

 **Perkila:** Yeah, she is! It's her voice box _(reveals herself behind Perky_ ) I'm Perkila. Ms. Perky's adoptive guardian. I never had a ward, so Renda helped me find one. _(holds Ms. Perky)_

 **Ericka:** But she's a doll.

 **Perkila:** Ms. Perky may be a doll and she can't move, but she has brains, heart, and a voice.

 **Ericka:** Wow. That's so sweet.

A leopard seal and her guardian came beside Ericka.

 **Hunter:** Hi. I'm Hunter, and this is my guardian, Huntress.

 **Huntress:** We're glad you got time to meet you.

 **Ericka:** Me too, but aren't leopard seals eat penguins?

 **Private:** That's what we're afraid of when we first met them.

 **Hunter:** Are you kidding me? I don't even like penguins. They smell like orca poop.

 **Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate & Prida:** EEWWW!

 **Jack Skellington:** Alright, that's gross enough. _(to Ericka)_ Before we introduce ourselves, you owe me and my adoptive guardian, Jet, an apology.

 **Ericka:** I barely even know you. And if is it the part I try to kill Dracula, I apologize for that.

 **Jet:** What my adoptive ward, Jack Skellington, means is you stole our motto for monsters in Halloween Town. I mean, come on! "We're big, we're hairy, and it's our right to be scary!" We call Copyright infringement.

 **Ericka:** Sorry.

 **Jet:** _(still glares at Ericka)_ Yeah. Us too.

 **Ericka:** Wait. You're not related?

 **Jack:** Holiday leaders don't need guardians, except me. I need one when I was little, so I found Jet when he was a baby and I adopted him.

 **Jet:** You also wanna meet our family. Jack's wife, Sally, my wife and Sally's guardian, Saltor, our children, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday, Sundai, Jason, and Josan.

 **Joseline:** We're ever so glad to meet you.

 **Josalan:** We're just gonna have the best time!

 **Ericka:** Aww, thank you. You kids are so sweet.

Suddenly, the 3rd Main group ran towards the deck and fell down, like a pile.

 **Jason:** Well, someone's late.

 **Kessia:** We're so sorry.

 **Rabbit:** We got stuck on the cabin door.

Ericka was terrified that she saw stuff toys with guardians talking and moving.

 **Ericka:** AAHHH!

 **Eeyre:** Oh. Trouble.

 **Piglet:** We're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you.

 **Ericka:** _(stammers)_ Y-y-y-you're… you're t-t-talking.

 **Pon:** Us? No, we're not talking. Well, we are now.

 **Ericka:** _(narrowing her eyes at the stuff animals)_ Wait, I recognize you. _(glances at the picture of the I teams on the board, then back to the stuff animals)_ You're the animals who are part of the I teams.

 **Pooh:** Yes. I'm Winnie-the-Pooh. Pooh, for short. This is my guardian, Pon. These are our friends, Piglet, Pigla, Eeyore, Eeyre, Rabbit, Rabba, Owl, Owly, Roo, Raa, Kessia, Kessie—

 **Lumpy:** And my name is Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump IV

 **Ericka:** Wow, you have long name. And what's a heffalump?

 **Drac:** It's elephant. They have their own language and pronunciations of elephants.

 **Ericka:** _(to Lumpy)_ How do you remember your long name?

 **Lumpy:** I can't, so everybody calls me Lumpy. Lumpy

Lumpy hopped around and started singing.

 **Lumpy:** _ **Lumpy lumpity lee...  
Lumpy bumpity bee...  
Lumpy dumpity dee...  
Heffa-Lumpy like me...  
You make a game of your name...  
So it's never the same  
Never the same...  
Add a sound  
Add a doodle...**_

 **Lumpra:** _(to Ericka)_ Since Lumpy's name is very long, I don't have one, so everybody calls my Lumpra.

 **Tigger:** _(bounces in front of Ericka)_ And I'm Tigger. T-I-double G-UHR. And this is my guardian, Tiggro.

 **Tigro:** Hey there. My name spelled T-I-G-RO.

 **Ericka:** What's a Tigger?

 **Tigger:** Glad you ask. Woohoohoo!

 **Eeyore:** Please. Not the song.

 **Tigger:** _ **The wonderful thing about tiggers  
Is tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is  
I'm the only one **_

**Owl:** He does that a lot.

 **Tigger:** _(whispers)_ I'm the only one.

 **Ericka:** Well, it's really nice to meet you. _(to Timmy)_ And you must be—

 **Timmy:** _(extended his hand to Ericka)_ Timmy! Timmy Turner! _(Ericka shakes hands with him)_

 **Tims:** I'm Tims, Timmy's guardian.

 **Tootie:** I'm Tootie. Timmy's—

 **Timmy:** She's my girlfriend!

 **Tootie:** _(giggles)_ Yeah. That's what I'm going to say. _(points Toots)_ And this is Toots, my guardian.

 **Toots:** And Tim's girlfriend, for that matter. _(gives Tims a sly look as Tim blushed)_

Then, the fairies leaned quite closer to Ericka's face.

 **Cosmo:** Hi, I'm Cosmo!

 **Cos:** I'm Cos

 **Wanda:** I'm Wanda!

 **Wands:** I'm Wands!

 **Poof:** I'm Poof!

 **Pof:** I'm Pof!

 **Sparky:** My name's Sparky

 **Sparkito:** And I'm Sparkito!

 **Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky & Sparkito:** And we're… _(spotlights lighten and words "Fairy God Family" appeared behind them)_ Fairly Godfamily!

 **Aggie:** _(to Ericka)_ Umm, Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, and Wands are Timmy, Tims, Tootie, Toots, and my fairy godparents. Poof and Pof are their children and our fairy godbrothers. Sparky and Sparkito are our fairy dogs.

 **Ericka:** Oh, so they're fairies. I think I get it. _(Then, turned to the Powerpuff girls)_ Oh, so you must be the Powerpuff girls, right? I heard so much about you.

 **Blossom:** Yes. I'm Blossom!

 **Blos:** Blos!

 **Bubbles (Powerpuff girls):** Bubbles!

 **Bubs:** Bubs!

 **Buttercup:** Buttercup!

 **Butters:** And I'm Butters.

 **Ericka:** _(chuckles)_ Of course I know you six girls. You don't need to introduce yourselves.

 **Josan:** _(crosses his arms)_ Lucky.

 **Chuck:** _(talks rapidly; to Ericka)_ Hey, apparently somebody didn't memorize all of our names, despite being a fan. Just list down our names, and don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Chuck. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell.

 **Ericka:** Wow. You talk so fast.

 **Aggie:** He's the fastest bird in Bird Island

 **Red:** _(rolls his eyes; to Ericka)_ Great that you know the PPGs, but not all of us. Hi, I'm Red.

 **Ericka:** Oh! So you must be Aggie's husband!

 **Red:** _(blushes)_ Umm, yes.

 **Ericka:** So…, you're both okay?

 **Red:** Hey, if this is all about our species and our marriage, we're fine! I don't care she's not a bird or a human from another world! I love her and I don't want to ruin our friendship and marriage because of this! _(Changes his mood)_ Sorry, I was a bit carry away,

 **Drac:** Meh. That's what all husbands said. I'll take you off the hook this time.

 **Ericka:** Sounds like you're already a good husband, Red.

 **Red:** _(blushes)_ Heh… I already got this instinct when I married Aggie.

 **Aggie:** Even before I married Red, he's still a good friend.

 **Bomb:** It's because you were his first best friend before we did to him.

 **Aggie:** Whatever, cous.

 **Ericka:** You guys are cousins?

 **Bomb:** Yes. We both explode and we both have the same head feathers.

 **Ericka:** What head fea—? _(turns to see Aggie in her bird form; having small and sharp white feathers all over her body, large tail feathers, a beak, bird legs and feet, and a black head feather with yellow tip)_ Whoa! How did you—

 **Aggie:** I have the power to transform into anything. _(transforms back to her vampire form)_ I feel uncomfortable in my bird form in front of you guys, but if I'm in Bird Island, I feel okay.

 **Chuck:** Especially when you like to explode, like your cousin.

 **Ericka:** What do you mean "explode"? As in "explode" explode?

 **Bomb:** Well, sometimes when I get upset, I... have been known to... blow up. I literally blow up, okay. I explode like a bomb. Hence the name.

 **Ericka:** I guess your name might be Bomb. Makes sense. How exactly did you end up being close friends?

 **Matilda:** Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were sent by the court to Anger Management Class, which I'm in-charge of before the team was made. I am Matilda, and I'm just super psych to be taking this journey of conversation with you You're gonna have a blast! I'm really fun. Everybody says that about me. And this is Terence _(points Terence)_

Terence, a very large bird, glared at Ericka with a small growl.

 **Ericka:** _(terrifies)_ Woof. More like, Tere-fying

 **Matilda:** Yes, because Terence uh, seems to have an… _(clears throat)_ incident. But he can be a good gentleman. Isn't that right, Terence?

Terence smiled back at Matilda.

 **Ericka:** Let me guess; you two are an item. That's still sweet…, and almost terrifying.

 **Ruby:** You'll get use to that. I'm Ruby, and these are my kids; Roy and Rebecca.

Roy and Rebecca hugged Ericka.

 **Ericka:** Aww, twins are so cute. Who's the father?

Ruby couldn't answer. Neither of Roy, Rebecca, Red, Aggie or everyone answered.

 **Red:** It's me! _(Ericka turned to Red)_ I'm their father.

 **Ericka:** What? But—

Ruby: Red and I were… unmarried. We're supposed to get married, but I saw how Red and Aggie were so miserable and sad if they live together apart, so I let Red go.

 **Red:** I'm still in love with Aggie, and I made a mistake for her.

 **Ericka:** So, are you okay with that, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** Are you kidding? I'm fine. Besides, I saved Roy and Rebecca when the pigs stole them as eggs and almost ate them.

 **Ericka:** Pigs almost eat your eggs?

 **Red:** Yep. That's how the bird and pig war in our world started!

 **Roy:** Aunt Mom here is our hero!

 **Rebecca:** After dad married Aunt Aggie, we called her "Aunt Mom". She's the best!

 **Ericka:** So, you kids are okay that your parents aren't together?

 **Roy:** Mom and Dad are just friends. I kinda like dad ended up with Aggie better. _(to Ruby)_ No offense, Mom.

 **Ruby:** _(chuckles)_ None taken, honey.

 **Stella:** _(to Ericka)_ We still have the rest of the birds. I'm Stella. The orange one is Bubbles. The green one is Hal. The blue hatchlings were… Well, The Blues; Jay, Jake, and Jim.

 **Bubbles (bird):** Just don't mess with me.

 **Hal:** Yeah. Everytime he's angry, he'll grow like a balloon!

 **Ericka:** I think I saw that in Atlantis.

 **Chyna:** Make way for music people! _(to Ericka)_ Hi, I'm Chyna. I'm a music prodigy.

 **Ericka:** I know. I heard you have an amazing voice when you sang.

 **Chyna:** _(blushes)_ Oh, well, thank you.

 **Ericka:** Especially that your name came from a country.

 **Chyna:** It spelled C-H-Y-N-A, not China that spelled C-H-I-N-A.

 **Olive:** Chyna. Named for one of Earth's oldest continuous civilizations, whose dynasties include the Shang, Tang, Xin, Ming and San Huang Di WuWow!

 **Ericka:** (pauses for two second, quite annoyed) So, uh, your talent is… talking?

 **Olive:** I'm Olive. I have an eidetic memory, so everything I've ever heard, seen or read is permanently etched into my brain.

 **Ericka:** That's cool.

 **Olive:** To be honest, Captain, It's a blessing and a curse.

Just then, Fletcher arrived, carrying a lifeless human boy body.

 **Ericka:** _(sees Fletcher and calls Chyna and Olive)_ Uh, everyone, I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but; this kid has a dead body.

 **Olive:** It's wax. Some people make friends. Fletcher here has to literally make friends.

 **Fletcher:** I'm an artist. As a project I'm sculpting the entire team of bee's wax.

 **Ericka:** How talented and creative of you, Fletcher.

 **Chyna:** _(smiles)_ Yeah, they're beautiful.

 **Fletcher:** _(to Chyna)_ You're beautiful. _(Chyna looks shocked)_ I mean, your music's beautiful.

 **Chyna:** Fletcher, you've heard me play everyday

 **Fletcher:** Yeah, I know, but you see… I... _(Freezes like a statue as if no one can see him.)_

 **Ericka:** _(turns to Olive)_ He knows we can see him, right?

 **Olive:** I really don't know what he knows at this point. _(walks away)_

 **Ericka:** _(looks at Tom, Ton, Jerry, and Jenny)_ So, who are you suppose to be?

 **Tom:** I'm Tom.

 **Ton:** I'm Ton.

 **Jerry:** I'm Jerry.

 **Jenny:** And I'm Jenny.

 **Ericka:** Well, for cats and mouse, you four don't fight.

 **Tom:** Ha! Thanks to Aggie, she taught us to be friends for a little while, and we fought sometimes.

 **Ton:** If Jerry and Jenny won't do any mischievous.

 **Jerry:** _(glares at Tom and Ton)_ What do you mean? You two always set up traps to kill us!

 **Jenny:** Yeah! So you two can get the food that we take for yourselves!

 **Tom &Ton:** Why you little-!

Before Tom and Ton can attack them, Jerry and Jenny through cakes at them. Tom and Ton charged at Jerry and Jenny as they ran from them.

 **Owly:** Well, that cat-and-mouse chase has just begun.

 **Coop:** Yeah, we have to ignore them for a while. _(to Ericka)_ Hi, my name is Coop, and this is my guardian, Cot. _(points Cot)_

 **Ericka:** Please to meet you.

 **Cot:** Please to meet you, too.

 **Coop** : And these are Kat _(pats Kat's head)_ and his guardian, Kit. They're aliens from outer space. Kat here planned an alien invasion, but we stopped them.

 **Ericka:** How did you four get along?

 **Kit:** I don't exactly have issues with Cot, but Kat, on the other hand…

Kat was bothered by Coop's patting on his head as he bit his hand.

 **Coop:** OW! Why you little-!

The two started a cloud of fight.

 **Cot & Kit:** Oh, come on! _(they chase their wards to stop them from fighting.)_

 **Oggy:** They're taking their time for a long while, Captain. I'm Oggy.

 **Oggly:** And I'm his guardian, Oggly.

Suddenly, Oggy and Oggly were dragged away as the cockroaches appeared, and hopped on Ericka's lap.

 **Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee & Den Den:** And we're the Cockroaches!

 **Joey:** Joey!

 **Joen:** Joen!

 **Marky:** Marky!

 **Markyless:** Markyless!

 **Dee Dee:** Dee Dee!

 **Den Den:** Den Den!

 **Ericka:** Cute names for cockroaches. _(giggles)_

Just then, Oggly and Oggly got up with fly swatters. The cockroaches turned around and saw them.

 **Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee & Den Den:** (laugh) Gotta go! (jump off Ericka's lap)

 **Oggy & Oggly:** Come back here!

Their chase is on.

 **Ericka:** _(to Aggie)_ So, are they always been like this?

 **Aggie:** Yep. These three groups are frenemies, so… that's why I brought them in the team, to teach them to be friends more often than being enemies, and working together if they got stuck in any situations.

 **Ericka:** You are a really good teacher.

 **Aggie:** I guess I am.

 **Phineas:** Hi, Captain Ericka

 **Ericka:** Oh, you must be the boys who created a giant waterslide at the pool.

 **Phineaks:** Yes, that's us.

 **Ericka:** But, by the way, aren't you a little young to build a gigantic waterslide on a cruise?

 **Phineaks:** Yes, yes we are.

 **Ericka:** Well, it's good to see young people taking an interest of adjusting a cruise ship.

 **Phineas:** I'm Phineas, this is my guardian, Phineaks, and these are our step-brothers, Ferb and Flerk.

 **Ericka:** _(to Ferb and Flerk)_ Hey.

Ferb and Flerk just waved their hands in respond.

 **Ericka:** _(to Phineas and Phineaks)_ Do your step-brothers ever talk?

 **Phineaks:** Ferb and Flerk? They're more of men of action. _(Ferb and Flerk nod)_ And this is our pets… or friends, Perry and his adoptive guardian, Pelry, and their children, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk Ii, and Dofelia. Perry and Pelry were secret agents from an agency called O.W.C.A.

 **Ericka:** I thought platypuses, or is it platypi, don't do much.

 **Phineas:** We thought the same, but they were actually secret agents. We didn't know why they kept it as a secret from us, but Aggie explains everything.

 **Aggie:** _(crosses her arms)_ Yeah, everything! Especially everything from the pamphlet you just threw!

 **Perry:** Come on, Aggie. I thought you moved on from this.

 **Aggie:** I'm still angry, you know!

 **Pelry:** _(to Ericka)_ I'm sorry. Aggie was still angry after what Phineas and Phineaks reacted when they found out my and Perry's secret.

 **Phineas:** We were mad. We were hurt that they kept a secret from us. We didn't think well. We now found out if we knew their secret, they're going to be relocating to another place and another family.

 **Ericka:** That's horrible!

 **Phineaks:** Thanks to Aggie, their bosses gave us another chance, and Perry and Pelry won't be relocated.

 **Ericka:** That's good!

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ You should've thank me for that! If I didn't stand up to Monogram and Monogrey, Perry and Pelry should be with another family!

 **Pigla:** Aggie, relax. We already moved on from that, and you should too. And stress is not good for the baby.

 **Aggie:** _(grits her teeth)_ Fine!

 **Phineaks** : Come on, Aggie. We promise we'll not do that again.

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Then you should be! I trained you better than this! I told you not to jump into conclusion, try to understand, and don't let your anger get the best of you! Ugh… I don't wanna discuss this anymore. _(To Drac and Ericka)_ Sorry.

 **Ericka:** No, no, no, no! Don't be. I think I'm starting to like your stories now. I've stop researching about you six years ago, and I want to learn more, so please, continue.

Aggie looked at Drac, telling him if it's okay to continue. Drac nodded and smiled at her.

 **Aggie:** _(sighs)_ Alright. There are still my fairy sisters _(two fairies and their guardians landed on Aggie's hand)_ Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle.

Ericka smiled. Then, she narrowed her eyes, comparing Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's wings. They were the same, but they were familiar. It's like she saw them before… from Aggie.

 **Ericka:** You're wings… They're so… similar _(to Aggie)_ Aggie. You have those wings when you saved me and Drac.

 **Aggie:** Oh, that. Yes. These girls and I are sisters.

 **Tinkerbell:** You see, a fairy life comes from a first laughter of a baby. We're supposed to be three, but one fairy life just floating around, until it reached to Aggie before she was born. That's why she was born with wings, despite being a human.

 **Periwinkle:** Our wings are identical and have the same patterns. So, that's how we're sisters. Aggie's our sister on wings' side.

 **Ericka:** But what about your guardians?

 **Tankerblush:** Well, since Aggie doesn't have a guardian, we still consider her as our sister. We're related, after all.

 **Captain Jake:** Captain Ericka, I'm Captain Jake, and this is my guardian, Captain Jape.

 **Captain Jape:** Hi. And these are our crew. Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully and Skulio.

 **Ericka:** So, you kids are pirates?

 **Izzy:** Neverland pirates, to be exact!

 **Cubby:** And I have a map of Neverland. You wanna see?

 **Ericka:** Maybe later. We still have more friends around.

 **Bugs:** Yes. You might be talking about us. _(eats a carrot)_ My name is Bugs. Bugs Bunny.

 **Brags:** And I'm Brags GuardianBunny. Bug's guardian

 **Daffy:** I'm Daffy Duck. The most handsome duck ever.

 **Daffu:** Whatever you say, Daf! _(to Ericka)_ My name's Daffu. Daffy's guardian.

 **Sylvester:** I'm Sylvester, and that's my guardian, Sylvestre.

 **Sylvestre:** _(holds a mouse)_ We caught a mouse in the kitchen. Mind if my ward eats it?

 **Ericka:** Go ahead.

Sylvester opened his mouth and Sylvestre readied to drop the mouse. The mouse squeaked for help. A wooden bat hammered Sylvester and Sylvestre on the head.

 **Tweety:** _(to Sylvester)_ Bad ol' Putty tat! _(to Ericka)_ Hi, I'm Tweety.

 **Twaty:** And I'm his guardian, Twaty.

After recovering from the head hammering, Sylvester and Sylvestre tried to catch Tweety and Twaty as they flew away from them.

 **Lola:** _(to Ericka)_ That's their chase. Much like the 8.1st, 8.2nd, and 9th Main group, this is why Aggie brought them here. I'm Lola Bunny, by the way.

 **Lela:** And I'm Lela.

 **Tina:** Tina Russo.

 **Tira:** Tira Rassu

 **Petunia:** Petunia Pig and Petina GuardianPig.

 **Petina:** _(points Taz and Tenz)_ Over there is Tasmanian Devil, or we called him "Taz", and his guardian, Tenz.

 **Taz & Tenz:** Hi.

Ericka waved at them.

 **Tira:** Don't worry, they're harmless and tamed.

 **Lola:** We don't called ourselves "The Looney Tunes" for nothing

Then, Ericka noticed the baby versions of the Looney Tunes. She thought they were their children.

 **Ericka:** Are they your kids? _(points the Baby Looney Tunes)_

 **Bugs:** What? No! They are our younger selves.

Ericka was quite confused. The Looney tunes and the babies who looked exactly like them were the same, but they are not their kids, but baby versions of the Looney Tunes themselves

 **Aggie:** You see, Ericka. The Looney Tunes came from the future, so they went back in this time and stayed here to teach their younger selves to be independent. They knew I wouldn't do it alone.

 **Ericka:** Oh. So that's explains you all look so the same.

 **Tina:** Except for Baby Melissa and Baby Marissa. These two weren't our baby selves, but we share a lot in common.

 **Baby Melissa:** Yeah!

Ericka nodded and smiled. Then, a group of teenagers came in front of her.

 **Miley:** Hi, I'm Miley Stewart, and these are my friends, Lily and Oliver.

 **Ericka:** Nice to meet you. What do you do in this team?

 **Lily:** We're disguising experts. We love disguises.

 **Oliver:** Yeah. Miley has a closet full of dresses and wigs. She even has an alter ego, Han—OW!

Oliver felt someone stomped his foot. It was Miley, who was covering a secret.

 **Miley:** _(to Ericka)_ We'll discuss that later.

 **Ericka:** _(notices Fred behind Miley, Lily and Oliver)_ Who's that?

 **Lily:** _(points Fred)_ Him? Oh, he's—

Before Lily can finish, Fred rushed in with the others.

 **Fred:** _(extended his arm to Ericka)_ Fred Figglehorn, at your service.

 **Ericka:** _(shakes Fred's hand)_ Um, hi… Fred. So, where's your groupmates?

 **Oliver:** Umm, Captain Ericka, Fred doesn't have groupmates. He's the only one in his group.

 **Ericka:** What?

 **Aggie:** I'll explain. I met Fred years ago, and I saw how miserable he was with his single mom, lots of bullies, and less friends. I was miserable myself before I created the I teams. So, I brought him around, so he can have friends like I have.

 **Ericka:** That's so thoughtful of you. _(then turned to the 14th Main group)_ Wait, I know you kids. You eight were the kids that turned into animals I saw you when you fought the kraken in Atlantis.

 **Serio:** We're called Combo Niños. I'm Serio and this is my guardian, Seno. Our animal transformation is a tiger.

 **Ericka:** That explains the stripe tail and sharp claws as recall that.

 **Paco:** My name is Paco, and this is Pico, my guardian.

 **Pico:** When we have a hard fight with big monsters, we turned into Toros.

 **Ericka:** I heard that Toros are strong Spanish Bulls.

 **Pico:** Yep. That's why Paco and I are the strongest members of this group.

 **Azul:** We're Azul and Azal.

 **Azal:** And our animal transformation is an eagle

 **Pilar:** And my name is Pilar and my guardian, Pilair.

 **Pilair:** Our animal transformation is iguana. You also saw us stretching, right?

 **Ericka:** And that was a very long stretch, honestly. _(then turned to Luke)_ Hey, I saw you with that weapon of yours back in Atlantis.

 **Luke:** You mean, my lightsaber? It's a weapon that only Jedi can use. I'm Luke Skywalker. This is my twin sister, Leia, my brother-in-law, Han, and my nephew, Ben.

 **Ericka:** Jedi? I never heard of that before.

 **Leia:** Luke is an example. He was the last Jedi around while he still trained my son, Ben.

 **Han:** Hey, Aggie was a Jedi too.

 **Aggie:** Yes, but I can't continue my duties as a Jedi Knight. Beside, Luke here is the real Jedi. You have the same Jedi blood too, Leia.

 **Leia:** Just like you, I have my own duties than being a Jedi. That's why I want Ben to be trained by Luke. I just feared he might be as evil as… Darth Vader.

 **Kessia:** Now, now, Leia, that won't happened.

Aggie whispered to Ericka, explaining who Darth Vader is. Ericka was shock about the story as she finally understood.

 **Yin:** Hi, Ericka. I think you already know me, but I'll recall. I'm Yin, and this is my guardian, Yi.

 **Yi:** Hi.

Suddenly, Yang and Yan hopped over their sisters, and landed between their sisters and Ericka.

 **Yang:** I'm Yang.

 **Yan:** And I'm Yan.

 **Yi:** _(groans)_ Our annoying twin brothers.

 **Ericka:** I think I get it. I already studied those. "Yin" and "Yang" names are already explained that you two are twins. I also saw snails that can go fast.

 **Turbo** : You mean me? The name's Turbo. I know what you're thinking. Snails are suppose to be slow, but not this snail.

 **Chet:** _(uses his shellicopter to fly in front of Ericka's face)_ My brother, Turbo, is the fastest snail in the universe.

 **Ericka:** But what about you and the other snails?

 **Whiplash:** It's our artificial shells that make us go fast. Without them, we're just regular snails. Turbo has a permanent power to go high speed.

 **Ericka:** Wow. That's amazing. Fast snails?! Who would've thought of that?! (she remembers the ponies) The ponies earlier. I kinda remember them and the names, but I kinda mixed up their names with different ponies.

 **Aggie:** No problem. They like to introduce themselves to new friends _(dragged Applejack in front of Ericka)_ Like this pony here.

Ericka hesitated to shake hands, at first, but she slowly extended her hand to the pony in front of her.

 **Applejack:** _(grabs Ericka's hand with both of her hooves and shakes it)_ Well, howdy-doo, Captain Ericka, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here in the Imaginary teams sure do like makin' new friends!

 **Ericka:** Friends? Actually, I—

Suddenly, it began to rain. It wasn't actually rain, it was just Rainbow Dash, bouncing on a gray rain cloud.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Uh, 'scuse me? Sorry. _(makes a sheepish laughter)_ Lemme help you. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! _(flies around Ericka to fix her hair)_ No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. _(sees Ericka's hair became curly and fluffy, Rainbow Dash bursts out laughing)_

 **Ericka:** _(rolls her eyes; deadpan)_ Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

 **Rainbow Dash:** The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

 **Ericka:** I heard you're the fastest Pegasus in your world.

 **Rainbow Dash:** That's always been true. Oh, and this is my husband, Soarin, and our children, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash, and Prism. Prism here can't fly yet. She's still young and her wings are still small.

 **Ericka:** Aww, you poor thing. _(rubs Prism's mane)_

 **Prism:** It's okay. When I grew up, I'll fly as high and fast as my family can!

 **Ericka:** _(giggles)_ Of course, you will. _(turns to see Fluttershy)_ Hi, what's your name?

 **Fluttershy:** _(very quietly)_ Um... I'm Fluttershy.

 **Ericka:** I'm sorry, what was that?

 **Fluttershy:** _(even quieter)_ Um... My name is Fluttershy.

 **Ericka:** Didn't quite catch that.

 **Fluttershy:** _(squeaking, still shy)_

 **Screwball:** _(groans)_ Come on, Mom! You weren't this shy before. (to Ericka) Hi, this is my mom, Fluttershy, and I'm her daughter, Screwball and this is my little brother, Zany.

 **Ericka:** What a cute name. _(notices Screwball's eyes)_ Your eyes… are so…

 **Screwball:** Swirly? Yeah. I was born with this.

Rarity arrived while brushing her mane with a comb and her horn.

 **Rarity:** Sorry I'm late, everyone. I want to be beautiful for the captain. Now— _(she yelps when she sees Ericka with her curly and fluffy hair)_ Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

 **Ericka:** Oh, you mean my hair? Well, Rainbow Dash did it. I'm just here to talk, and then I'll be out of your hair!

 **Rarity:** Out of my hair? What about your hair?! _(starting to comb Ericka's hair)_

 **Ericka:** Wait! What are you doing?!

 **Rarity:** Fixing your hair, of course. My name's Rarity, by the way. _(just a few combs and short time combing, and it's done. Rarity gives Ericka a mirror)_ So, what do you think?

 **Ericka:** _(looks at the mirror, and finds her hair is as normal as it used to be)_ Wow, you're amazing of fixing my hair. Thank you.

 **Rarity:** Anytime, darling.

 **Fancy Pants:** _(to Rarity)_ That is so generous of you, my dear. _(to Ericka)_ I'm Rarity's husband, Fancy Pants, and this is our daughter, Gemstone.

 **Ericka:** _(kneeling down to gemstone)_ Hello there, little one. You look just like your mommy.

 **Gemstone:** I want to be just like mommy. As beautiful as she is.

 **Cinnamon Roll:** _(rolls her eyes and mutters)_ And a drama queen.

 **Applejack:** Now, Sugarcube, that's not very nice.

Pinkie Pie shoved Rarity away, then jumped in front of Ericka

 **Pinkie Pie:** Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and my friends and I threw this party just for you and all monsters! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

 **Ericka:** _(laughs)_ Yes, yes I am.

 **Pinkie Pie:** _(talks rapidly)_ And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, just now, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular party and invite everyone! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

 **Ericka:** Thank you, Pinkie Pie!

 **Twilight:** _(approaching Ericka)_ Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I am the Princess of Friendship.

 **Ericka:** What kind of a pony are you?

 **Twilight:** I'm an alicorn, and alicorns are like royal ponies. They are ponies who have both horn and wings, unlike unicorns who only have horns, pegasi who only have wings, and earth ponies who have no wings and horns.

 **Ericka:** Wow. Alicorns are like a combination of Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth Pony (notices Spike) Whoa! Is that a dragon?

 **Twilight:** Yes. This is Spike. My number one assistant and friend. He was with me when he was baby.

 **Ericka:** So, he's tamed and friendly.

 **Spike:** I've been surrounded by ponies all my life. And I'm Applejack's husband.

 **Ericka:** _(eyes widens)_ You're married to Applejack?

 **Applejack:** _(blushes)_ Yeah, it's true. And these are our children we adopted from the orphanage, Cinnamon Stick and Cinnamon Roll.

 **Cinnamon Stick:** We're so glad you have a chance to meet us.

 **Ericka:** Me too.

 **Cinnamon Roll:** Oh, and this is our youngest brother, Applespike _(shows her little brother that is a half-pony, half-dragon)_

 **Ericka:** _(seeing the baby half-pony, half-dragon yawns from its sleep)_ Aww! Wow! Interspecies marriage increases in the I teams!

 **Discord:** You can say that again!

 **Ericka:** _(looks at Discord)_ What are you?

 **Discord:** I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, but more of reformed bad guy if I do say so myself. I am a draconequus

 **Ericka:** A dracone-what?

 **Twilight:** A draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things.

 **Ericka:** Sounds to me, he's magical creature.

 **Discord:** Glad you say that _(snaps his fingers, poofing up cotton candy cloud, raining chocolate milk)_

 **Rainbow Dash:** He likes causing chaos everywhere, even before he reformed and married Fluttershy. It's a long story.

 **Ericka:** I'm looking forward to here more of your stories.

 **Pinkie Pie:** WAIT! You haven't met my babies yet. _(whistles to call her three fillies)_

 **Tri-Pies:** What is it, Mom?!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Why don't you introduce yourselves to our captain? Your full names this time, please!

The Tri-Pies stood up straight in front of Ericka and said their names one-by-one.

 **Blueberry Pie:** Trie-Pies! Sound off! Blueberry Pancake Pie!

 **Raspberry Pie:** Raspberry Strudel Pie!

 **Cherry Pie:** Cherry Changa Pie!

 **Tri-Pies:** Best sister friends forever! Yay!

 **Ericka:** _(squeals)_ Oooohhh, you three are so cute and such cute names!

 **Cheese Sandwich:** I know, right? My wife named them herself. I'm Cheese Sandwich.

 **Ericka:** _(to Aggie)_ why these ponies named after food? _(Ericka and Aggie giggle. Then, she looks at the group of chicken)_ And you guys are—

 **Ginger:** I'm Ginger, and my groupmates, Rocky, Mac, Fowler, Bunty, and babs. Aggie was our old friend back in our days. She helped us escaped from Tweedy's farm.

 **Aggie:** Despite of me eating chicken, I will never eat my chicken friends.

 **Ericka:** That nice. _(looks at the five children)_ And what about you, kids?

 **Numbuh 1:** I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5.

 **Aggie:** _(whispers to Ericka)_ Their real names are Nigel Uno, Hoagie Giligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, and Abby Lincoln. Numbuhs are just their codenames. I was part of the Kids Next Door, despite being an adult. I was coded as Numbuh 1.5, and the kids treated me fairly.

 **Ericka:** So, you're like group of kids who pretend to be secret agents?

 **Numbuh 1:** No, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded.

 **Drac:** _(whispers to Ericka)_ Believe or not, it's all true.

 **Aggie:** _(moves to the 3rd Honorary group)_ This is Shaun and his team. Bitzer the dog, Shaun's aunt, his cousin, Timmy, and the big sheep is Shirley. They never speak in English, but they are pretty helpful. I was hired as their animal sitter, so I brought them along with me.

Ericka nodded.

 **Avery:** Hello, Ericka, I'm Avery Jennings, and these are my step-siblings, Tyler and Chloe James.

 **Ericka:** It's my pleasure to meet you.

 **Tyler:** Of course. And, oh! _(carries Stan the dog)_ This is Stan, our dog.

 **Ericka:** Hello there, little one.

 **Stan (Dog):** Hi!

 **Ericka:** _(gasps)_ Whoa! You can talk?!

 **Stan (Dog):** Some animals here can talk.

 **Ericka:** Touché

 **Stan (Dog):** And these are my puppies. Freddie and Gracie.

 **Gracie:** Hello, Captain.

 **Ericka:** Aww! You two are so cute!

 **Mort:** _(sadly)_ I thought I'm cute.

 **Mavis:** _(to Ericka)_ We also have the cops.

 **Judy:** _(steps in front of Ericka, and extends her arm to her)_ Officer Judy Hopps is my name.

 **Nick:** _(extends his arm to Ericka)_ And I'm Wilde. Office Nick Wilde.

Ericka shook their hands or paws one-by-one.

 **Julnie:** _(angrily)_ Blah!

 **Judy:** Oh! I almost forgot! Our child, Julnie.

 **Ericka:** It's nice to meet you. Wow, a rabbit and a fox, together, and I have a child? I never thought you two ended up together.

 **Aggie:** _(whispers)_ I know. I shipped them too.

 **Ericka:** _(glances at the two mice and two gnomes.)_ Who are you four exactly?

 **Basil:** I'm Basil of Baker Street. The great mouse detective as what they titled me. And this is my assistant…

 **Dawson:** Dr. David Q. Dawson.

 **Sherlock:** And I'm Sherlock Gnomes, the sworn protector of London's garden gnomes, except we're not in London anymore. And this is my partner…

 **Watson:** Dr. Gnome Watson

 **Ericka:** It seems like you four are almost identical.

 **Sherlock:** Well, that's because we have the same jobs, but different kind and living in different worlds.

 **Basil:** Aggie here brought us together after she met us and ended up as our friend.

 **Watson:** I thought she was our protector.

 **Basil & Sherlock:** SHE'S NOT OUR PROTECTOR!

Everyone startled when the two detectives shouted, even Aggie was startled and almost hurt.

 **Dawson:** Basil!

 **Basil:** Sorry. We're a bit carried away.

 **Aggie:** Well, you're both lucky I'm still your friend.

 **Ericka:** Alright, enough. We don't want another fight here.

 **Junior:** Let's just continue, shall we? _(to Ericka)_ Hi, I'm Junior, and this is Tulip.

 **Tulip:** Please to meet you _(shaking Ericka's hand)_

 **Ericka:** So, what do you two do for a living?

 **Tulip:** We make babies!

 **Ericka:** _(confused and disgusts by the answer)_ Uh… what?

 **Aggie:** What Tulip means to say is, they work in Stork Mountain where babies were made in a baby factory, and the storks delivered them to who ordered babies. Literally.

 **Ericka:** Huh, no kidding. My great-grandfather told me that when I was little. I asked that where are babies come from, and he asked the same answer. I believe that at first, until I discovered that it was a lie.

 **Junior:** Not technically a lie. Storks delivers babies only exist in my world or other worlds.

 **Aggie:** Trust me, Ericka. I've worked there. I deliver a baby myself, and it was not so easy

 **Ericka:** Yeah, I believe you. I want to ask. _(points at the 9th Honorary group)_ Are those cars moving without drivers?

 **Aggie:** Yeah. They're my friends. _(points the red race car)_ Over here is Lightning McQueen.

 **Ericka:** Oh, umm… what kind of car are you?

 **McQueen:** I'm a racecar. I always participate in every races.

 **Aggie:** And you always win.

 **McQueen:** Until you showed up.

 **Aggie:** _(laughs)_ Of course. _(to Ericka)_ It's true. I have the same speed as McQueen when we practice racing, so we're in the same team and race from time to time.

 **McQueen:** _(Mater rolls beside him)_ This is our friend, Mater.

 **Mater:** Howdy do, Miss Ericka?

 **Ericka:** I do pretty good! _(to McQueen)_ And who's that light blue Porsche?

 **McQueen:** Oh, that's Sally. Sally Carrera.

 **Ericka:** Ooh. Your girlfriend?

 **McQueen:** _(sighs dreamingly)_ Yes.

 **Mater:** She's an attorney and my ex-fiancee.

 **Ericka:** _(shocks)_ What?!

 **Mater:** _(laughs)_ Nah, I'm just kiddin' She just like me for my body.

While Ericka looked disgust a little, McQueen and Aggie Rolled their eyes for Mater's joke.

 **McQueen:** I like you to meet my and Aggie's mentor, Doc Hudson.

 **Ericka:** _(to Doc, noticing his racing stickers)_ Umm, you're the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet"?

 **Doc:** I am. I was a racecar, until I crashed on my race and forced to retire. So, I decided to become a doctor.

 **Ericka:** Oh. That's so tragic.

 **Aggie:** Don't be so sad about it, Captain. Doc was the one who trained me and McQueen to be better racers.

 **Doc:** But you two are still the same stubborn racers I met since day one.

 **McQueen:** That turn from the dirt is quite hard, okay?!

 **Sheriff:** _(joins with the others, and greets the captain)_ The name's Sheriff, Captain. I made speeding rules in this team, especially with these two who almost destroyed our whole towan.

 **McQueen & Aggie:** HEY!

 **Ericka:** _(notices Sarge and Fillmore)_ And what about you two?

 **Sarge:** I'm Sarge. Good to see you, Soldier! Sorry, Captain. And this is my friend, Fillmore.

 **Fillmore:** I stored organic fuel, man.

 **Sarge:** _(rolls his eyes)_ Tree hugger. _(to Ericka)_ And over there are Luigi and Guido. They sell tires.

 **Luigi:** And if you need tires, I have four a-back in my a-world and in a-my world.

 **Ericka:** Umm, no thanks. I don't have a car

 **Guido:** i tuoi capelli sono belli, anche quelli bianchi.

 **Luigi:** Guido said—

 **Ericka:** _(To Guido)_ Aww, thank you.

 **McQueen:** You understand what he's saying?

 **Ericka:** I learned different languages besides English.

 **Aggie:** But what did he say?

 **Ericka:** He said that my hair is beautiful, even it is white.

 **Drac:** _(smile slyly)_ Hehe. Nice compliment, Guido.

Guido shrugged and smiled.

 **Flo:** _(rolls slowly beside Ericka)_ I'm Flo. And that handsome car over there is my husband, Ramone.

 **Ramone:** If you do need a paint job for your ship, man, Ramone will paint it up right.

 **Flo:** _(whispers to Ericka)_ He's an artist.

 **Ramone:** Hey, anything you want! You know, like a flame job.

 **McQueen:** Ramone, please, no.

 **Ramone:** Maybe ghost flames! You like old school pinstripin'? Von Dutch style ha _? (lifts his rear bumper up in front of everyone)_

Drac and Aggie gasped with mixture of disgust and horror.

 **Aggie:** _(covers Ericka's eyes)_ You don't have to see this.

 **Ericka:** _(removes Aggie's hands from her eyes as Ramone lowers his rear bumper)_ Okay, I think saying names is close enough.

 **Finn:** In that case, let me introduce myself. My name is Finn McMissile, British intelligent.

 **Holley:** And my name is Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell. We're British agents from London… in our world, to be exact.

 **Ericka:** You guys have lot of secret agents here.

 **Aggie:** I was also trained like one. _(points Dusty)_ The plane over here is Dusty Crophopper. He was a crop duster, but now, the famous plane racer ever to win the Wings Around the Globe race.

 **Dusty:** Aggie, I'm not the only famous plane racer. You too.

 **Aggie:** Hey, you're my inspiration of flying around the world when I was eight.

 **Ericka:** But where did you learn to race like that.

 **Dusty:** From our couch and my dad, Skipper Riley.

 **Aggie:** He's the best flight instructor in the Navy!

 **Skipper Riley:** No. I'm not exactly the best.

 **Dusty:** We know that you failed to protect your squadron before, but it's in the past now. Plus, you helped me and Aggie to win the race.

 **Aggie:** Yeah! That still makes you the best flight instructor.

 **Skipper Riley:** Haha! Whatever you say, kids.

 **Ericka:** Aww. That's a sweet moment for three of you. But I was just wondering. How do you two race around the world? I mean, Dusty is a crop duster, and Aggie is a human with wings. You two can't fly the far and fast like that.

 **Dottie:** That's why they came to me for help. Hi, I'm Dottie. I'm a mechanic. I can increase Dusty's speed, and add a propeller on Aggie's helmet to make her fly even faster since her wings can't do it alone.

 **Chug:** And I'm Chug. I give Dusty fuel for boost up, and I make Aggie a human energy drink, since humans don't drink fuel.

 **Aggie:** Yep. Never had, never will.

 **Sparky (forklift):** I'm Sparky. I've been with Skipper Riley ever since his squadron got killed. It's not a bad job after a resigned from the Navy as the medic.

 **Ericka:** Wow! You guys got stories!

 **Aggie:** Good and sad stories, but good in the end… in the present time. _(snickers)_ Okay, I had enough. You also want to meet Danger Mouse and Penfold.

 **Ericka:** _(staring at the white mouse and a hamster)_ Which one is Danger Mouse?

 **DM:** I am! The name's Mouse. Danger Mouse.

 **Penfold:** And Penfold too.

 **DM:** "And Penfold too"

 **Penfold:** You forgot!

 **DM:** I did not.

 **Penfold:** Sounded like you did.

 **DM:** Can we talk about this later?

 **Aggie:** Let's get this over with. _(to Ericka)_ Now, captain, I want you to meet… the smurfs.

 **Ericka:** What's a smurf?

 **Papa Smurf:** We are! Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Papa Smurf.

 **SmurfWillow:** And I'm SmurfWillow. We're the leaders of the smurfs.

 **Ericka:** You two almost look exactly alike.

 **Brainy Smurf:** That's why they're the leader of both male and female smurfs. Hello, I'm Brainy, the smartest smurf. This is Hefty Smurf.

 **Hefty Smurf:** The strongest smurf ever.

Then, Clumsy tripped into something, and fell down.

 **Brainy Smurf:** That's Clumsy Smurf.

 **Clumsy Smurf:** Hi.

Ericka just waved silently. Then, Grouchy jumped in front of Ericka's face, and made eye contact with her.

 **Grouchy Smurf:** _(grouchily)_ Gaze into the eye of Grouchy Smurf. Papa and Willow may be in-charge of this group, but I keep it maintain. Cross me and—

 **Gutsy Smurf:** _(pushes Grouchy Smurf away from Ericka)_ Aye, aye, captain grumpy. You know, your name should be Grumpy Smurf, because… well, you're grumpy.

 **Grouchy Smurf:** _(crosses his arms)_ Whatever.

 **Gutsy Smurf:** _(to Ericka)_ Sorry. Grouchy will be grouchy. Anyway, I'm Gutsy Smurf, by the way.

 **Ericka:** It's because you follow your guts?

 **Gutsy Smurf:** That's right!

 **Ericka:** _(sees SmurfLily)_ And, you must be—

 **SmurfLily:** I'm SmurfLily.

 **SmurfBlossom:** _(runs pass SmurfLily)_ Oh, my geez-to-petes! I'm Smurfblossom. _(shakes Ericka's hand)_ Nice to meet you. Look at you. You're so different. I mean, sorry, but it's true. Do you know how to start a fire with just rope and a stick? I do. I can show you. Actually, Smurfstorm can show you. She's the best at that kind of thing. Right, stormy?

SmurfStorm stretches her bow with a pointless arrow, ready to shoot Ericka. Ericka and SmurfBlossom just freeze, staring at SmurfStorm.

 **SmurfBlossom:** That means "yes." Have you ever seen a rainbow? What about a double rainbow? What about an upside down rainbow? So, is your favorite song. Heeey, hey, hey. Heeey, hey, hey,hey! 'Cause mine is. Your dress is so pretty!

 **SmurfLily:** Smurfblossom, remember, work on that filter, okay _? (takes SmurfBlossom away from Ericka to give her some space.)_

 **SmurfBlossom:** Right. Filter, filter.

 **SmurfStorm:** _(glares at Ericka)_ Alright, just because Dracula likes you and SmurfAggie began to trust you, it doesn't mean I'm not going to keep an eye on you.

 **Ericka:** Okay, I understand, but who's SmurfAggie?

 **Aggie:** I am. I take a form of a smurf everytime I come to their world, and I was renamed SmurfAggie. They never called me Aggie for a reason

 **Ericka:** _(notices Smurfette)_ Umm, what's your name and why are you the only blonde among the girls?

 **Smurfette:** Okay. First, I'm Smurfette, and I'm not exactly born a smurf. You see, I was…

 **Brainy Smurf:** Should I refresh us all on how you came to be? _(pulls out his chalkboard as he clapped his hands, making a firefly shined his light on a cone, pointing Brainy like a spotlight.)_ Smurfette origin story.

 **Raspberry Pie:** Ooh, this is going to be exciting!

 **Smurfette:** Brainy, this really isn't necessary…

 **Brainy Smurf:** _(pulls down a picture of Gargamel creating Smurfette with a lump of clay)_ The evil wizard, Gargamel, started with a lump of clay. She brought to life using a magic spell. At first, he made Smurfette to be evil.

 **Smurfette:** Yeah, that's real nice, but…

 **Brainy Smurf:** _(pulls down another picture of Evil Smurfette walking towards the Smurf Village.)_ Then, Gargamel sent evil Smurfette on a mission to invade Smurf Village, and destroy us all.

 **Smurfette:** Brainy, stop!

 **Brainy Smurf:** _(pulls the last picture of Smurfy Smurfette and Papa Smurf.)_ And then, this is the best part, Papa Smurf used his own magic to make Smurfette good, and she lived with us ever since, in happy, harmonious, smurfy bliss! _(He bowed at the last part.)_

Everyone applauded in amaze.

 **Chug:** Wow, best story ever!

 **Hefty Smurf:** Good presentation, bro.

 **Penfold:** I like a happy ending.

 **Grouchy Smurf:** That story never gets old.

 **Clumsy Smurf:** Such good picture.

When Ericka applauded, she noticed Smurfette hanging her head in shame.

 **Ericka:** Hey, it's alright. I've been doing wrong things myself too. You didn't know anything better.

 **Smurfette:** (sighs) I know. I can't just move on from my past.

 **Stan (Dog):** Sometimes, you have to move on. Dogs do that all the time.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Stan and a white female dog were dating together behind the bushes._

 _ **Stan (Dog):**_ _I'll love you forever, baby! (Just then, a female white poodle passed by as Stan stared at her) Hello there. (he turned back to the current female white dog.) Yeah, it's not working out. (leaves the female white dog to chase off the female white poodle.)_

 _*End of Flashback*_

 **Aggie:** And we have La Muerte and Xibalba. The two gods of Mexico.

 **La Muerte:** I was the ruler of the Land of the Remembered, and my husband, Xibalba, was the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten.

 **Ericka:** What are those places?

 **La Muerte:** The Land of the Remembered is where the souls of dead humans lived and were remembered by their living loved ones, while the Land of the Forgotten are the souls that are no longer remembered. Banishing to the Land of the Forgotten is just Xibalba's punishment.

 **Xibalba:** Hey! At least I was nice to humans now. I also gave Agatha the wandstaff.

 **Ericka:** Wait! It was you who gave Aggie the wandstaff? I thought it's her family heirloom.

 **Xibalba:** It still is. Centuries ago, I found that magical thing in the cave, but I was not allowed to use it since I already have magic, so I gave it to the humans. Two humans in separated families, for that matter. Every 20 years in each generation. I currently gave the wandstaff to Aggie because—

 **Aggie:** I was the combination of the two families. Since my mom and dad were the last ones to use the wandstaff, they allowed me to use it. It's been our family heirloom for hundreds of years in both sides of my family. I thought it was hard to share heirlooms, but I have no problem with it.

 **Ericka:** And that thing made you one of the most powerful people in the universe.

 **Aggie:** I little training won't hurt.

Then, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory used their remotes to roll their carts towards Ericka.

 **Marlin:** _(clears throat)_ Hi, uh… I'm Marlin. There's my son, Nemo, and my friend, Dory.

 **Dory:** Hi, I'm Dory.

 **Ericka:** Hello _(waves at Dory, then turns back to Marlin)_ But where's Nemo's mother?

 **Marlin:** _(sighs sadly and hung his head down)_ She got eaten before Nemo hatched.

 **Ericka:** Oh, I'm so sorry. So, you raised your son on your own?

 **Marlin:** Yes. I did my best to protect my son and I was too overprotective.

 **Drac:** Just like me.

 **Dory:** Hi, I'm Dory.

 **Ericka:** Uh, you just said that.

 **Dory:** _(confused)_ Uh, I did?

 **Marlin:** _(to Ericka)_ Uh, Dory, my friend, here has short term memory loss, so sometimes she forgot, but sometimes she doesn't.

 **Ericka:** Oh, that's fine. Just keep her close to you, and she'll be fine.

 **Nemo:** That's we always do. Dory's a family, after all.

 **Aggie:** Well, you already met the I teams, Captain. I hope you won't be too confusing.

 **Ericka:** Oh, I'm not. _(she shows a long paper as the end rolls on the floor)_ I listed every names and stories you all have. I'm so glad I met and talked to you all. I think I'm starting to learn more about you.

 **Sally Carrera:** Aww. That's sweet. Thank you.

 **Ericka:** No. Thank you… that you gave me another chance… for everything.

 **Saltor:** No problem.

 **Baby Bugs:** It's what we do.

 **Ericka:** Although I have another question?

 **Aggie:** What is it?

 **Ericka** : How did you become a vampire in the first place? I mean, Drac told me you were a human when you came to his hotel, and, suddenly, you've turned into a vampire.

 **Aggie:** Oooohhhhhh, that! You see, I didn't know at first, until I met Eliodoro and Cathernia.

 **Ericka:** Who are they?

 **Eliodoro & Cathernia: **We are! _(they appear behind Vlad)_

 **Drac:** _(to Ericka as he holds her shoulder)_ These are my godparents and my dad's friends, Eliodoro Mondejar and Cathernia Galido

 **Ericka:** Wait! You two and Aggie have the same family names!

 **Aggie:** That's because Eliodoro and Cathernia are my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, in separate families.

 **Eliodoro:** I was on her mother's side. A Mondejar.

 **Cathernia:** And I was on her father's side. A Galido.

 **Aggie:** _(to Ericka)_ They are both vampires and they're the reason I have vampire genes in the first place. Impressive, huh?

 **Ericka:** Very impressive. _(to Eliodoro and Cathernia)_ So, you two weren't married to each other?

 **Cathernia:** Are you kidding? Why should I marry with Senor Stupid?

 **Eliodoro:** _(angrily)_ Stop calling me that or I'll call you "girly pinky freak"!

 **Cathernia:** _(glares at Eliodoro)_ You better take that back!

 **Eliodoro:** _(points his finger at Cathernia angrily)_ You make me!

Cathernia launched at Eliodoro as they started a fight.

 **Vlad:** That's why they never married each other. They fight all the time.

 **Ericka:** Why?

 **Drac:** You'll find out later.

 **Ericka:** _(to Aggie)_ But what about your parents?

Eliodoro and Cathernia stopped fighting when Ericka mentioned about Aggie's parents.

 **Aggie:** They were both born humans. Even the rest of the other generations.

 **Cathernia:** Aggie is the only one whose vampire traits have developed. Our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren were humans without any signs of vampire traits.

 **Eliodoro:** You see, we're married to humans, and the new generations have dominant human genes.

 **Vlad:** And since both of Aggie's parents have recessive vampire genes, she has both dominant human and vampire genes.

 **Ericka:** Now that is very interesting. I really want to ask you, Aggie, but I… kinda….

 **Aggie:** _(holds Ericka's hand to comfort her from guilt and embarrassment)_ It's fine. I'm still mad at you that time, but giving us time to chill down, everything's alright. But why do you ask about my vampire heritage?

 **Ericka:** Well, Drac told me that you turned into a vampire after you saved his father.

 **Vlad & Aggie:** _(glares at Drac)_ YOU TOLD HER THAT?!

 **Drac:** Whoa, Dad, Aggie, I'm sorry! I'm just explaining to her because she thought Aggie was my daughter.

 **Mavis:** Come on, Dad. You two share a father-daughter bond sometimes. Do you think I didn't notice since Aggie's wedding? Everybody noticed.

 **Aggie:** THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN THINKING!

 **Drac:** Aggie saved our lives a couple of times, including mine! I owe her everything!

 **Ericka:** Seriously, Aggie, why do you risk your own life to save everyone, including Drac's or Vlad's?

 **Aggie:** _(blushes and nervously)_ To be honest, Ericka…, I kinda have… a very slight crush on... Vlad… and Drac.

 **Drac:** _(leans on Ericka's ears and whispers)_ It's a second and third zing.

 **Ericka:** _(snickers, then laughs)_ Okay, okay! You really got a thing for older people, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** _(her face turns red)_ I know. It's just that… men who are older than me are soooo charming!

 **Red:** Age doesn't matter. I fell in love with you when we first met. You're 13 and I'm 20.

 **Aggie:** _(still blushes)_ Good point.

 **Ericka:** So, Red is your first zing, and out of three, you chose your first. You're so loyal, Aggie.

 **Aggie:** Just being lucky, I guess.

 **Vlad:** But we're still going to keep an eye on you, Red. Just in case if you're going to break Aggie's heart.

 **Red:** For the last time, that's not gonna happened.

When Ericka observed the monsters and other people around, she discovered the smiles in their faces when they were together, despite of their differences and few of their loved ones died. She never thought would be this happy.

 **Ericka:** I wanted to ask all of you. Even though you're all so different, you lived in different worlds, and some of you have dark pasts, how can you all be so happy?

Mostly Aggie and the I teams didn't answer. Ericka was right about her questions; they're all different, but still happy. They didn't know where to start when they just focused on the present and the future.

 **Aggie:** To be honest, we don't know. We're quite uncomfortable with new friends, sometimes, but when we get to know each other and talk about our happiness and sadness, it feels like you already forgot your pain and past, like it was never happen.

 **Roo:** And all these differences we have, they don't matter. Besides, our flaws brought us together and useful to one's and each other's lives.

 **Fred:** Sometimes, when we are sad, friends can do something to make us happy.

 **Vlad:** Even we tried to accept the death of our loved ones, even though it's hard, we know they want us to be happy, no matter what.

 **Tulip:** The most important thing is we love, respect, and understand each other.

 **Lydia:** (walks over with guilt) And we treat each other as a family. (her family glared at her for treating Ericka unfairly, which Lydia accepts it) Ericka, I wanted to apologize about what I said. I was just…

 **Ericka:** Protecting your family. I know. I understand. Mavis and Aggie did the same, and I forgive them, including you.

When Lydia looked at her family if she was doing great, Vlad only nodded, Drac winked at her, and Aggie gave a thumb-up. While she was alone near the pool, Lydia just realized she was overreacted about Ericka. Back in her days, she hated humans because they hated monsters, and humans killed her sister-in-law. Lydia didn't want her brother to be ended up like Martha, being killed by a human, but Lydia was living with humans now since she met his nephew-in-law, great-nephew, and Aggie, who looked just like her Aunt Amaia, and the human who saved her and her family's life. Lydia was also trained to accept humans now and wanted to start a new life with them, so she admitted she was wrong about Ericka, and it's her time to make it right. It worked anyway.

 **Nemo:** _(to Ericka)_ Surely your parents taught you about these thing we'd told you, right?

When the little clownfish mentioned her parents, Ericka felt so sad about that because she never met her parents.

 **Ericka:** _(sadly)_ Actually, I never knew my mother, or my father.

 **Babs:** Oh, is that so? So this means, your great-grandfather was the one who raised you, right?

 **Ericka:** Yes. I basically grew up on this ship.

 **Izzy:** That's why you're a captain.

 **Ericka:** _(chuckles)_ It's all I've ever known.

 **Thunder Dash:** And you don't have any friends?

 **Ericka:** _(sadly)_ Never. Not even a single one.

 **Eunice:** That's so… lonely of you, darling.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Told you need lots and lots of friends!

 **Yang:** So, you've been living in this ship all your life?

 **Ericka:** It's like I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean. My Great-Grandfather wants me to be like him when he told me monsters are like animals. And since he raised me and mentored me to fight, I just have one dream; getting out of this ship and living my own life alone, but I think that could be impossible.

 **Bunty:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you think your dreams would be impossible to achieve? We don't believe at that such thing.

 **Numbuh 2:** We already achieve our dreams as long as we work hard for it.

 **Mavis:** And you should do the same, Ericka. You're a grown woman now. You can't be in your great-grandfather's cage forever. You should live your life and have fun while you're still young. Experience what everybody in not just the whole world, but the whole universe ever experienced.

 **Han:** And you have to free yourself from your family's old legacy, and start a new one, like what you and Dracula said.

Aggie: Ericka Van Helsing, you have a choice to make. You could let your great-grandpappy tell you how to live your life, or... you could be who you want to be and do whatever you want to do!

 **Aggie:** _ **I know the world can get you down  
Things don't work out quite the way that you thought  
Feeling like all your dream days are done  
Your fears and doubts are all you've got**_

 _ **But there's a light shining deep inside  
Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em **_

When Aggie squashed an apple and a tomato, her two friends started to complain.

 **Applejack & White Shadow:** Hey! You just squashed our favorite—!

 **Aggie:** _ **And let it shine for all the universe to see  
That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome **_

**Main I teams** _ **: Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!**_

 **Honorary I teams:** _ **It's time to be so awesome!**_

 **Back-up I teams:** _ **Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!**_

 **All I teams:** _ **It's time to be so awesome!**_

 **Ericka:** _ **You've no idea how hard it's been**_

 **All I teams:** _ **(It's time to be awesome!)**_

 **Ericka:** _ **This dull routine I've been forced to do**_

 **Aggie:** _ **Don't let him rob you of who you want to be  
Be awesome, it's all up to you **_

**Ericka:** _ **I feel the light stirring deep inside  
It's like a tale still yet to be told **_

**All I teams:** _ **(It's time to be awesome!)**_

 **Aggie & Ericka: **_**And now it's time to break the shackles free  
And start living like the brave and the bold! **_

The rest of the monsters on the ship started to join in as they made the beat for the music by stomping the deck, like drums, almost waking Van Helsing up from his nap.

 **I teams and monsters** _ **: It's time to be awesome!  
Let loose, be true, so awesome!  
It's time to be awesome!  
Go big, be you, so awesome! **_

With support and guide from Dracula, his family, friends, the rest of the monsters and the I teams, Ericka proudly used her acrobatic moves to sent herself to the control room to control the wheel of the ship

 **Lightning Dash:** _ **We soar through the clouds in the skies**_

 **Skipper & Skenda: **_**Elaborate schemes we would love to devise**_

 **Skully & Skulio: **_**We rescued our treasure and stored it away**_

 **Papa Smurf & SmurfWillow** _ **: Saving each other and ourselves from danger days**_

 **All:** _ **We see that light filling up our skies**_

 **Aggie:** _ **So take your great-grandfather's legacy and toss 'em  
'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly **_

**Ericka** _ **: Hey, monsters, it's time to be awesome!**_

 **All:** _ **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

 **Aggie:** Come on, team! Let's show Captain Ericka how it's done!

Dona plugged the wire together, igniting the colorful lights that she and the rest of the I teams hung earlier all over the deck and tied on masts. Waterproof neon lights were added all over and every outside part of the ship and lightened up too. The whole ship was like a moving Las Vegas or Atlantis.

 **Rainbow Dash:** And now for the finishing touch! _(to Aggie)_ Can I, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** Sure, whatever.

 **Rainbow Dash:** _(to Twilight)_ How about you, Twilight? Is that okay?

 **Twilight:** Well, the night needs more light, but make it colorful, if you know what I mean.

 **Rainbow Dash:** I know exactly what you mean.

Rainbow Dash charged high up from the ship into the sky, then dove down with extreme speed.

 **Children and youngsters of the I teams:** Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom!

 **Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash & Prism:** Go Mom! Go Mom! Go Mom! Go Mom!

When Rainbow Dash dove even faster, almost reaching the ship, a comet-like light ignited around her body. As she reached half-way onto the ship, the light around her exploded, creating the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash still carried the rainbow behind her as she flew around the ship, creating swirly rainbow around the cruise.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (laughs with pride) Oh yeah! Haha!

The monsters and everyone else admired Rainbow Dash's Rainboom and the rainbow around them

 **Ericka:** Wow! It's so… awesome!

 **Mavis:** Having this feeling before?

 **Ericka:** No, not actually. I've been living in this ship with my whole life, and no one other than my great-grandfather appreciated my moves. At least you guys appreciated what the other's do, or someone appreciated of what you do that is great.

 **Mavis:** Are you kidding? When you introduce yourself to us on the first day, you were incredible!

 **Ericka:** Thanks! No one ever said that about me before.

 **Mavis:** It's because you don't have friends and… well, a proud family to appreciate you. Your great-grandfather might have appreciated you.

 **Ericka:** Sort of. He taught me those things, but he got used to it, so he stopped complimenting about me and, what I am doing to make him proud and showed him that I can be independent. He's the only family I got, and it's quite… dull. Other than freedom, I wanted something… just a small thing, I guess.

 **Aggie:** What is it?

 **Ericka:** _(pauses a while and sighs)_ Good friends and family, like what you all have, It's not exactly small, but they are some of the things I wanted to have, but one small thing is not enough.

 **Johnny:** That's not true! One small thing can make a really big thing.

 **Mavis:** _ **Hey, now, don't be sad  
We know how you feel  
Because we've experienced that before  
And that little pain can be heal**_

 **Ericka** _ **: It's not that so important  
So it's okay, it's complicated**_

 **Dennis:** _ **But we can still pick one small, little thing  
To show you that, instead**_

 **Aggie:** _ **One small thing doesn't seem like a lot**_

 **Mavis:** _ **One small thing, work with the time you've got**_

 **Roy & Rebecca: **_**Soon, one small thing becomes two**_

 **The Blues & The Tri-Pies: **_**After two, perhaps another few**_

 **Baby Tweety & Baby Twaty: **_**Then one small thing is not so small**_

 **Petunia & Petina: **_**One small thing can be the biggest thing of all**_

 **Dusty** _ **: All right now, since you're here  
Let's see what we can do **_

**Tigger & Tiggro: **_**Bounce with the flow until you go  
Together, me and you **_

**Ericka: I've** _ **got seashell necklaces for everyone  
So what else do ya got? **_

**Bubbles (powerpuff girl),Bubs & Stella: **_**Well, we could play the bubbles  
You'll like this one a lot! **_

**Hank, Pedro & Wendy: **_**One small thing, it's a good place to start**_

 **I teams:** _ **(Just one small thing)**_

 **Eliodoro & Cathernia: **_**One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart**_

 **I teams:** _ **(Don't seem apart)**_

 **Aggie & the I teams: **_**Soon, one small thing leads to more  
It's so much more than there was before  
Just one small thing, and you will see  
The start of something big for you and me **_

**Aggie:** _ **One small thing**_

 **I teams: (** _ **Just one small thing)**_

 **Jerry & Jenny** _ **: Or a tall thing**_

 **Tom & Ton: (** _ **Just one tall thing)**_

 **Avery:** _ **Or a sing thing**_

 **The 4** **th** **Honorary group: (** _ **Just one sing-y thing)**_

 **La Muerte:** _ **Or a bling thing**_

 **Xibalba: (** _ **Just one bling-y thing)**_

 **King Julien & Jolie: **_**A conga thing**_

 **The 1** **st** **Main group: (** _ **Yeah, a conga thing)**_

 **Sherlock Gnomes** _ **: Or a longah thing**_

 **The 7** **th** **Honorary group: (** _ **Just one longah thing)**_

 **Dory:** _ **A blue thing, true thing, you thing**_

 **All:** _ **(Oooh-oooh)**_

 **Ericka: A** _ **whee thing, sea thing, me thing**_

 **All:** _ **(Oooh-oooh-oooh!)**_

 **Aggie & the I teams: **_**So many things and everything until our time is done  
There's one small thing for each and everyone! **_

At this part, Ericka was alone in the middle of the deck where a spotlight shined above her. Just then, the Dracula family came to her.

 **Vlad:** _ **One small thing, so much we can create**_

 **Drac:** _ **You and me, we started something great**_

 **Aggie:** _ **It's so amazing, look around  
At all the happy sights and sounds **_

**Johnny:** _ **One small thing is big, it's true  
You did this all for us **_

**Mavis:** _ **I just wish there was one small thing  
An extra special kind of thing **_

**All (except Ericka):** _ **That we could do for you...**_

This part made Ericka blushed as she was embarrassed that her new friends wanted to give her something that she always wanted in her life, and she smiled appreciatively

 **All (except Ericka):** _ **One small thing!**_

 **Aggie:** You see, Ericka? Ever since we came here, I think you already got what you've always wanted.

Ericka looked at the people and monsters around her, especially her Zing, who were all smiling at her, making her think that her future was already right in front of her. Ericka never thought of this day coming. Everything that she always dreamed of was here all along. Socializing with new friends, which she never thought she befriended monsters and the group of heroes she idolized the most. Found true romance, which she never thought of ended up falling with her great-grandfather's nemesis, Count Dracula. And, possibility, a family, in the future. Drac was right about one thing he had told her on their date "Family is everything. You have to honor the past. But we make our own future."

Ericka almost burst into tears, but quickly sniffed and wiped her tears.

 **Ericka:** _(sobs)_ Thank you. Thank you all… for everything.

 **Baby Taz:** _(cries)_ Oh! Group hug! Group hug now!

Ericka wasn't ready for a group hug since she never had one before. When Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Lydia, Aggie, the whole I teams, and all monsters grouped hugged, Ericka was like stuck in the middle of the crowd. She never experienced group hug before, but it felt good as she relaxed herself, letting her new friends hugged her.

* * *

 **To make you understand the other characters who aren't belong the Hotel Transylvania world, here are the other shows and movies that crossovered with Hotel Transylvania:**

 **Penguins of Madagascar  
The Nightmare Before Christmas  
Winnie the Pooh  
Fairly oddparents  
Powerpuff girls  
Angry Birds movie  
A.N.T. Farm  
Tom and Jerry  
Kid vs Kat  
Oggy and the Cockroaches  
Phineas and Ferb.  
Tinkerbell (mainly Secret of the Wings)  
Jake and the Neverland pirates  
Looney Tunes  
Baby Looney Tunes  
Hannah Montana  
Fed movies  
Combo Niños  
Star Wars  
YinYangYo  
Turbo F.A.S.T.  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
Chicken Run  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
Shaun the Sheep  
Dog with a Blog  
Zootopia  
The Great Mouse Detective  
Sherlock Gnomes  
Storks  
Cars  
Planes  
Danger Mouse (2015 reboot)  
Smurfs (The Lost Village version)  
the Book of Life  
Finding Nemo & Finding Dory**

 **The some scenes of introduction were based of each characters' show or movie quotes.**

" **We Got the Beat" was a parody from the original song "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Gos  
"Time to be Awesome" was a parody song from the original song "Time to be Awesome" by from My Little Pony: The Movie  
"One small thing" was a parody song from the original song "One Small Thing" by from My Little Pony: The Movie  
**


	3. Meet the family and friends part 2

Moments later, Aggie showed Ericka about the Elements of Friendship that their ID necklaces held when they glowed back in Atlantis.

 **Aggie:** _(smacks the board with a stick, pointing the pictures of the Elements of Friendship_ ) Elements of Friendship, Ericka. Elements of Friendship. These are magical shards that represents what friendship is made of and what form friendship.

Ericka sat on a school armchair, like if she was attending school.

 **Aggie:** Each group represented one element, except for the 8.1st and 8.2nd Main groups since they share the same element. As so was the 7.1st and 7.2nd groups Each group matches the personality with the elements. Mission, Loyalty, Sharing, Magic, Generosity, Teamwork, Talent, Frenemy, Enthusiasm, Hardwork, Curiosity, Kindness, Adventure, Learning, Disguise, Laughter, Bravery, Hope, Combination, Honesty, Life, Dream, Childhood, Solution, Confidence, Family, Try, Mystery, Love, Support, Sacrifice, Safety, Story, and Memories. When these elements were ignited by a spark, it created the Element of Imagination. These are 35 the Elements of Friendship. The elements didn't just represent us, but also created powerful magic that can defeat and heal evil, and tell us if there's a friendship problem so we solved it and they tell us that it's a mission accomplish.

 **Ericka:** Can you tell me which element represents what group?

 **Aggie:** Sure thing, since you haven't studied this and you stopped researching since July 2018. Alright. The 1st Main group represented the Element of Mission, the 2nd Main group represented the Element of Loyalty, 3rd Main group - Sharing, 4th Main group – Magic, 5th Main group – Generosity, 6th Main group – Teamwork, 7th Main group – Talent, 8.1st & 8.2nd Main groups – Frenemy, 9th Main group – Enthusiasm, 10th Main group – Hardwork, 11.1st Main group – Curiosity, 11.2nd Main group – Kindness, 12.1st Main group – Adventure, 12.2nd Main group – Learning, 13.1st Main group – Disguise, 13.2nd or just Fred – Laughter, 14th Main group – Bravery, 15.1st Main group – Hope, 15.2nd Main group – Combination, 16th Main group – Honesty, 17th Main group – Life, 1st Honorary group – Dream, 2nd Honorary group – Childhood, 3rd Honorary group – Solution, 4th Honorary group – Confidence, 5th Honorary group – Family, 6th Honorary group – Try, 7.1st & 7.2nd – Mystery, 8th Honorary group – Love, 9th Honorary group – Support, 1st Back-up group – Sacrifice, 2nd Back-up group – Safety, 3rd Back-up group – Story, 4th Honorary group – Memories, and the Element of Imagination…, I represented it.

 **Ericka:** I think I get the point here. That's why you called you're team, The Imaginary Teams, because you, as the leader, represents the Element of Imagination.

 **Aggie:** _(her cheeks turn red)_ Well, um… thank you, I guess.

 **Ericka:** _(To Drac, Mavis and Vlad, who were behind her)_ So, which group you are and which element you represented?

 **Mavis:** We're the 5th Honorary and we represent the Element of Family.

 **Vlad:** Kind of relate to our situation before we met Aggie.

Diane hopped beside Ericka, clucking happily at her.

 **Ericka:** Oh, cute little chicken.

 **Mavis:** That's Diane. Aunt Lydia's pet chicken _(whispers on Ericka's ear)_ She used to be a human.

Ericka had her eyes widened in shock.

 **Ericka:** _(stammers)_ But… she… You know what? I don't wanna know

 **Mavis:** It's kind of a long story.

 **Aggie:** Very lucky Aunt Lydia didn't eat her instead.

 **Vlad:** I don't know about you, but, to be honest, she's a lot wicked than me.

 **Ben:** Hey, Ericka! You wanna play sword fight with us?

 **Captain Jake:** Yeah. It could be fun!

 **Ericka:** Thank you, kids, but I—

 **Aggie:** You know, friendship lesson can dismiss early.

 **Ericka:** Are you sure?

 **Aggie:** Of course! It's also part of a friendship lesson. Go and have fun with friends, even we're your new friends now.

 **Ericka:** Okay. _(to Ben)_ Alright, Ben. I'm in! Where can I get an extra sword?

When Ericka left as so was Mavis and Vlad to watch Dennis play with the other kids, Aggie zapped the board and kept it in her wandstaff, then Dracula approached her.

 **Drac:** You know, it's awfully nice of you that you share friendship lessons with Ericka.

 **Aggie:** Well, since she's part of a friendship problem we solved in Atlantis and she's a big fan, I think she deserved to be taught about friendship. Besides, Drac, I really felt bad about her for not having friends and never knew about her parents.

 **Drac:** I know how that feels. Not actually me, but Mavis. You know, she never met her mother since—

 **Aggie:** I get it. You know, Ericka's a one lucky gal, like you being a lucky vamp _. (Teasingly elbows Drac on the stomach)_

 **Drac:** Oh you!

 **Aggie:** No, really. I think choosing Red instead of you was worth it. There's still someone out there might fall in love with you. And there she is. The descendant of your arch-rival who tried to kill you on your vacation time.

 **Drac:** Knock it off, Aggie! I mean it this time!

Suddenly, Hank, Pedro, and Wendy ran towards them, trying to escape from a wave of wolf pups.

 **Wendy:** Uncle Drac! Aggie! Thank goodness we found you.

 **Aggie:** What happened?

 **Pedro:** Well, the fish man freed the wolf pups from the Kids Club and they're heading this way!

 **Drac:** _(frustrates)_ Holy Rabies. Where are Wayne and Wanda?!

 **Hank:** We haven't seen them anywhere!

 **Drac:** There's gotta be a way to calm those wolf pups, even without their parents.

 **Aggie:** That's not the only problem. Everyone was now over bored. The fish men were having a vacation too since Ericka put us in-charge with the activities and entertainments.

 **Drac:** Well, it's a good thing you build a stage where we can entertain people. All we need is a song and I think the whole team should sing.

 **Aggie:** Got it!

With her super speed, Aggie gathered up the musical geniuses and dancing experts of the I teams. Literally. She picked Rico, Renda, King Julien, Jolie, Chyna, Ferb, Flerk, Miley, Fred, and Johnny and brought them behind the stage where they met up with Drac.

 **Chyna:** Whoa, Aggie! What's the big idea?!

 **Aggie:** The big idea is the monsters were over bored. We don't want them to have the most boring vacation ever. We have to entertain them. We're in-charge, after all.

 **King Julien:** Ugh, Why do have to do this? I am the king!

 **Aggie:** Do you want these monsters to shake their booties like you did?

 **King Julien:** _(squeals)_ Do I?

 **Miley:** Alright. So, what song should we use?

 **Aggie:** That's why I gathered you all here. Any suggestions?

 **Johnny:** I have a box of CDs here. _(takes out a box of music CDs)_

 **Drac:** Okay. Let's just pick one.

 **Aggie:** Make sure that the song fits the theme here. In the middle of the ocean, on a cruise ship

They searched the box for a good song that is perfect for today's theme.

 **Renda:** Ooh, how about this one? _(takes out a CD that entitles "Under the sea" by_ _Samuel E. Wright_ _)_

 **Aggie:** Nah. We're not even at the bottom of the sea.

 **Jolie:** What about this? _(takes out a CD that entitles "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin)_

 **Drac:** Not so cheerful. Anything else?

 **Johnny:** Wait! This could be the one _! (shows Drac and Aggie the CD)_

 **Aggie:** It's perfect. Now, how about dancing? You know the step.

Ferb and Flerk nodded and danced, using random dancing moves. Flerk only danced in air. The others, except Aggie, had their jaws dropped in amazement.

 **Fred:** Wow. That's really-

 **Aggie:** _(interrupting)_ Uhp-uhp! Wait for it...

Ferb did the splits to end the dance

 **Aggie:** I think that's too much, but that'll do. _(whispers to the rest)_ That's why they're two of the dancing experts here.

Rico Renda, King Julien, Jolie, Chyna, Ferb, Flerk, Miley, Fred, Drac, and Johnny nodded. Suddenly, Raspberry Pie poked her head out, where she heard Aggie's conversation with the others.

 **Raspberry Pie:** Hey, watcha doin'? _(gasps)_ You're planning to cheer these monsters?! I'll go tell Mom.

 **Aggie:** No! Raspberry! That's not what I— _(groans)_ Forget it. Let's just get this show on the road… or on the sea, for that matter. _(she turns on a microphone so she could make an announcement of her own. Her voice echoing over the PA system.)_ Calling all members of the Imaginary teams, come at the back of the stage, please!

When they heard that announcement, the I teams (except Pinkie Pie, which she was not around) left their games, and headed behind the stage.

Moments later, Aggie and the whole team climbed up the stairs, without musical instruments this time. Aggie turned her wandstaff into a microphone and tapped its head. Johnny put the CD with the song "Cake by the Ocean" cover by The Bellas from Pitch Perfect 3 in the music player and pushed the play button to start the music.

 **Honorary and Back-Up I teams:** _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

 **Aggie:** _ **Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious girl; why those feet cold?  
We just getting started, don't you tiptoe, tiptoe  
**_ **  
Red:** _ **Waste time with a masterpiece  
Don't waste time with a masterpiece**_

 **Drac:** _ **You should be rolling with me  
You should be rolling with me ah-ha!**_

 **Marlin** _ **: You're a real-life fantasy  
You're a real-life fantasy**_

 **Aggie:** _ **But you're moving so carefully  
Let's start living dangerously**_

 **Aggie and Main I teams:** _ **Talk to me, baby  
I'm goin' blind from this sweet sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I  
Keep on hopin' we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I  
Keep on hopin' we'll eat cake by the ocean**_

 **Ruby:** _ **Oh, oh, oh yeah. Oh-oh yeah.**_

 **Mavis:** _ **Holy Rabies  
See you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am**_

 **Honorary & Back-up I teams: **_**(Yes ma'am)**_

 **Mavis:** _ **I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh**_

 **Skipper & Skenda: **_**Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece**_

 **McQueen & Dusty: **_**You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah**_

 **Danger Mouse & SmurfStorm:** _ **You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy**_

 **Aggie, Drac, Mavis, & Johnny: **_**But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously**_

 **Aggie & Main I teams: _Talk to me, baby_  
 _I'm going blind from this sweet sweet craving, whoa-oh_  
 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy_  
 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_  
 _Walk for me, baby_  
 _I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_  
 _Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy_  
 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_**

* * *

In the secret room, Van Helsing woke up from his nap time when he heard lous noises coming from outside.

 **Van Helsing:** _(covers his ear)_ Ugh, what now?!

* * *

 **Honorary I teams:** _**Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life**_

 **Cosmo:** _ **(Gimme that)**_

 **Back-up I teams:** _ **Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night**_

 **Prism:** _ **(I need it every night)**_

 **Honorary I teams** _ **: Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life**_

 **Back-up I teams:** _ **Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night**_

 **Tigger, Tigro, Roo & Raa: **_**Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean**_

 **Aggie & Main I teams: **_**Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby (walk for me baby)**_

 **Honorary I teams:** _ **(Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life)**_

 **Aggie & Main I teams: **_**I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh**_

 **Back-up I teams:** _ **(Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night)**_

 **Aggie & Main I teams: **_**Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy**_

 **Honorary I teams:** _ **(Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life)**_

 **Aggie & Main I teams: **_**Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat**_

 **Aggie, Main I teams, Honorary & Back-up I teams: **_**Cake by the ocean babe**_

When the song ended, a giant party cannon was behind the stage and fired a giant pink five-layered cake in the air with colorful confetti. Everyone turned their heads up to see the cake was going to fall. Drac gasped when he saw the cake was falling towards him. The cake landed on Drac one layer at a time until it melted like ice cream. The melted cake was spreading all over the floor, letting it touch the feet of everyone.

Drac poked his head out of the cake.

 **Drac:** Pinkie Pie! _(A candle with a little fire fell on his head)_

 **Pinkie Pie:** _(comes out of the party cannon)_ Oopsie! Sorry, Drac! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! Did I embarrass you in front of your new girlfriend?

Drac groaned as he blew the flame of the candle on his head.

Ericka didn't mind that she took a mush of cake and ate some.

 **Ericka:** Actually, it's a pretty good cake!

Just then, the wolf pups gathered up the melted cake, making ii into a ball, and threw the ball cake onto each other. They accidentally started throwing to other monsters, making a mess. Aggie and her friends realized it was fun as they gave themselves a try. They started throwing cake balls at each, which they laughed and were having fun already.

Ericka saw how happy and fun everyone had in throwing cake balls. Despite of their differences, they are still happy with each other. She never felt this way before and all her life, since she never had friends and she never had any fu like this before. She asked her great-grandfather to play with her when she was a child, but he kept forcing her to stop playing and taught her to hate any monsters.

These memories of sadness interrupted when someone threw a cake on her back. She turned around to see who threw a ball of cake on her. She noticed Drac, who turned his back on her and whistled, pretending that he didn't do it. Ericka rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew it was Drac. She took a mush of cake on the floor, turning into a ball, and threw it on Drac's face when he turned to realize cake was coming towards him.

When Drac threw another cake ball on Ericka as revenge, Ericka dodged, trying not to let the cake hit her as she threw another cake to the others. She never felt this… happy before. It was fun!

Suddenly, Van Helsing's voice was heard when he rolled on the deck.

 **Van Helsing:** WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! ( _sees the deck was a mess with melted cake and with monsters throwing cake ball on each other. He gasps when he sees Ericka is with them, especially with Dracula.)_ Ericka?!

Ericka, the monsters and the I teams froze like statues and glanced at Van Helsing, who glared at them.

 **Ericka:** Great-grandfather! Umm… cake? _(Hands the cake over to Van Helsing)_

 **Van Helsing:** Ericka! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be with… these creatures! ( _points Aggie and the Imaginary teams)_ Look at you! They hurt you!

 **Ericka:** They did not! We were just having fun!

 **Van Helsing:** Is this what you call "fun"?! They threw this ting on you! _(points the pink icing all over Ericka's face and clothes.)_

 **Ericka:** That's just cake! It's completely harmless!

Van Helsing tried the cake himself as he tasted it. He started to like it.

 **Van Helsing:** Hmm… Not bad.

 **Cheese Sandwich:** That's my wife's easy bake cake.

 **Van Helsing:** I DON'T CARE! _(to Ericka)_ And you, young lady, come with me now _! (grabs Ericka's hand and drags her with him)_

 **Ericka:** Oh, come on, great-grandfather! We were just having fun.

 **Van Helsing:** The fun place is to be with me at all cost.

 **Aggie:** Wait, Van Helsing! There's something we have to tell you.

 **Van Helsing:** _(groans and turns around, looking at Aggie and the I teams)_ What is it?

 **Aggie:** _(smirks)_ Think fast.

 **Van Helsing:** _(confuse)_ What?

Aggie and the whole team, each member, took out a mush of cake, and threw them on Van Helsing.

When they entered the hidden passageway, Van Helsing angrily rolled in with mush of cake on his head, face and metallic body, while Ericka followed him, laughing with the others of what they did to her great-grandfather.

 **Ericka:** _(laughter)_ Good one, everyone! That's really funny!

When they arrived at van Helsing's room, Ericka was still laughing about what happened as Van Helsing closed the door.

 **Ericka:** _ **(**_ _laughter)_ Haha! You've got to admit it, Great-grandfather, that was really funny!

 **Van Helsing:** _(extended his head on Ericka's face, glaring at her)_ What were you thinking, young lady?! I told you not to talk with those creatures.

 **Ericka:** They were just unusual friends who just cheering me up, teaching me about friendship, and have fun!

 **Van Helsing:** _(chuckled ridiculously)_ Friends? Please, Ericka. You're too naïve to have friends.

 **Ericka:** What do you mean? I never had friends all my life!

 **Van Helsing:** How about me? I'm your friend.

 **Ericka:** Yes, but you never played with me when I asked you when I was a child.

 **Van Helsing:** I was a busy man, girl. You still have your stuff toys to play with you that time.

 **Ericka:** Except that their lifeless! They can't move! They can't talk! At least Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends were moving and talking.

 **Van Helsing:** I don't know who they are, but they all are bad influence.

 **Ericka:** How can those guys who were teaching me friendship and cheering me up was bad influence? They're telling me to be independent and live my own life.

 **Van Helsing:** They brainwashed you and controlled you to come with them and leave me here.

 **Ericka:** They never said that. They are friends and they gave me fun. Great-grandfather, I never felt this before. Being happy and have fun, like what I always wanted!

 **Van Helsing:** _(rolls his eyes and grunts)_ Friends. They're good for nothing.

 **Ericka:** _(angrily)_ What's with you and friends anyway?! What's your problem with them?!

 **Van Helsing:** _(furiously)_ NOTHING! _(calms down and sighs)_ They are nothing but trouble!

As Van Helsing rolled towards his desk, Ericka was confuse and curious why her great-grandfather hated, not just monsters, but also friends.

With Kowalski's satellite dish sound tracker, everyone can hear the Van Helsings' conversation within the hidden passageway, and Aggie and the Imaginary teams were quite hurt when they heard what Van Helsing said that "Friends are nothing but trouble."

 **Ramone:** That old man has problems with friends, man.

 **Twilight:** I guess Ericka wasn't the only one who has friendship problem.

 **Prevate:** Should we tell him what friendship is all about, just like what we taught to Ericka earlier?

 **SmurfWillow:** Sorry, little Prevate, but I think we should give the Van Helsings some space.

 **Piglet:** Oh d-d-d-d-dear. You're right. We don't want Ericka to get herself in trouble again.

 **Tyler:** Let's just keep entertaining these monsters before anything bad will happen

As they agreed Tyler's advice, the whole team went back to the stage to keep the monsters entertain by singing songs. Drac felt pity for Ericka. He reflected her situation with Mavis. He kept his daughter from going outside the hotel with just few friends, while Ericka was trapped in a ship with no friends at all. If this keeps happening, Ericka wouldn't make her own future with Drac. Soon, they will go back home to Transylvania, but he can't leave Ericka. She's his Zing, and she has to be with him. He has to think fast before the day will come of going home.

* * *

 **The song doesn't belong to me.**

 **Cake by the Ocean cover sang by the Bellas from Pitch Perfect 3. I dislike the original song because with the "f" word on the lyrics**


	4. Calvin (promo)

This season on Hotel Transylvania 3: The Love Boat and Friendship Onboard. The adventure and romance of Summer Vacation becomes a hunt for truth.

 **Dracula:** _(shows Ericka a photo of younger Van Helsing and a young human man)_ So what do you know about Van Helsing's human friend who I'd met before?

 **Ericka:** Calvin! _(shows Dracula the board of Van Helsing and his ancestors and allies)_ Just one photo. No records. No one even talks about him anymore.

Against all odds.

 **Griffin:** There are those who will destroy you for the knowledge you seek if you keep doing this.

They'll risk everything to uncover the biggest secret.

 **Aggie:** We'll have a proper adventure if we go to one place where everyone can relax!

Read The Love Boat and Friendship Onboard to join the adventure of our heroes on cruise.


	5. Calvin

Two days later, when Drac secretly flew in the Van Helsings' secret room where he discovered a photo of his old human friend, Calvin, the other day, he started to get curious. He paced around the ship without letting his family know what he was thinking

 **Drac:** _(in his thought)_ How Calvin and Van Helsing know each other?

He couldn't think that over unless he has a clue about them.

Meanwhile, Ericka waited for her great-grandfather. He refused to sleep ever since that "fun" scene at the deck. Ericka knew her great-grandfather started to become overprotective around her, and even his nap meter hit naptime, he started to resist it to keep an eye on Ericka.

Just then, Ericka has an idea. She made fish soup for Van Helsing. She secretly put a few sleeping pills in the soup and served it to her great-grandfather on his desk.

 **Ericka:** Here we go. Special lunch for my special great-grandfather!

 **Van Helsing:** _(curious)_ What's the occasion?

 **Ericka:** Nothing. It's just since you took care of me throughout the years, I want to do something for you in return.

 **Van Helsing:** You already did something for me if you had killed Dracula.

 **Ericka:** _(groans)_ Can I do anything than that?!

 **Van Helsing:** _(rolls his eyes)_ Fine! _(takes a spoonful of soup, and sipped on it)_ Hmm, this is a good soup!

 **Ericka:** I knew you'd like it.

 **Van Helsing:** _(takes another sip)_ Wow, this soup is so delicious, I feel… _(yawns)_ sleepy. _(His face fell on the bowl of soup and snores)_

Ericka checked his nap meter again, and this time, the arrow pointed on the red level. It worked. Ericka tiptoed towards the door and closed it slowly.

* * *

Drac is still pacing around, thinking. Ericka made it to the deck, seeing Dracula pacng around. Ericka thought it was cute when he paced around and becoming serious. She thought at first that he was a fun vampire, but, sometimes, he can be busy and serious.

 **Ericka:** Hey, late fanger!

 **Drac:** _(startles)_ Ericka, my zing! _(he zooms towards Ericka and stopped right in front of her)_ Wait, who told you that I'm a late fanger?! I never told you!

 **Ericka:** _(laughs)_ Your father told me when you're not looking. He's a good storyteller, especially the part he possessed your baby raccoon and you're afraid of it.

 **Drac:** _(growls frustratingly)_ Ugh! Dad! Alright, forget that! I'm glad you're here, my love! I want to ask a question. I hope it'll not ruin our relationship.

 **Ericka:** Dracula, you're my zing! If you want a question, just tell me. Anything.

 **Drac:** Alright. I just want to know about your family.

Ericka stunned and frowned a little. She doesn't want Drac to know much of her family since her ancestors and her great-grandfather had many attempts to kill him. It was quite embarrassing and guilty.

 **Ericka:** Oh. I don't think you should know more about them. You already know my family… and myself. You know, monster hunters, legacy and stuff, making plans of killing you and your kind, and all monster kinds.

 **Drac:** What do you know about Calvin?

Ericka gasped. She quickly held Drac's wrists, looked around them to see if no one's looking, and pulled Drac with her to her cabin. She closed the door tight and closed the curtain of her window cabin. Her cabin was like her great-grandfather's secret room, except it was not so dark and no Atlantis plans board. The room was only filled with board about the Imaginary team, her family history, and lots of posters and monsters, including Dracula, with knives on them.

 **Ericka:** Sorry about my room. I had this since I was a kid, and… _(chuckles embarrassingly)_ these monsters with knives, oh, there just—

 **Drac:** Don't worry, I get it. You hate monsters before, but that was in the past now.

 **Ericka:** _(blushes, pulling the knives from the posters)_ Right! _(clears her throat)_ So, what do _**you**_ know about Calvin?

 **Drac:** He was my old human friend back in my days. He was a monster hunter who almost trying to kill me, until he spared me when I told him have my wife to return to. He suddenly disappeared and I haven't seen him anymore. The only thing I have of him is this photo. _(shows Ericka an old black-and-white photo of him and Calvin, except Drac doesn't appear in photographs because of being a vampire)_

 **Ericka:** _(gasps)_ Photographic evidence! I've gotta add it to my Calvin file _. (takes the photo from Drac and put it in a folder.)_

 **Drac:** _(takes the folder)_ You have a whole file on Calvin?! _(opens the folder and it reveals to be empty)_ Seriously? This is it?

 **Ericka:** _(shows Drac a board of her family and allies)_ I've been looking into him for years when my great-grandfather mentioned his name, but there's nothing. Just few photos, no records. No one even talks about him anymore. One time, a piece of junk mail with his name on it showed up at this ship, and a day later, Great-Grandfather bought the post office, and I never saw our mail pigeon again.

 **Drac:** Maybe it retired or somebody or Van Helsing killed it?

 **Ericka:** Bad things happen to people who ask about Calvin.

 **Drac:** So where are we going to find more information about him?

 **Ericka:** _(smirks)_ I know a thing.

* * *

Later, Drac and Ericka stood up in front of an old split door.

 **Drac:** What's this?

 **Ericka:** This is where my great-grandfather kept all his secrets. No one entered this room except him. Neither the fish men nor I can open or come in there because it's lock, very secret,and my great-grandfather had the key with him.

 **Drac:** Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get the key!

Drac transformed into a bat and flew away while Ericka followed him by running.

 **Ericka:** We better hurry before he wakes up and my sleeping pills will wear off.

 **Drac:** Wait! You made him drink sleeping pills?

 **Ericka:** _(shrugs)_ I just put them on his soup.

 **Drac:** _(laughs)_ Ha! You're the sneakiest Van Helsing I've ever met.

* * *

When the two were almost to the hidden passageway, Van Helsing, who awakened from his nap, came out from the door. Drac and Ericka stopped and hid behind the wall. Ericka didn't realize she was hugging Drac when she saw Van Helsing and panicked. When she realized that now, she and Drac blushed a little. When they realized Van Helsing is coming closer, Drac carried Ericka and ran to avoid Van Helsing.

 **Van Helsing:** Ericka? Ericka! Where are you, young lady?!

Drac and Ericka hid on one of the lifeboats and only poked their head out to see Van Helsing moving around.

 **Ericka** : I can't believe Great-Grandfather woke up early. _(points the key on Van Helsing's lever)_ There's the key… on the lever.

 **Drac:** All we have to do is to get it. I'll fly down as a bat, and take it. Easy!

 **Ericka:** No! He'll see you. If he does, we both are gonna be in big trouble!

 **Drac:** Then what are we going to do?

 **Ericka:** We have to distract him to get that key.

 **Drac:** _(a light bulb appeared above his head, then he turned it off)_ I have an idea and I know someone who can help.

* * *

Drac called Frank, Murray, and Griffin for help and explained everything.

 **Frank:** Whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight. You want us to distract Van Helsing to get the key, and when you did, you'll know more about Calvin, the monster hunter who almost killed you?

 **Drac:** Come on, guys! He did spare my life, and I want to know how and why he and van Helsing know each other?

 **Griffin:** Alright, we'll help you, not because we don't like Calvin or van Helsing, we're only doing this for you and Captain Ericka, if you have extra time to go smooching.

Frank, Murray, and Griffin laughed as Drac and Ericka's cheeks turned red.

 **Drac:** Alright, I get it! Just go and do something about Van Helsing.

Frank, Murray, and Griffin went after Van Helsing, while Drac and Ericka stayed behind.

 **Ericka:** So what will we do now?

 **Drac:** We'll wait.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing went to the cantina to fin Ericka, until he was startled by Frank, Murray, and Griffin.

 **Frank, Murray & Griffin:** Hi, Van Helsing!

 **Van Helsing:** AAHHH! What are you monsters doing?

 **Murray:** We're just here to ask you how you are doing.

 **Van Helsing:** _(rudely)_ I'm fine! Thanks for asking!

 **Griffin:** Are you here to eat?

 **Van Helsing:** What? No! I'm looking for my great-granddaughter!

 **Frank:** Oh. Well, since you're here, why don't you taste Aggie's cake _? (shows Van Helsing a purple ube cake roll)_

 **Van Helsing:** Aggie? You mean that white vampire who almost trying to kill me?!

 **Griffin:** She didn't mean that. She's having her baby. You know pregnant women change their mood sometimes.

 **Frank:** Yeah, and she wants to apologize by making you a cake. She baked it more like a Filipino way.

 **Murray:** _(slices the cake with the fork, and extended it on Van Helsing's face)_ You have to taste it. It's so delicious.

 **Van Helsing:** No thank you.

 **Frank:** It's not poison, you know.

 **Van Helsing:** Not a chance.

Murray suddenly inserted the cake in Van Helsing's mouth, and pulled the fork out. Van Helsing chewed and swallowed the cake, waiting for something bad. But nothing happened as he tasted the cake, and it was good.

 **Van Helsing:** Hmm, you're right. It is good.

 **Griffin:** Told ya.

Without resisting the goodness of the cake, Van Helsing dug in to eat the whole cake.

While Van Helsing kept himself busy for eating the cake, Frank gestured to Drac to come and get the key. Drac tiptoed slowly towards van Helsing, and was about to get the key from the lever, but the old man already finished the cake.

Drac panicked as he turned into a blue mist and returned to where he and Ericka were hiding.

 **Van Helsing:** That was a good cake, boys. Tell that Aggie girl "Thank you". Will you excuse me? I have to go find Ericka.

When Van Helsing began to move, Frank, Murray, and Griffin looked at Drac, questioning what to do. Drac gestured them to keep going. Frank, Murray, and Griffin nodded as they chased after van Helsing.

 **Frank:** _(grabs Van Helsing)_ You know, Van Helsing, with your new body, like that, why don't you go and swim?

 **Van Helsing:** Swim?! Wait!

Van Helsing tried to struggle free, but Frank threw him in the pool. Van Helsing started making splashes on the pool as he thought he can't swim.

 **Van Helsing:** HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I… _(realizes his mechanical body can float; he chuckled)_ Well, what do you know? I guess I can swim.

As the three monsters nodded, they saw the key that it was at the bottom of the swimming pool. Murray gestured Drac and Ericka that the key is on the pool floor. Ericka volunteered to get the key as she marched out from her hiding.

The three monster dove into the pool to prevent Van Helsing from seeing Ericka. Since Frank's body is so big and Murray is an extra, they're enough to block Ericka from Van Helsing's sight. Griffin didn't matter since he was invisible, but he joined the group anyway. Ericka slowly dove into the pool and was about to swim down to get the key.

Just then, Van Helsing noticed the key was now on the pool floor. He swam down to get it. In the water, Ericka noticed her great-grandfather coming down. She swam up the surface of the pool and hid behind frank and Murray. Van Helsing retrieved the key without noticing his granddaughter and swam up the surface.

 **Van Helsing:** Okay, I got it. _(swims back on the edge and lifts himself out of the pool)_

 **Ericka:** _(whispers to Frank, Murray, & Griffin)_ Any more bright ideas?

Frank, Murray, and Griffin looked at each other. They smiled and nodded as they already have an idea. The three got out of the pool, and approached Van Helsing.

 **Frank :** Hey, Van Helsing?

 **Van Helsing:** _(angrily)_ What is it now?! I don't have all day!

 **Griffin:** Could you hold this bacon? (hands the bacon over to Van Helsing)

 **Van Helsing:** _(holds the bacon)_ Why do I have to—

Van Helsing heard squeaky barks coming as he turned around and saw a wave of wolf pups coming towards him. The pups were attracted by the smell of the bacon. Van Helsing screamed as the wolf pups pounced on him for the bacon. The key was sent in the air, and Drac caught it in time. Van Helsing was carried by the waves of wolf pups, and Drac and Ericka escaped before van Helsing saw them.

* * *

When Drac and Ericka made it back to the locked secret room, they glanced at each other for a moment, and drac used the key to unlock the door. The split door automatically opened, revealing light room filled with monster hunting stuff, like guns and Van Helsing's electrical device. There were also books, portraits, a telescope, helmets, sharp objects, and cages.

When Ericka took a look around, Dracula noticed a large portrait of Calvin who had his left foot on a wing of a plane and waved a big smile.

 **Drac:** Calvin. _(to Ericka)_ Why would this stuff be hidden? I gotta show Aggie, Cathernia, and the others.

 **Ericka** _ **:**_ _(notices a letter in a frame on the wall)_ Wait! What's this?

 **Drac:** _(reads the letter)_ _**"Abraham, I've taken the Cobra-porcupine. I'm sorry. Calvin."**_ Wait, what did he take? Why is he sorry?

 **Ericka:** Did he… betray my great-grandfather?

Dracula thought Calvin was a bad person or human since he spared his life, but Drac never knew Calvin would steal something from someone. He refused to believe, but he wasn't so sure.

 **Drac:** We can't tell anyone about this until we find out what it means.

* * *

 **This chapter is the beginning of a mystery. This is based on "Ducktales: The Great Time Chase."**

 **Stay tuned to find out more about this story and the mystery. Please, review, please!**


	6. Activities before the planners

They've been in the cruise for days and Aggie ran out of ideas for new activities on the ship. Ericka was counting on her and her team to keep the monsters happy. Aggie needed his voice to rest after she and her team sang, like, 16 songs. At 8pm, when she was walking near the railing and kept looking at her clipboard while thinking for ideas, the Imaginary teams came to Aggie to accompany her.

 **Aglet:** Hey, Ags, watcha doin'?

 **Aggie:** Oh, just writing more activities for the cruise.

 **Chuck:** So, have you thought of anything yet?

 **Aggie:** _(sighs)_ No. Nothing. I'm still thinking and I'm running out of ideas! I can't sing more songs in a row. I'm too tired.

 **Spike:** Well you better think of something. The monsters will die in boredom.

 **Aggie:** I need some of your help, guys. Where are Tom, Ton, Jerry, and Jenny.

 **Sylvester:** They have their own chase scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry and jenny ran away from Tom and Ton. Jerry and Jenny hid in the basement. Tom lit up a dynamite stick and Ton closed the door. They closed their ears, ready for the explosion, but nothing happened. The cat and his guardian opened the door to check the basement. The mouse and his guardian were on the door and they pushed Tom and Ton into the basement, and locked the door before running away.

 **Tom & Ton:** _(bang the door)_ HELP! HELP! LET US OUT!

The dynamite exploded as the basement door opened, revealing Tom and Ton were burned by the explosion

* * *

Back to Aggie and the I team.

 **Aggie:** Well, their comedy act was a little violence. Anything else?

Suddenly, they noticed the monsters left the deck and went to the Entertainment Room.

 **McQueen:** What's going on? Where are the monsters going?

 **Tankerblush:** Let's find out, shall we?

The rest of the team agreed as they followed the monsters to the Entertainment room.

When they entered, the whole room was like a tiki room, where the monsters sat on their proper seats, and the fish men were playing the song "Jump in the Line (Shake Senora)"

 **Tigro:** Look at that, Aggie. It's like someone's competing with you.

Aggie glared at Tigger's guardian as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

 **Aggie:** Let's just join them. _(enters the room to find a seat for her and her friends)_

 **Gnome Watson:** _(nudges to Sherlock Gnomes)_ I think she's jealous.

 **Basil, Dawson, & Sherlock Gnomes:** Mmm-hmm.

The I team followed Aggie as sat on their sat that Aggie found and watched the show.

Ericka was there, hosting the show and serving drink for the monsters. Drac saw her and tried to call her through the noisy crowd.

 **Ericka:** Drinks, everyone. Coconut, pineapple or four seasons. Get your drinks…

 **Drac:** Ericka!

Ericka: _(drops the tray when she recognized that voice as she turns around)_ Dracula?!

She saw Drac waved at her and he was with Aggie and the whole I team. Ericka started to panic. Not because her boyfriend is here, it's because Aggie was here.

 **Ericka:** Oh no! _(rushes towards the I team quickly)_

During the song, a large shadow behind the curtain beside the stage appeared, revealing to be the guests singer of the stage.

When Ericka arrived at the I team's table, she tried to block their view from the stage.

 **Mavis:** Ericka, what are you doing? _(tries to shove Ericka out of their view)_

 **Aggie:** Are you plotting to destroy us again or something _(takes a sip from a coconut with a straw)_

The curtain opens, revealing a Filipino man who was bald, wore glasses and has a short beard. Aggie and the I team recognized him.

 **Aggie:** _(shocks as she spits the coconut juice from her mouth)_ TATAY!

Leo slid down the stage to join the fun, singing the song.

 **Leo:** _ **My girl's name is Señora  
I tell you friends I adore her**_

 **Aggie:** My… Dad? (her jaws drop)

 _ **Leo: And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather**_

 _ **(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!**_

 **Ericka:** _(closes Aggie's mouth)_ Yep, your dad.

Aggie looked away from the stage, and glared at Ericka for not telling her that her father is part of the cruise staff. Ericka tried to change the subject by giving the entire team some pairs of maracas.

Only the I team were having fun shaking the maracas, but Aggie has no mood for shaking the maracas as she threw them on the ground angrily. The I team and Ericka were afraid of her anger side and, with Aggie's anger face, she demanded Ericka to explain about her father.

* * *

Later, after the show, Leo fixed himself after his performance on-stage. Then, he heard a knock from the door.

 **Leo:** Coming _(he approaches the door and opens it, revealing an angry Aggie and her concerned team)_ AHH! Agatha!

 **Aggie:** (growls) Hi, Dad. Have fun?

 **Leo:** Listen, Daughter, I can explain everything!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the deck, a woman tried to hid in the shadows while looking if there's any monster so no one can see her. When she reached the cabin hall, Aggie and her team stormed out with Leo followed them.

 **Leo:** Sweetheart, you've got to listen to me!

 **Aggie:** Why should I when you lied to me this whole time?!

 **Leo:** _(takes out a chocolate bar from his pocket)_ I'll give you a chocolate!

 **Aggie:** _(squeals)_ Really? _(snatches the chocolate bar and was about to eat it)_

 **Vlad:** What? No! You're not suppose to eat sweets _(tries to snatch the chocolate bar)_

 **Aggie:** But, my dad gave it to me.

 **Drac:** It's for your baby! _(tries to help Vlad taking the chocolate bar away from Aggie)_

 **Aggie:** No, it's mine!

When the three tumbled down, they rolled on the floor to get the chocolate. The woman has no escape now when the three vampires are coming towards her. Aggie, Drac, and Vlad stopped rolling and noticed the woman in front of them. They and the rest of the team looked up at her and were shocked when they recognized the woman.

 **Aggie:** NAY!

 **The I team:** Mrs. Galido?!

Bernadette froze in fear, then smiled sheepishly at her daughter and her friends.

 **Bernadette:** Daughter…, let me explain.

Aggie was angry again, not only to her father, but also her mother. Leo face-palmed in frustration because his wife blew their cover.

* * *

At Leo and Bernadette's cabin, the Galido family (except Red) sat on the couch, while the I teams sat on a separated couch from the family. Aggie hesitated to look at her parents as she had her face away from them while crossing her arms. She was hurt that her parents were in the cruise without telling her or showed up to her.

 **Bernadette:** Sweetheart… Are you still mad?

Aggie answered nothing, still angry at her parents.

 **Leo:** You know, your mother and I wanted to tell you.

 **Aggie:** When?!

 **Bernadette:** Suppose to be tomorrow, but your father and I had an idea. When you told us you and your friends will go on vacation, your father wanted to go too, so…

 **Aggie:** I already gave you an opportunity to join us on the cruise by buying you two tickets, but you said you're busy!

 **Leo:** We are busy, but…

 **Aggie:** Then, why are you here and why didn't you tell me that you're here?

 **Bernadette:** We just want to surprise you and we don't want to you to take care of us while having a vacation with your friends.

 **Aggie:** Yep. I'm surprise that you lied to me. _(stands up and marches out of the room)_

When Aggie slammed the door loudly, the I teams were the next to glare at Leo and Bernadette.

 **Marlene:** Too much for those friendship lessons your daughter taught you, huh?

The I team stood and left the room as well as they slammed the door. Aggie's parents felt guilty for lying and keeping a secret from their own daughter.

* * *

When midnight stroke, Aggie was still thinking about fun, entertainments, and activities for tonight. She tried to avoid stressing herself because of her baby. Stress is not good for the baby.

 **Skully:** _(sits on Aggie's shoulder)_ Hi, Aggie. Any luck?

Aggie: _(groans)_ No. I still have no ideas. How about you guys?

 **Skulio:** Nothing.

 **La Muerte:** I think you need help with someone else than us.

 **Aggie:** Like who?

 **Chug:** We don't know. We kinda think of someone older.

 **Aggie:** Most of you are older, remember?

 **Olive:** Yes, but someone else who've done this before.

 **Aggie:** Like who?

 **Jack Skellington:** Like, uh… your parents?

 **Aggie:** My parents?! Those two liars?!

 **Chet:** They may have lied to you, but they're still your parents! They know exactly what to do.

 **Wanda (fairy):** And parents know best.

 **Aggie:** Ugh! Fine. I'll forgive them as long as they'll help me. _(hops off her chair and marches frustratingly)_

* * *

Aggie went to her parents' cabin and knocked on it. Her parents opened the door for her.

 **Aggie:** Nay, tay, we need to talk.

Aggie told her parents that she forgave them after lying to her.

 **Leo:** So, do you really forgive us?

 **Aggie:** Of course, Dad. You two are my parents. You have the right to do what you want to do. _(her parents smile)_ But I have a favor.

 **Bernadette:** Anything, sweetheart.

 **Aggie:** I need your help. My friends and I were assigned to make some fun activities and entertainment to make the monsters feel like a fun and relax vacation, but I'm running out of ideas .

 **Leo:** Sure! We'll help you making some ideas for activities and entertainment. You're mother and I had done this before when we're your age. Let us write some suggestion, and we'll tell you tomorrow morning.

 **Aggie:** _(hugs her parents)_ Thanks Mom and Dad. You two are the best!

When Aggie left her parents' cabin, the I team approached her when they were waiting for her.

 **Blos:** So, did you talk to them?

 **Aggie:** Yep. I forgave them and they loved to help us out some ideas for the activities and entertainment since they've done this before when they were in my age.

 **Jenny:** Great! (checks his watch) Well, it's 1:30am. We should go to sleep early for another fun day tomorrow.

 **Coop:** I agree! Let's go.

Aggie and the I team went back to their respective cabins.

* * *

In the early morning, like 8am, and the sun rose up, Aggie is still in her cabin, sleeping soundly with her husband by her side. Just then, when they woke up, they heard loud knocks from their door.

 **Red:** _(groans)_ What time is it?

 **Aggie:** _(checks the clock)_ It's 8am.

 **Red:** Well, that's late

 **Aggie:** I'll get the door

Aggie stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and her parents were there in front of her.

 **Bernadette:** Morning, Agatha!

 **Aggie:** _(yawns)_ Morning, Nay, Tay.

 **Leo:** Guess what? Your mother and I already came up with suggestion.

 **Aggie:** _(energetic)_ Really?! Let me see those.

 **Bernadette:** _(extends her finger on Aggie's face)_ Oh no, darling. I got this handle. I'm going to redecorate the ship to make more fabulous. My job is decorating fun designs.

 **Leo:** And I'll handle the games and entertainment to make monsters happy. My job will be as easy as pie.

 **Aggie:** You mean, _**my**_ job.

 **Bernadette:** Yes, that's what I said – _**my**_ job.

 **Leo:** No, she meant _**my**_ job.

When the parents left to prepare for tonight's activity, Aggie felt confuse of what her parents just said.

 **Aggie:** What?

* * *

In the afternoon, while the monsters are sleeping Leo and Bernadette told the I team to meet with them on the deck, near the swimming pool, and bring the materials they needed on their list. Aggie and the I team, including and the Dracula family who held their black umbrellas and wore sun scream to protect themselves from the sun, brought a wagon of flowers and strings, and a box of board games.

 **Smurfette:** I hate to ask, Mrs. Galido, but why do you need so many flowers?

 **Bernadette:** For the ship, of course. Its decorations.

 **Baby Lola:** But this is a ship, not a garden or flower festival.

 **Bernadette:** Oh, little Lola, all events and occasions have flowers for decorations!

 **Serio:** But what about these board games? _(holds a box of board games)_

 **Leo:** They're fun and activities… for monsters. My games will be as fun as what we did back in our world.

 **Bernadette:** And my decorations will be as beautiful as everyone love it. This is gonna be a good night.

 **Leia:** You mean, our games and decorations, right?

 **Bernadette:** Yes, that's what we said, darling.

 **Leo:** Yep. Just to be fair for everyone, our games and decorations

When Leo and Bernadette started to plan, Aggie and the I team suddenly left out and realized Aggie's parents started to think that this is their job now.

 **Babs:** _**Theirs**_? It almost sounds like they're planning for tonight's activities without us.

 **Stella:** I'm sure they meant "our" games and decorations. Like, teamwork, right?

 **Xibalba:** Of course! I mean, they are Agatha's parents. I know them pretty well. I gave them the wandstaff before. Plus, they've all done this before. I'm sure they know best. _(Everyone nodded)_ Let's just get to work.

When Bernadette hanged some flowers on the walls of the ship, the Tri-Pies removed them and replaced them with party streamers. As they left to get some more, Bernadette noticed the streamers as she knew it's not a good decoration for the ship with flowers, so she removed them. When the tri-Pies returned with balloons, they were upset that Bernadette removed them. They suddenly taped the balloons on the walls and railings, but Bernadette removed them and replaced with flowers. The tri-Pies hang their heads down in sadness.

Meanwhile, when Leo opened the board game, Twister, and placed the large plastic mat with colored circle on the floor, and was about to get the spinner from the box. To add the fun in this board game, McQueen and his group put some neon lights on the circle to light up the night. But when Leo saw this, he disagreed with the cars and removed the neon light from the circles, much to the cars' depression.

Rico, Renda, Tyler, and Johnny were ready for their DJ equipment, but Bernadette interrupted them and disagreed as she threw their turntables away, and showed them some instruments made of wood, strings, and bamboos. The four djs depressingly accepted those instruments. Bernadette threw flower petals on the floor and when they ran out, she'll get more flower from the wagon. While Bernadette was distracted, Penfold vacuumed the flower petals, and Danger Mouse replaced them with colorful confetti. When Bernadette returned, she vacuumed the confetti and threw more flower petals.

Dona placed a disco ball above Leo's plastic floor mat as Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, and Doris plugged the light, lighting up the colorful spotlights, but Leo switched them off and knocked the disco ball down. The dolphin family was frustrated.

* * *

Aggie and the I team met up together near the pool, watching Leo and Bernadette prepare for fun time tonight. Suddenly, Ericka and van Helsing came and joined them.

 **Ericka:** _(flirting)_ Hey, Dracula.

 **Drac:** _(sadly)_ Hi, Ericka. Sorry I haven't planned our date yet.

 **Ericka:** It's okay. _(notices Drac and the rest of the I team are sad)_ Whoa, you all look so sad.

 **Van Helsing:** _(cheers)_ Woo-hoo! Finally! I think you're all tired of being happy all the time, right? (notices Aggie and all members of the I team are all sad. He pokes Aggie's cheek. His mood changes to concern) You know, I'm supposed to be happy that you guys are not happy, but something's wrong. What bothering you?

 **Lydia:** Them (points at Leo and Bernadette)

 **Van Helsing:** Who are they?

 **Ericka:** Aggie's parents.

 **Van Helsing:** Who?

 **Aggie:** Leo and Bernadette Galido. My parents. They came here to have a vacation with us, and I asked them for ideas for tonight's activity since I don't have any yet, but they all ended up doing what they came up without letting me check.

 **Ericka:** But I assigned you and your friends to make those things, not them. I don't even know them.

 **Red:** You do now. My selfish parents-in-law

 **Aggie:** _(tiresome; to the I team)_ So, how's it goin'?

 **Marlin:** _(sighs)_ Your mother's definitely made the flowerest ship anybody's ever seen.

 **Ericka:** _(sees the deck is full of flowers)_ Wow. But it doesn't match the ship at all, especially when we're in the middle of the ocean. The designs should be aquatic.

 **Doris:** That's what we've been thinking

 **Miley:** Wow. Well, Mrs. Galido also replaced our modern instruments and turntables to antique musical instruments

 **Fred:** _(sighs)_ No matter what we say, there's no talking Mr. Galido out of making fun board games, which is not so fun at all.

 **Numbuh 5:** Doesn't look like any of us ended up with what we thoguht.

 **Aggie:** But... I'm sure my parents know what they're doing. Right?

 **The I team:** _(unenthusiastically)_ Right.

 **Timmy:** Listen, everyone, even if the suggestions aren't exactly what we had in mind, it'll still be fun if we entertain the monsters and we'll see if we like it.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yeah! Seeing the monsters happy is the best part!

 **Aggie:** I guess so. The Imaginary team's behind the mic!

Just then, Leo and Bernadette approached their daughter and her friends.

 **Leo:** It's almost sundown, Aggie! You better shake your wings or show up your fangs if you want to enjoy the evening! There are also relaxing seats around, and it's just for you and your friends.

 **Aggie:** But we're s going to host the activities.

 **Bernadette:** No need, sweetheart. We'll host the activities for you. And I got the vacant relaxing seat in the front row all warmed up for you!

When the parents moved to get ready for tonight, Aggie and the I team were very shock at Aggie's parents' behavior.

 **Aggie:** Relaxing seats?! For us?!

 **Van Helsing:** Now I get it. They are pretty selfish.

* * *

When night came, every monster woke up and got out from their cabins for another fun time. When they arrived at the deck, they were surprised that Aggie's parents were the host of tonight's activities.

 **Leo & Bernadette:** Alright, monsters, are you ready to have some fun?!

The monsters were confuse at first that Aggie's parents were in-charge now, but they answered by cheering as they want to have fun again anyway.

 **Skipper:** I can't believe it! First they redecorate the ship and made the games, now they're gonna host the party?!

 **Gutsy Smurf:** I know they were all excited to help, but I don't think they're really helping anymore.

 **Samon:** We better hurry if we wanna be a part of this party at all!

The I team found their own relaxing chairs to watch what Aggie's parents were doing to entertain the monsters

When the fish men were playing the indigenous musical instruments, the monsters felt so bored and less energize. The music was quite of old school.

Although few monsters like the flowers, but some were allergic to pollen as they sneezed. Tinkles was running around the deck, until he slipped through the flower petals on the floor and into the swimming pool. Also, the flowers are so itchy for some monsters.

When the monsters were playing Twister for just 2 minutes, their bodies are tangling to each other and they can't move. Some monsters are just lying down the deck floor, just looking at the sky. It's like life is dull for them.

Suddenly, a wave of wolf pups are heading to the deck, and tumbled every monsters on their path. The monsters, who are stuck in Twister, stumbled down, losing their balance, and ended up like dominos when they hit other monsters. Resulting the destructions of the decorating flowers, chairs, buffet table, and the stage. Some small monster fell into the pool

 **Bernadette:** Oh no, my decorations are ruined. I'm going to lose my job. They're wreck!

 **Leo:** _(helps the tangling monsters up)_ It still counts that I made my job great if I could untangle these monsters and choose another board game, right?

At the left side of the pool, Aggie and her friends were watching the whole scene of disaster, and even Aggie's parents were still think this is their job of making the monsters happy and entertained. The truth is, the guests are not happy. They are miserable with these new activities that Leo and Bernadette had made. It was a total disaster. The whole team was angrier than they ever had. They couldn't stay silent anymore. They have to tell them, even if how disrespectful they will do.

 **Aggie & the I team:** _(angrily and furiously)_ IT'S NOT YOUR JOB!

With their voices raised, everyone on the whole ship heard the I team as they turned their faces to them.

 **Leo & Bernadette:** Huh?

 **Johnny:** We were supposed to decorate the ship!

 **Vlad:** And we were supposed to make the activities!

 **Aggie:** We were assigned to be in-charge for these things, not the two of you! Now you've ruined this fun vacation for everyone!

Leo and Bernadette glanced at each other, then turned to the monsters, who were nearly injured, and the whole ship was a mess. Everyone glared at the parents and blamed them for the disastrous entertainment. The monsters were not very happy with their new activities.

Bernadette noticed that the stage that her daughter made was also destroyed, caused by few big monsters who accidentally fell onto the stage.

 **Bernadette:** Yes, well, I suppose we might have gotten a teensy bit carried away...

 **Leo:** _(to Aggie and the I team)_ But I thought you all wanted our help.

 **Huntress:** We did! We wanted your help to make suggestions for entertaining monsters and activities for them.

 **Junior:** But you didn't let us check your suggestions without us deciding!

 **Danger Mouse:** And we all ended up letting you do the suggestion that are what each of you wanted!

 **Aggie and the rest of the I team:** Mm-hmm.

 **Leo:** But why didn't you say anything?

 **Roy:** We did! But you two are grown-ups. You've all done this before. We just figured you knew best!

 **Rebecca:** Plus it's hard to speak up to older people, especially our leader's parents, and you two are my and Roy's step-grandparents now.

 **Bernadette** : Oh, I certainly understand that. But you mustn't think older people automatically know best. Or you shouldn't be afraid to tell us just because we're your leader's parents.

 **Leo:** And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you and show to you are suggestions before deciding to make them. We just want to make it up to you after lying to you that we're secretly here without telling you, Agatha. I guess we owe you all an apology.

 **Aggie:** Maybe not just us, Dad.

Leo and Bernadette knew that they have to apologize not just to their daughter and her team, but also the guests and staffs of the ship.

 **Leo:** _(nervously chuckled; to Ericka)_ Um, how do you feel about cleaning the place up and a do-over?

 **Ericka:** I think that's a wonderful idea! But maybe the _**guests**_ should sit this one out.

The parents grinned sheepishly in embarrassment.

* * *

Later, and this time, Leo and Bernadette listed their suggestions and gave them to their daughter and her team.

 **Aggie:** _(to Bernadette)_ The flowers was good idea, Mom. But we're in the middle of the ocean, so it should be aquatic theme.

 **Red:** _(to Leo)_ The Twister is not so necessary for monsters, Dad, especially big ones since not all monsters are flexible, even all of us. So, do you have more suggestions?

* * *

Minutes later, when the night is still young, Aggie and her team used some few suggestions from her parents. The hang gliding and LegacyWalk were enjoyable activities. Decorating the deck with fish and seaweeds stickers, and playing modern musical instruments, and aquatic musical instruments, made of corals, seashells, clamshells, etc.

While Aggie hosted on the stage, Leo and Bernadette were happy that they help their daughter and she's happy.

 **Leo:** _(to Bernadette)_ it's probably best keeping all the guests on the sides of the pool. But... what are we supposed to do now?

 **Bernadette:** I think I have an idea.

Leo and Bernadette found themselves relaxing chairs, enjoying their vacation like everyone else did.

 **Bernadette:** _(sips juice through straw)_ Ahhh! Much better! Honestly, I'm not sure why we wanted to be in-charge of entertaining those monsters in the first place. We're just here to have fun with our daughter.

 **Leo:** Seriously! _(sighs in relaxation)_ This is the most relaxed I've been all day.

Just then, after Aggie hopped off the stage, the stage became a theater as the projector shows "Shark Week."

* * *

 **The LegacyWalk is most likely inspired by EdgeWalk on Toronto's CN Tower.**

 **The song "Jump in the line (Shake Senora)" was from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Review pls. You'll regret of ignoring and not liking this.**


	7. Date Night

One night, while her friends kept the guests busy, Aggie flew to the bridge where Captain Ericka operated the ship.

 **Aggie:** Good evening, Ericka.

 **Ericka:** Good evening, Aggie. _(sighs)_ Beautiful cool night, huh?

 **Aggie:** Uh- huh. A goodnight for date night. You know, you and Drac haven't date for several days now. Why didn't you two go on a date?

 **Ericka:** Just doing what a captain should do. _(sighs sadly)_ I can go on a date with him as soon as I got out of this ship or somebody else will handle this for me.

 **Aggie:** Somebody else did when you're busy trying to kill Drac. Guess what? Why don't you two go and have fun while I'll take over the wheel?

 **Ericka:** Really? Can you do that? Have you operated a ship before?

Aggie: Well, uh… no. I never did. But… _(levitates a spell book from nowhere)_ I could look up a ship-control spell in the magic instruction book that came with my wandstaff.

 **Ericka:** _(surprised)_ What?! This whole time you had a magic instruction book?

 **Aggie:** Yep. Whenever the previous owner of the wandstaff mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here. _(opens the book)_ But the book this big, it's a complete disorganized mess. It's gonna take me _foreeeever_ to find _(she immediately finds the spell)_ —Oh! Here it is.

 **Ericka:** Really?!

 **Aggie:** Yep. "Sailing and navigating spell". Hmm, close enough, and, according to this, my great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grandmother, Aquasha Galido, was also a captain of the ship, travelling around the world by sea.

 **Ericka:** Well, I guess you'll do better like her. Are you sure you know what you are doing?

 **Aggie:** Absolutely! Just reading this spell and I'll operate this ship without any trouble! Don't worry. I won't let this ship crash into an iceberg like in Titanic. Seriously, I won't.

 **Ericka:** _(leaves the bridge)_ Okay, if you say so. But what about Great-Grandfather?

 **Aggie:** Don't worry. He's taking care of.

Meanwhile at Van Helsing's hidden room, the aggressive members of the I team; Rico, Renda, Reco, Rida, Buttercup, Butters, Terence, Olive, Taz, Tenz, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Burn, Raibow Dash, Lightning Dash, Bunty, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and SmurfStorm, were watching over Van Helsing, who they tied on a chair while watching TV so he won't escape.

 **Van Helsing:** Please, let me go! I won't attempt to kill monsters again!

 **Buttercup:** _(punches him on the head)_ Just shut up and let's watch a movie!

Back to Ericka and Aggie.

 **Aggie:** They may be aggressive and tough minded, but they'll do.

 **Ericka:** You're a life saver, Aggie _! (leaves the bridge and runs on the deck)_ Thank you!

 **Aggie:** You're welcome! Just go! _(reads her book)_ Now…, let's see here…

Ericka quickly went to her cabin to prepare herself for a surprise date for Drac. She still doesn't want to wear that sunflower dress. Still the same reason. She wanted something different. Different than the color of her everyday clothes. They're white. Just then, she found something different, different that the few. A black dress. It's not as long as a gown, but the skirt part is only above the feet. It's perfect. Just as what she needs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dracula also dressed up with the same clothes he wore on his first date with Ericka. He was practicing his sayings to her in front of a mirror if they'll meet up later, despite having no reflection at all.

 **Mavis:** _(watches Drac)_ Dad, you'll do fine.

 **Drac:** _(sighs)_ I'm sorry, Mavey-Wavey. You know I never had a date since your mother died.

 **Mavis:** _(fixes his shirt collar)_ I know, but Mom wants you to be yourself, especially to somebody you're now in love with.

 **Drac:** Do you really think so?

 **Mavis:** Of course. Mom doesn't want you to watch over me and be lonely forever. You'll do fine for what you're going to do with Ericka tonight. Oh, and you have to give her these flowers. _(shows him a bouquet of sunflowers)_ I had this when Mrs. Galido redecorated the place with flowers.

 **Drac:** _(hugs Mavis)_ Thank you, Mavis. What will I do without a daughter like you?

 **Mavis:** _(breaks the hug)_ Now go to her.

 **Drac:** Okay. Wish me luck!

Dracula marched towards the door confidentially with flowers in his hands, while Mavis waved him good luck.

* * *

When Drac walked at the front deck to find Ericka. But, suddenly, he bumped into someone, and his body fell on the ground.

 **Drac:** OW! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—

When Drac opened his eyes then looked up at who bumped into him, he saw Ericka in a black dress and a pink rose on her hair. He thought she looked beautiful in that dress. Very unique. Ericka looked up and surprised that it was Dracula who bumped into her. She didn't see him earlier while thinking what she will tell him on their surprise date. She's not ready for it since it was an unexpected perfected day to finally go on a date with him.

Dracula got up and offered Ericka his hand to help her get up. Ericka accepted his offer as she held his hand and got up.

 **Drac:** I'm sorry. I was just looking for you and I didn't see where I'm going.

 **Ericka:** No. I'm sorry. I didn't stay focus of where I was going.

 **Drac:** But what are you doing here? You're supposed to be stirring the ship.

 **Ericka:** Aggie takes the wheel. She used her wandstaff to operate the ship. Didn't you know that one of her ancestors was a captain?

 **Drac:** No. Not at all. Anyway, where are you heading?

 **Ericka:** I, uh…, just looking for you. Since Aggie's taking the wheel, I wanted to ask you if we can go on a date.

 **Drac:** _(chuckled)_ You asking me… to go on a date?

 **Ericka:** I know it's silly, but… will you?

 **Drac:** Are you kidding me?! This is why I've been looking for you. I also want to ask you on I date. But since you asked first, my answer is yes. I would love to go out with you.

 **Ericka:** _(giggles)_ You're such a gentleman.

 **Drac:** _(hands the flowers over to Ericka)_ For you. It's Mavis idea, and I thought you would like it.

 **Ericka:** _(takes the flowers and smells them)_ They're lovely. Thank you.

 **Drac:** _(offers again his hand)_ Now come with me. I'll show you where we can spend this romantic evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie has been using her magic to operate the ship. A white aura surrounded her and the ship while Aggie was concentrating making the ship move and stayed focus of where it's going in yoga style.

While staying focus on her spell, she took just a little peek, and saw drac and Ericka going somewhere. Aggie chuckled as she knew exactly what they're doing. She resumed on controlling the ship and concentration on her spell.

 **Ericka:** Where are you taking me?

 **Drac:** I just wanted to show you a place where it's peace, quiet, and alone, just the two of us.

Ericka gasped of what she saw. They were on the part of the ship where it was empty, but it's perfect spot where Drac set up a table with two chairs. On the table, there was a candlelight, a bucket of ice with a bottle of Champaign, and two serving platters

 **Ericka:** Oh! All my years… no one's ever done anything like this for me.

When she looked at Drac, she noticed a black bow tie on his neck. She giggled at this. Drac thought it can make himself more charming, but the bow is too much already.

 **Drac:** It is too much, is it not? _(clears throat)_ Thank you, Fancy Pants.

The bow was levitated by a fancy unicorn.

 **Fancy Pants:** _(leaves with the bow)_ I thought it was a nice touch.

 **Drac:** _(holds Ericka's hand)_ Pretend you did not see that. Please, please, sit down.

Drac magically pulled out the chair for her and they sat down. He even used his magic to open the lids of the plates

 **Ericka:** Are those steaks?

 **Drac:** Exactly. One is rare and one is just regular steak… for you. So that we'll not eat garlic guacamole this time.

 **Ericka:** _(laughs)_ Oh, you!

Drac opened the bottle of Champaign, and poured each glass. They deserved a toast for their love for each other and drank their drink. The two started to eat their dinner as they carefully sliced their stakes and ate some pieces of it.

 **Ericka:** It's so delicious.

 **Drac:** Glad you like it. Thanks to Mrs. Galido, she told me to have these for our date. She knows what a vampire eat besides blood.

 **Ericka:** Did she take it well when she found out her daughter was part vampire?

 **Drac:** Of course. She and Leo knew in the beginning that they're both related to Eliodoro and Cathernia, and Leo and Bernadette let them see Aggie when she was a baby. The four of them never expect that Aggie had unleashed her vampire side.

 **Ericka:** That's great, though.

 **Drac:** So, uh… what do you think about… my friends and family?

 **Ericka:** _(takes another sip)_ To be honest, I thought, at first, they were weird, but they are nice people, and they were never shy to help me embracing my future. The I team, they were so incredible! Your daughter, she was an independent girl. Your grandson was the sweetest. Your dad was quite funny. And Aggie, she's very smart and understandable.

 **Drac:** Thank you. I already let Mavis to do the things she likes and on her own now. Denisovich was the sweetest, kindest, most special boy I've ever met. Johnny… well, will be Johnny. And Dad, well, he could be cheeky sometimes, but he's a respectful father.

 **Ericka:** Did he take it well when he found out your daughter was married to a human and have a half-human son?

 **Drac:** No, he didn't take it well at first, but when Mavis and I talked over to him, he started to accept humans, and protecting us from his former minions. He's sort of an old school and depending on traditions. I guess he doesn't want to lose us, unlike he lose his parents and sibling by a curse.

 **Ericka:** A curse? What do you mean?

 **Drac:** You see. Centuries ago, before my dad became the king of darkness, a vampire name Thanatos cursed our family as revenge for banishing him from Transylvania. And that on, my grandparents, Ingrum and Narkissa, and my uncles and aunt, Thana, Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo were killed. My dad and his grandmother, Eyota, escaped with my godparents' help, but they got separated by a storm.

 **Ericka:** That's horrible! Maybe that's why your father depends on tradition. He just wanted to keep your family alive since he's the last surviving Dracula in his times.

 **Drac:** It's true. He never told me, Lydia, or anyone else. Only Eliodoro and Cathernia knew, but they promised Dad that they won't tell us everything about our family and the curse. That was until the curse re-awakened after centuries of dying and haunted us. But we destroy that curse together, and that won't bother us anymore.

 **Ericka:** Now that's terrific! No wonder Vlad never told me about that on our first meeting.

 **Drac;** He doesn't want to talk about that anymore. He wants to move on. Except thinking Aggie as Amaia.

 **Ericka:** What?

 **Drac:** Aggie… has a strong resemblance of Aunt Amaia, and Dad thinks Aggie was the reincarnation of Amaia, his little sister.

 **Ericka:** He is very close to her.

 **Drac:** Dad was Aggie's third Zing. You already know that. She has a crush on dad… and me when she first met us.

 **Ericka:** I was still thinking about your godparents. Are they always best friends with your father?

 **Drac:** Oh yeah. Because of being his best friends, dad gave Uncle Elidoro the dark vampire magic, and Aunt Cathernia the light vampire magic. These two powerful magic kept every vampire's magic balance and they're emergency magic that can defeat a powerful villain that anyone can't they should kept by the King of Darkness himself, but since Grandpa Ingrum died and dad had no one to train him except himself, he kept the two magic on a mace and fan separately, and gave them to my godparents for safe keeping. Until now, they kept it safe and sound.

 **Ericka:** Very interesting. I loved to learn more about you and your family, Drac. You know, I have a little secret. But I can't tell you.

 **Drac:** You can tell me.

 **Ericka:** But you'll get mad.

 **Drac:** Why would I be mad? Come on. Tell me. _(takes a sip of his drink)_

 **Ericka:** (sighs) Okay. I think I'm kind of… jealous of you.

 **Drac:** _(swallows his drink)_ Why? Why are you so jealous?

 **Ericka:** Well, obviously, you have a big family, and some weren't related to you, like friends, you still treated them like family. My family's good for nothing. Your family is amazing. Sometimes, you fight and get into trouble, but it doesn't matter, because you, I don't know, love each other or something. I wish I had your family.

Drac was full of concern for Ericka. He knew how she felt when she told him that she never knew her parents and raised by her great-grandfather. He then placed his hand over her hand.

 **Drac:** You sound like Aggie. I hope you can come with us in Transylvania. I have a hotel and everyone is welcome; humans and monsters. I can reserve a room for you.

Ericka was flattered that her boyfriend asked her to come home with him. She can finally leave the ship for good, but she still thought of her great-grandfather. He'll be alone if she go.

 **Ericka:** Um… I'll… I'll think about it.

 **Drac:** _(frowns)_ Oh, um, okay. Take your time. So, still enjoying your dinner?

 **Ericka:** Yes! It's delicious! I love it! I never eat this kind of food before. I only ate seafood.

 **Drac:** On the plus side, you weren't a vegetarian.

Both of them laughed at that joke, and it's true.

 **Drac:** After we're done with the steaks, it's time for dessert. _(gets the dessert under the table)_

 **Ericka:** What is it?

Drac took out a big box from under the table, and opened it, revealing a circular chocolate cake.

 **Drac:** Ta-da!

 **Ericka:** Is that—

 **Drac:** It is! Chocolate cake!

 **Ericka:** Let me guess; Aggie or the Pie family baked this.

 **Drac:** Um, no. I bake a cake before, but not as rich and modern like this. Aggie helped me. It's not as hard as I thought.

He cut the cake into two slices, and put each slice on each plate. When Ericka took a bite with a fork, she slowly chewed and tasted on it, and it was sweet.

 **Ericka:** Wow! This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted.

 **Drac:** I knew you like it. _(notices a chocolate icing on the corner of her lips)_ You've got something here… _(he wipes the icing with his thumb)_

 **Ericka:** _(chuckles)_ Uh…, thanks. And you have one on your nose.

 **Drac:** What?! _(touches his nose)_ There's nothing on my nose.

 **Ericka:** Yes there is. _(secretly scoops an icing with her finger)_

 **Drac:** _(touches his nose again)_ Where?

Ericka stood up and extended her finger towards Drac to put an icing on his nose.

 **Ericka:** Haha! There it is!

 **Drac:** Nice one!

 **Ericka:** Oh! You should've seen your face, but you can't because you don't have a reflection.

 **Drac:** I wish I could.

 **Ericka:** I'll get that for you.

When Ericka took a tissue and was about to wipe the icing from Drac's nose, he trapped her by grabbing her arm, and used his spare hand to shove a piece of cake on her face.

 **Drac:** Ha! That's for placing an icing on my nose!

 **Ericka:** _(laughs)_ That's not fair! That was a just small icing! Yours is a piece!

 **Drac:** Now we're even!

 **Ericka:** I don't think so!

Ericka took a hand full of chocolate icing, and shoved it on Drac's face.

 **Ericka:** This is war, Dracula!

 **Drac:** Oh, bring it on, Ericka Van Helsing!

Drac and Ericka had a food fight with chocolate cake as they throw pieces and icing of it at each other. When they ran out of cake, Drac has to defend himself by distracting the "enemy". He charged towards Ericka, grabbed her in his arms, and tickled her. This is one of Ericka's weaknesses. She can't move when she was tickled.

When they froze to look at each other's eyes, it's like the place around them didn't exist. They felt even more of what they felt when they were still in Atlantis or at their first date. Ericka placed her hand on dracula's chest, feeling his wiped the chocolate from each other's face with tissue, and leaned in for a kiss. Their first kiss.

Suddenly, they heard someone who just interrupted their moment.

 **Aggie** : Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to play with your food? Or your great-grandpappy, in Ericka's case.

 **Drac:** _(releases Ericka as she stands up on her own feet)_ What do you want, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** Yeah, I used my sailing and navigating spell for so long, I'm afraid that it might affect my baby.

 **Drac:** Then, stop sailing and navigating. That's also stress. It's not good for the baby.

 **Aggie:** That is not the only thing I'm here.

 **Ericka:** Then what is it, Aggie?

 **Aggie:** I was thinking, since I'm still in-charge for entertainment, we should stop by somewhere to get out of the ship. All of us.

Ericka: Like where? We just passed by the Deserted Island. Where else can we stop?

 **Aggie:** _(thinking)_ Hmmm…. What about one of the most beautiful, romantic and relaxing vacation places in the world? Hawaii!

 **All:** _(come out of nowhere)_ HAWAII?!

 **Ericka** : Hawaii?! That's too far! We're in the Tropical part of the Earth!

 **Aggie:** I have a spell do fix that, and it'll take less than a day or two to make it there.

 **Frank:** That'll be great, Aggie. _(To Drac)_ That's where Mavis and Johnny spent their vacation before they got married.

 **Murray:** And the place where you and Martha spent time together.

 **Drac:** _(whispers)_ Guys, please. Not in front of Ericka. _(to Aggie)_ Agafya, please, we'll not go to Hawaii. It's too much already.

 **Aggie:** Come on. It's not just a relaxing vacation, but an adventure vacation. We'll have a proper adventure if we go to one place where everyone can relax!

 **Drac:** How about we should keep entertaining everyone and taking the ship back to Bermuda Triangle so we could all go home?

 **Aggie:** Let's got to Hawaii.

 **Drac:** No.

 **Aggie:** _(whining with puppy eyes)_ Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?

 **Drac:** No!

 **Aggie:** _(whining louder with tears in her eyes)_ PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!

 **Penguins, kittens, and baby birds in Aggie's eyes:** _(whining with teary puppy eyes)_ Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?!

 **Drac** _ **:**_ _(groans loudly and face-palms)_ Okay, fine! We'll go to Hawaii.

 **Aggie:** Yeah! Woo-hoo!

 **Drac:** Just don't mess this up, especially when I take Ericka one date

 **Aggie:** Drac, I'm a matchmaker, not a matchbreaker

 **Drac:** Just promise me that after staying in Hawaii, we'll go home

 **Aggie:** _(grunts)_ Fine! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

 **Drac:** I don't understand what you're saying

* * *

Later, Drac and Ericka walked together on the cabin hall.

 **Drac:** Sorry about what happened. Aggie always has good suggestions. Hawaii is where I met Martha, where we date, had our honeymoon… Sorry.

 **Ericka:** It's okay. At least you still remember her. I never remembered my parents because I never knew about them.

 **Drac:** Everything's going to be fine.

 **Ericka:** I'm glad you agreed earlier, because if we find this Cobra-porcupine in Hawaii, maybe we'll find out what happened to him, and uncover my great-grandfather's greatest secret.

 **Drac:** You're right. _(sighs)_ I never thought of that since my mind is still about you and my family.

 **Ericka:** You're a family guy. You have lot of responsibilities for your family.

 **Drac:** _(chuckles)_ I guess you're right. _(stops near Ericka's cabin door)_ Well, there's your cabin.

 **Ericka:** Oh, yes. Thank you for tonight. It was lovely _(she kisses him on the cheek)_ Goodnight _(enters the cabin and closes the door)_

Drac slowly smiled as he transformed into a bat, and flew happily around the ship.

Meanwhile, Aggie read a spell to make the ship sail to Hawaii even a little faster. When she finished reading, she stamped her wandstaff on the ground, releasing a powerful and electrical energy that spread out around the ship. The ship suddenly moved faster than its original spread, like a normal speed of a car or a little faster than that as it set sailed to Hawaii.

* * *

 **I made one of my favorite chapter ever, and I hope this is what you've been waiting for. REVIEW!**


	8. Rivalry Secret

In her cabin, Cathernia made a pink pillow as she almost finish sewing it. Suddenly, she heard a knock from her door. She used her telekinesis to open the door, and Eliodoro entered.

 **Eliodoro:** Hey, Cathernia. I'm sorry I fought you and called you "girly pinky freak" in front of Ericka and everyone.

 **Cathernia:** Yeah, I did not appreciate that. First of all, it's true that I was a girly pinky freak. You see the pink stuff at home. _(Eliodoro nods)_ Second of all, I just needed to borrow some lunch money and it's really more of a ladies' change purse. _(Shows a purple change purse)_

 **Eliodoro:** _(snatches the change purse from Cathernia)_ You actually took my change p… Wallet? I was just covering because I didn't want Vlad, Aggie, Drac and everyone to know that you and I are… What are we now?

 **Cathernia:** Labels aren't important. _(takes Eliodoro's "wallet" from him)_ All that matters is that your money is my money now. _(then stands up in confuse)_ Wait. Why don't you want everyone to know about us?

 **Eliodoro:** Well, we're all such good friends. I just don't want things between us to be weird. I say when whoever is around, we just pretend like everything between us is… the way it always was.  
Cathernia: So be viciously mean to each other?

 **Eliodoro:** Exactly.

Just then, Vlad rushed in the cabin as Eliodoro and Cathernia acted casually.

 **Vlad:** Hey, guys. Guess what? Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter planned to take the cruise to Hawaii, and my son agreed with that.

 **Eliodoro:** That's great, Vladimir! That place will keep me away from Countess Pink here.

 **Cathernia:** Oh yeah, well, I rather like to get eaten by a shark than sitting beside you on the sand.

 **Vlad:** Okay, guys. Enough! Please! I brought you here so you two can get along. Plus, I am not going to let another Eliodoro-Cathernia argument ruin my vacation day. Since Captain Ericka gave us few more weeks to stay on the cruise, I have time to stay away from those witches and spend the rest of my time with my family.

 **Eliodoro:** But you like to relax, and those witches who were interested on you.

 **Vlad:** I am! I think I had enough relax time on my own. If we arrive at Hawaii, I can have relax rime with my family. So don't ruin this for me!

 **Cathernia:** Of course, Vlad.

 **Eliodoro:** Sure.

 **Vlad:** I'll see you two later. _(heading towards the door, gets out of the cabin and closes the door)_

When he left, Eliodoro and Cathernia sighed in relief.

 **Cathernia:** You know we can't keep this forever. They are our family and friends. We shouldn't keep secrets from them.

 **Eliodoro** : Don't worry, Caths. We'll tell them soon. I promise.


	9. Glass of water

**I didn't plan to post this chapter soon because of lack or viewers and reviewers. Nobody likes this story anyway. I posted the chapter as a birthday gift for Gotham317. Happy Birthday, pal!**

* * *

One night, when the monsters were still having fun on the decks, Aggie was still in-charge of the wheel of the ship, using one of her ancestors' spell. Using the navigation spell, she can navigate a way to sail to Hawaii easier and faster. She's been using the spell for at least 8 hours 'til now. The spell connected the ship and Aggie herself as the spell created white energy to connect her body to the ship to control it.

Although she did know that there can be side effects that the spell can affect her body, but she ignored the warning. All it matters for is her friends and family happy. Suddenly, Aggie felt so dizzy and felt a headache. She then felt that her stomach made movements and noises. She knew what will happen as she dispelled her spell, ran somewhere to the nearest railings, puked out.

At the deck, everyone felt that the ship has stopped moving.

 **Crystal:** What's going on?

 **Griffin:** Why the ship stopped moving?

 **Jake:** Does Aggie takes the wheel okay?

 **Red:** Not if there's something happened to her!

Red rushed off to find Aggie as the whole I team followed him. When he reached the control room, Red saw Aggie slouching on the railings. Red rushed to her aid and held her up.

 **Red:** Aggie? What happened? Are you okay?

 **Aggie:** _(groans)_ I don't feel so good.

The I team came and rushed in to Aggie.

 **Vlad _:_** _(carries Aggie)_ We must get you back to your cabin.

 **Aggie:** _(groans)_ But the wheel…

 **Ruby:** Forget the wheel! We should get you back to your cabin to check what's going on with you!

* * *

Later, the I team and Ericka were outside of Aggie and Red's Cabin, waiting for the medical officers for the results of what happened to Aggie. Shauna, Smantha, Chet, and Dawson got out of the cabin with results.

 **Turbo:** So, how was she?

 **Chet:** Well, she's been using the spell for so long, it's affecting her body and almost the baby.

 **Dawson:** But they're both fine. She needed some rest.

Drac remembered that he already told her to use the spell for a short while, but then, she didn't listen. He knew she was this stubborn. Drac groaned angrily as he marched into Aggie's cabin, where he found her lying in bed.

 **Drac:** Agafya! I told you not to use that spell for too long! We both know the spell has side effects, especially it's affecting your baby!

 **Aggie:** I know, okay?! I just want you all to be happy.

 **Private:** How about you? Do you want you and your child to be happy?

 **Aggie:** Of course, I do! I want both of us to be happy and healthy! It's just… my job…

 **Sally Carrera:** Well, your job now as soon-to-be mother is to protect your unborn child!

 **Aggie:** But—

 **Ericka:** Aggie, please! I almost killed Dracula on this cruise, and it was a big mistake! Now, I don't want you and your baby to be hurt because of me!

 **Red:** _(holding Aggie's hand)_ Aggie, I respected you, but I don't know what I'll do if something happens to both of you. Please, for me and our family, just rest. It's for your own good and the baby's.

Aggie saw her husband's eyes that it was serious and sad, she knew he was afraid of losing her and the baby. She changed his life when they first met and got married. She didn't want her husband to be miserable as she was before.

 **Aggie:** _(sighs)_ Alright. Fine. I'll stay, but who will take the wheel?

 **Ericka:** I'm the captain, Aggie. I'll do it.

 **Aggie:** But we're not near to Hawaii yet.

 **Ericka:** We'll just take a break. We all will. And once you recovered, use the spell again, then after 2-3 hours, you'll rest.

 **Aggie:** _(nods)_ Okay. That's good enough.

 **Red:** Alright, guys, I'll stay with her for the day. It's almost morning. Perfect time for resting.

 **Phineas:** Alright, we'll go.

Before the I team headed towards the door, Discord appeared in front of them and blocked door.

 **Discord:** Oh, don't go yet.

 **Numbuh 5:** _(crosses her arms)_ Ugh, what is it, Discord?

 **Discord:** Just letting you know that my adoptive twin here needed something.

 **Aggie:** Discord, I don't need anything any—

 **Discord:** Don't worry, Twinny. I know how to take care of you. (to the I team) She just needs a little small request.

Drac sighed frustratingly. He has plans for another date with Ericka, but the spirit of "Chaos and Disharmony" made it like he interrupted them.

 **Ericka:** _(places her hand on Drac's shoulder)_ It's going to be fine. We'll just get what Aggie wants, according to Discord, and be back to our date in no time.

Drac smiled warmly at Ericka in respond.

 **Mavis:** _(to Discord)_ So, what was it that "Aggie", or you, needed?

 **Discord:** **_A little glass of water please  
A fresh pressed hanky if she sneezes  
Some tea with honey from the bees  
Whenever you can brew it _**

**Owl:** _(speaking)_ We'll get the tea.

 **Discord:** **_And while she gets a little rest  
A teeny tiny small request  
Some codfish oil for her chest  
Poured from a crystal cruet _**

**Leia:** _(speaking)_ A crystal cruet?

 **Discord:** _(singing faster)_ **_My goodness, she's a nincompoop  
Because I fear she'd got the croup  
She needs a vat of pumpkin soup  
And scarves made out of zinnias_**

 **Red:** _(speaking angrily)_ My wife is not a nincompoop!

 **Discord:** **_Did I say zinnias? I meant silk  
Or something shiny of that ilk  
And then she'll need some nice warm milk  
And pastries from Abyssinia _**

**Aggie:** _(speaking)_ Discord, this is not really necessary—

 **Discord:** **_And since she stomach's feeling crummy  
Why not give her aching tummy  
Something soothing, something yummy  
Piled up with noodles? _**

**_Add a slice of homemade rye  
With stacks of Swiss way up high  
Served with sides of sweet mince pie  
More basil; I need oodles! _**

**Wanda:** _(speaking)_ Anything else?

 **Discord:** **_I'll be grateful for your help for my twin  
Until the bitter end  
Because I've heard that tenderness  
Is what you lend an ailing friend _**

_(speaking)_ Tenderness, isn't that right, friend?

 **Twilight:** _(speaking)_ Right, but—

 **Discord:** _(speaking)_ So, who's ready for my big reprise?

 **Grouchy Smurf:** _(crosses his arms and rolls his eyes; speaking)_ No, please

 **Discord:** **_Aggie would like that glass of water please  
Some magic spell to cure disease  
A firm "gesundheit" when she sneezes  
A fresh bouquet of roses _**

**_Some lozenges will soon appease  
Her wheezing when she start to sneeze  
A wig to keep her from the breeze  
And blankets for her toes-es _**

**Aggie:** _(speaking)_ Discord, that's not a—

 **Discord:** **_Take tweezers out of my valise  
And then massage her knobby knees  
A bowl of peas, some extra cheese  
A cuddle with a Pekingese _**

**_A singing harp who's named Louise  
A goat on skis, a new trapeze  
And more and more and more and more of these _**

_(speaking)_ And just because I oughta...

 _(singing **) Make sure she's drinking in the right  
Amount of fluids day and night  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have just one little thing  
Oh, would you please finally bring  
Her that tiny glass  
Of water?! **_

During the last part, Discord flooded the whole cabin as the I team and Ericka caught into a whirlpool, and Aggie still stayed on her bed.

When the song is over and the water is gone, most of the team and Ericka are wet. Yi levitated a glass of water to Aggie, and she reached for it herself.

 **Aggie:** Thank you.

When Aggie was about to take a sip, Discord intentionally made her drop the glass

 **Discord:** _(sarcastically)_ Oops. Sorry.

Aggie was now getting annoyed by her so-called twin. He didn't do anything but messing up everyone's life and activities.

 **Aggie:** Alright, this is ridiculous! _(she uses her magic to push Ericka and the I team, except Red, out of the cabin)_ Out, out! If you guys want me to rest, I need peace and quiet to rest! _(slams the door hard)_

 **Fluttershy:** _(to Discord)_ You do know she realized all those things you said in there was meant for you, right?

* * *

In Aggie and Red's cabin.

 **Red:** I think you already know that those things "you" need is his request, right?

 **Aggie:** Yep. _(crosses her arms)_ That's why I wanted him out.

* * *

 **I got the song from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "Glass of Water" sang by Discord.**


	10. Hawaii part 1

The next day or night, Aggie felt a lot better now after she felt nauseous when she took the wheel for Ericka. She got a chance to get out of the cabin. She felt normal. She headed to the deck, where her friends and parents have some fun.

The Dracula family and the Drac Pack were playing monsterball in the pool. Ericka joined in too because she was invited to join them. The rest of the I team and her parents were relaxing the sides of the pool

When she was about to approach them, Aggie noticed a giant shark, hanging upside down, beside her.

 **Aggie:** WHOOOOAAAA!

Her voice was heard all over the deck as the game stopped and most of her friends heard her coming.

 **Vlad:** Hey, look who's up. How are ya, Ags?

 **Aggie:** I'm better. Thanks. _(looks at the shark.)_ What's this?

 **Nemo:** It's a paper mache shark.

 **Doris:** Made by the penguin siblings.

Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate and Prida were blushing

 **Raa:** When we watch Shark Week, we decided this could be our theme.

 **Aggie:** But this looks like a megalodon," Aggie corrected them.

 **Phineas:** Yeah, but it's cool when you took a picture of it

 **Oggy:** _(takes out his cellphone from his 'pocket')_ Red, get a picture of me with this big paper beast. _(throws the phone to Red and stands beside the fake shark.)_

 **Red:** If you want to take perfect picture of this, get your head inside of its mouth. Closer.

 **Oggy:** Closer?

 **Red:** Come on, get in.

Excitingly, Oggy moved his head closer in the shark's mouth, pretending to kiss it, until he felt the shark moving,

 **Oggy:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He accidentally fell backwards in fear and splashed into the pool.

Everyone on the deck laughed at this scene as Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, and Den Den revealed themselves that they moved the shark, making Oggy think that it's alive.

 **Joey:** Did you get that, Red?

 **Red:** I got that, Joey!

 **Oggy:** That's not funny!

 **Marky:** It is funny, dude!"

 **Ericka:** Nice one!

Ericka never felt this happy before. She didn't realize that laughing something good is fun.

 **Stan the fish man:** Captain Ericka, you are needed on deck!

 **Ericka:** _(leaves the pool)_ Sorry, everyone, duty calls! _(takes her microphone, and switched it on)_ Hey monsters… and humans! We finally arrived at our final destination. Hawaii!"

The monsters left their spots and ran to the railings. They saw a beautiful resort of Hawaii.

 **All:** Oooooooohhhhhhhhh!

 **Ericka:** That's right! Every monster's dream vacation place. Once we make a full stop, you can enjoy your time here and stay for two days. We will have the most fun vacation ever. Have fun out there, monsters!

* * *

As the ramp went down, touching the sand of Hawaii, the monsters rushed out of the ship, carrying their beach stuff, and trying to find a spot where they can relax.

Red was carrying all of his and Aggie's beach stuff. Eliodoro and Cathernia were walking casually behind their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter.

 **Aggie:** Red, you go set everything up. _(to Eliodoro and Cathernia)_ Grandpa, Grandma, you go get in line for the ice creams.

 **Eliodoro:** You know, actually, we were thinking you and Red should spend some time together. What do you call it again? Date night?

 **Red:** _(drops the small pile of beach stuff.)_ Date night?!

It sounded great for him. This is a great opportunity to spend time together alone.

 **Aggie:** What are you two going to do?

 **Cathernia:** Well, Elio and I thought that we would take this opportunity to spend some quality time with the new generation of your team, and also our step-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren.

 **Aggie:** Oh, okay. That's a great idea! Come on, Red! Date night!

 **Red:** _(pumps his fist)_ "Yes! Date night!"

A short time later, the cruise ship monsters were enjoying the beach, especially this is Hawaii.

* * *

At the beach resort, in a nearby restaurant with a tiki theme, Red and Aggie sat on table with a candle on the middle of the table.

 **Red:** Wow, Drac, Mavis, and Johnny weren't kidding when they said this is the most romantic vacation place in the world.

 **Aggie:** Yeah, no kidding.

 **Red:** What do you want something to eat?

 **Aggie:** Well, this fried Tilapia is good with shrimp

 **Red:** I'll have vegetable salad. And for dessert, let's have some ice cream.

 **Aggie:** Sure, honey. Thanks.

The two ate their dinner, talked about the names and gender of their first baby, and plans for his or her future. When a large bowl of triple-scoop banana sundae was served, Red and Aggie each has their own spoon, and share the same dessert.

Suddenly, a group of people approached them.

 **Mavis:** Hey guys!

Red and Aggie noticed that it was the Dracula family, with Ericka and Van Helsing.

 **Aggie:** Hey, fellas. _(notices and glares at Van Helsing)_ What is he doing here?"

 **Van Helsing:** _(hides behind Ericka)_ Please don't kill me.

 **Mavis:** We were thinking since Ericka already know much about us, we let Van Helsing to join us, but we can't talk without you around.

 **Aggie:** But he almost destroyed us!

 **Van Helsing:** Hey, no one died and I apologized, didn't I? Besides, I never knew monsters would be this good.

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ It's because you're blinded by your family's legacy to see the truth, and never gave us monsters a chance to talk!

 **Ericka:** Hey! Let's not fight, shall we? This is a peaceful vacation.

Agreeing with Ericka, Aggie and Van Helsing stopped arguing, but they still have the guts of disliking each other.

 **Drac:** _(notices the ice cream)_ Ugh. Ice cream again? Seriously?

 **Aggie:** If you're talking about my pregnancy, this is just a little ice cream. I'll be fine, this time. I swear of it

 **Drac:** And how?

 **Aggie:** Taste this!

Aggie inserted her spoon of strawberry ice cream in his mouth, and took it out.

 **Drac:** _(tastes the ice cream)_ Hmm. Not so bad.

 **Red:** Just take a seat so we can talk more.

The family took their own chairs and sat down.

 **Van Helsing:** _(to Aggie)_ So, you're married to a bird like the red one?

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _(glares)_ Do you have a problem with that?

 **Van Helsing:** _(frighten)_ No, not at all. I observed that you're family is great, your marriage is strong, and you have a baby soon. I can see that.

 **Red:** You should've thought of that before asking us.

 **Van Helsing:** _(groans)_ Why this family hates me?

 **Johnny** _ **:**_ _(plays a fork)_ You insulted them. That's why?

 **Van Helsing:** How exactly did you let her become part of your family?

 **Mavis:** She saved my son, his friend, and my grandfather's life. We owed her. Isn't that right, Aggie? Grandpa Vlad?

Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Red, Ericka, and Van Helsing turned to look at Aggie, Drac, and Vlad, who were staring at nothing, thinking of something, and were distracted to notice them.

 **Aggie:** What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my grandpa and grandma.

 **Vlad:** You're joking. Drac and I were thinking the same when I saw them together in Cathernia's room.

 **Drac:** Don't you guys think they're been acting weird lately?

 **Red:** Not really, besides of starting to flirt with each other.

 **Aggie, Drac, and Vlad:** WHAT?!

 **Ericka:** Yeah. I guess the Love Boat is definitely making another run for someone else besides us, Drac.

 **Drac:** No way. They're… they're Eliodoro Mondejar and Cathernia Galido.

 **Aggie:** The most rivaled vampires of all!

 **Johnny:** I know, right? It's weird. It's like 'Romeo and Juliet' all over again.

 **Vlad:** I guess I never thought about them ended up with each other after a thousand years.

 **Ericka:** You three are cool with it, though, right?

 **Aggie:** Of course, we are. We want them to get along and be happy.

 **Johnny:** Totally.

 **Aggie, Drac, and Vlad:** _(sadly)_ Totally

The three never thought that the two rivaled vampires they know would ended up with each other. It's not like them anymore. They're only known to be rivals and their love of fighting each other, but now, it's different. Everything's changed, even for Elio and Cathern.

* * *

When they're finish talking, the Dracula family and the Van Helsing left the couple alone to continue their date night, and they left the restaurant to have fun. They made sand castles, collecting seashells, and playing and swimming at the ocean.

Red bought two ice cream with cones for him and Aggie, and they took a fun walk on the beach, laughing and jumping around as they embraced in each other's arms, until they noticed two cool sand castle.

The whole I team, with Ericka, had built two giant sand castles that one looked exactly like Red's house in Bird Island and the other one looked exactly like Aggie's Bird Island house.

 **Red:** Whoa!

 **Ericka:** Hey, you two, you're just in time.

 **Roy:** _(pops out of Red's sand house)_ Hi, Dad! Hi, Aunt Mom!

 **Rebecca:** _(pops out of Aggie's sand house)_ Hey guys.

The whole team popped out of hiding from behind the two sand castles as they showed Red and Aggie the sand castles, made by children of the team with help of the adults.

 **Aggie:** _(To Ericka)_ How did you know that those look like our houses from Bird Island?

 **Ericka:** Matilda showed me pictures of your houses, and we decided to make these. It was Roy and Rebecca's idea

 **Aggie:** _(chuckles)_ Are my grandparents in there too?

 **Xibalba:** I thought they were with you.

 **Dennis:** No, Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Cathernia are not here. They're dating.

 **Aggie:** _(shocks)_ Dating?

 **Drac:** _(shocks)_ Dating?

 **Vlad:** _(shocks)_ Dating?

 **Lydia:** Wow. They're not them anymore.

* * *

 **I kinda reuse the 'Deserted Island' fro the movie, ezcept with different characters this time. At the beginning fo this chapter, I got the scene from the movie, The Meg.**


	11. Hawaii part 2

On board, in the ship's cantina, the restaurant was romantic and dimly lit. The I team members played the song 'Conga', and fish men served up orders and drinks.

Eliodoro and Cathernia walked over to each other, wearing their casual black clothes. Eliodoro wore a black tuxedo and black pants, while Cathernia wore a black dress, but not so fancy, with a pink ribbon around her waist.

 **Eliodoro:** You look… beautiful tonight.

 **Cathernia:** Why, thank you. I guess. We should sit down now.

The two sat down on their reserved table. There was an awkward silent between. They never this would happen between them. They were just friends, and, sometimes, rivals, but they didn't expect themselves to change. They just have to go with the flow.

 **Eliodoro:** So… lovely night tonight, huh?

 **Cathernia** : _(nervously)_ Yeah, it is.

Just then, the waiter brought in the spaghetti with meat balls and a bottle of wine, and set in on the table.

 **Eliodoro:** What's this?

 **Cathernia:** I ordered spaghetti with meat balls for us to share.

 **Eliodoro:** Really? Thanks. I'll pay.

 **Cathernia:** Oh, no. I already paid.

 **Eliodoro:** Alright, then.

Eliodoro took a fork and ate some of the spaghetti. Cathernia did the same, and it was so delicious. They both took some spaghetti at the same time, and one of its stands connected them together. When they ate the last strand, their lips came into a close and almost kissed. When they realized this, they quickly turned their face away from each other and blushed.

 **Eliodoro:** Sorry about that.

 **Cathernia:** No. It's okay.

Suddenly, Eliodoro's stomach grumbled loudly.

 **Cathernia:** What's wrong?

 **Eliodoro:** I don't feel so good.

Then, Cathernia's stomach growled loudly as well.

 **Cathernia:** Me too. I wonder what's in that spaghetti.

 **Eliodoro:** Do you think it's garlic?

 **Cathernia:** No, I don't think so.

With that, both vampires let out a toot at the same time, making them sweat and blush in embarrassment. With a shot awkward silence between them, they started to laugh at this moment.

 **Cathernia:** Wow, that was weird.

 **Eliodoro:** Yeah, I know. Do you even check what's in that spaghetti?

 **Cathernia:** Yes. _(takes out a menu book)_ It's say here there's no garlic.

 **Eliodoro:** _(snatches the menu book and read it)_ I don't you missed something.

Eliodoro showed Cathernia the ingredients of the spaghetti she ordered, and pointed the spicy sauce ingredient.

 **Cathernia:** Huh, it has spicy sauce. No wonder it's hot.

 **Eliodoro:** One of our weaknesses besides garlic. Did Captain Ericka listed that here?

 **Cathernia:** I think it was aggie. She's in-charge of keeping us happy on our trip. She might have never known spicy is one of our weaknesses.

 **Eliodoro:** I don't blame her. We didn't tell her much about us.

 **Cathernia:** That reminds me. Ever since we encountered each other for the first time after the last 250 years, you never got a chance to tell us how you met your zing and have a child.

 **Eliodoro:** _(hangs his head down; sadly)_ I don't want to talk about it.

 **Cathernia:** You can tell me.

 **Eliodoro:** _(sighs)_ I fell in love with a human girl, and we got married. Eloped, technically. She was my zing, and we have a beautiful baby boy. Just then, when her family found her nd found out that she was married to me and we have a child, she let us escape, and surrendered herself. _(cries)_ I don't want to leave her, but she insisted and forced us to leave. I saw her there. They killed her. So, I raised Fino all by myself.

 **Cathernia:** Wow, I can't believe she did that. _(sadly)_ My husband did the same thing to me.

 **Eliodoro:** Really?

 **Cathernia** _ **.**_ _(sobs)_ I zinged with a human, and we eloped. IT was the happiest day of my life, along with my pregnancy with my daughter. When the humans found me when I search for food for my husband, one of them threw a stake on me, until my husband pushed me, saving me, but he was hit and killed. So, I took care of Kharis and she never got a chance to meet her father.

 **Eliodoro:** Oh. I'm so sorry.

 **Cathernia:** It's okay, it's fine _(wipes her tears)_ I'm fine.

 **Eliodoro:** I want to ask, though. Why you still kept your maiden name "Galido"?

 **Cathernia:** ever since Aron died, I don't think I'll ever keep his name. I don't want to feel so selfish, so I kept the name Galido. I don't think we should talk about the past right now. We still have to think about today. The present.

 **Eliodoro:** Oh, don't be like that. I remember what Drac told me before, "You have to honor the past."

 **Cathernia:** _(chuckles)_ Yeah. And he also told me that we can make our own future. He was right.

They both stared at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. They never felt this way with each other before. They started being just friends, then became rivals of getting Vlad's attention when they worked at his castle a thousand years ago, an then, became enemies for having the same friends and the same great- great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter. But then, they don't know what happened, but they suddenly started to like each other again, but this time, it's like turning to love. They realized that they have something in common for years; they hated each other, wanted to have Vlad's attention, and have the same descendant.

They leaned their closer to each other for a kiss, until they heard a familiar voice and it's very loud.

 **Drac:** Eliodoro?! Cathernia?!

 **Eliodoro & Cathernia**: Dracula! Vladimir! Agatha!

The Dracula and Van Helsing family were there in front of them, surprised to see thme together. Drac, Vlad and Aggie are the only one who glared at them.

Then there was slurping sound from Eliodoro and Cathernia's table.

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Red!

Red ate Eliodoro and Cathernia's spaghetti with just one slurp.

 **Eliodoro:** _(stand up from his seat)_ Cathernia and I were just discussing about the light and dark vampire magic we kept back at our castles. You know, just work stuff!

 **Vlad:** You're talking about the magic I gave you now? This is supposed to be a vacation. A family vacation that you two should get along.

 **Catherina:** _(ashamed and stands up from her seat)_ Sorry, Vlad.

 **Aggie:** Grandma, Grandpa, you said you were going to spend some time with the new generations.

 **Cathernia:** _(confused)_ The new generations?

 **Eliodoro:** _(thinks)_ The new generations… Oh yeah. You're right! Where are those kids?! Children, you're supposed to be with me and Aunt Cathernia. We're not gonna bite!

 **Cathernia:** _(carries Dennis)_ Come on, Denisovich, you're coming too.

The two vampires hurried out of the cantina.

 **Aggie:** _(crosses arms)_ What… was… that?

 **Van Helsing:** _(eats some spaghetti with a fork)_ You mean you great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents' date?

 **Vald:** They're not dating! It was "work stuff" they said!

 **Johnny:** Uh-huh… _(takes a meatball with a fork)_

 **Drac:** I'm telling you, guys, those two have something without telling us.

 **Ericka:** But you want them to get along and be happy, right?

 **Aggie:** Of course, we do. _(mutters)_ Just not too much getting along.

 **Red:** _(finishes slurping the spaghetti)_ Wow! Heads up, sweetie pie! This spaghetti is loaded with spicy sauce!

 **Aggie:** Spicy sauce?

Aggie took Red's fork, and tried the spaghetti too. Immediately her stomach rumbled and the tiniest toot came out.

Her friends around her, except Red, snickered as they covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

 **Red:** Aw, that's a cute toot, sweetie.

Aggie appreciated her husband's compliment, but her adoptive family and the two Van Helsing tried to hold their laughter, but they can't hold it any longer. Aggie noticed their laughter of the toot she made.

 **Aggie:** _(raises her wand-staff)_ Cake Rain!

Suddenly, it's raining cakes, only they fell on Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Ericka, and Van Helsing.

 **Lydia:** What was that for?

 **Aggie:** _(angrily)_ That's for laughing at me! _(walks away)_

 **Johnny:** It's funny, though. _(another cake falls on his head)_


	12. Hawaii part 3

**I did do some research about Hawaii and its animals spirits, but the cave thing and crypts you are about to read is just my idea, my imagination. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, in Hawaii, Drac and Ericka went on a secret meeting in Ericka's cabin in the ship to discuss about Calvin and the Cobra-Porcupine.

Drac and Ericka stared at the board with Calvin and Van Helsing's photos, and a yarn connected them to the word "Cobra-Porcupine."

 **Drac:** So, any luck?

 **Ericka:** No, not yet. Did you search of what the Cobra-Porcupine is?

 **Drac:** No. Zero information. It's a good thing Aggie connected a free wi-fi in the ship. There's no animal "Cobra-Porcupine" in the Internet.

 **Ericka:** Maybe the Cobra-Porcupine isn't an animal. Maybe it's something else.

 **Drac:** If you're right, we don't even know what it looks like. But I think it's probably here in Hawaii.

 **Ericka:** According to Great-grandfather's journal… Yes, I snuck in to his books, and found his journal. It's all about plans of destroying monsters and so. It says here in his journal that my great-grandfather and Calvin had been to Hawaii in 1892. It didn't say why they went here. Probably on vacation too.

 **Drac:** We have to find that thing. Wherever it is.

When they walked out of the cabin to begin their mission to find the Cobra-Porcupine, Ericka flipped some pages of her great-grandfather's journal, a piece of paper fell from it.

 **Drac:** Hey, what's this?

 **Ericka:** I don't know. I have never seen that paper before.

 **?:** What's this.

Before Dracula can read it, Aggie snatched it away from him.

 **Drac:** Hey, I'm reading.

Just then, Drac and Ericka noticed that Aggie is not alone. She's with her team, Eliodoro, Cathernia, Winnie, and the whole Drac Pack with Eunice, Crystal, Hank, Pedro, and Wendy, except and Wayne and Wanda, who were still in the closet and everyone couldn't find them anywhere.

Aggie read what was on the paper.

 _"If borrowed golden mask is what you find  
then venture below, and use your mind."_

 **Tankerblush:** A Golden Mask, huh?

 **Johnny:** Like tiki golden mask?

 **Kowalski:** Or a mask like oldsy-timesy money. This could lead to some kind of treasure in Hawaii!

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _(To Drac and Ericka)_ Where did you get this?

 **Ericka:** I think it fell out from my great-grandfather's journal, which I just found it.

Aggie kept reading the note.

 _"The first place where you earlier saw,  
Is the shark's jaws"_

 **Griffin:** Great. Now we're gonna find a shark to find that treasure.

 **Chyna:** Not all riddles are literally, you know.

 **Buttercup:** Then, let's go find that treasure.

When Aggie dropped the note to join with her team and the Drac Pack, Drac picked up the note and matched Calvin's note on his phone, which the notes has the same handwriting.

 **Drac:** This is Calvin's handwriting. This riddle could be the key to finding him.

 **Ericka:** We gotta solve it before they do to make sure it's nothing bad.

 **Mavis:** Dad?! Ericka?!

Drac and Ericka walked towards the railings, seeing their friends rolling down the ramp.

 **Mavis:** What are you waiting for?! Come on!

Drac and Ericka sighed as they met up with the others down the ramp.

 **Chuck:** All right, let's solve a mystery!

 **Drac:** _(hides the note behind him)_ Just because there's a weird riddle in a mystical castle doesn't mean there's a mystery.

 **Basil:** Nonsense! I know there's a mystery. It's my group's element. It represents who we are.

He took the note from Drac, and read it again.

 **Jack Skellington:** For me, I don't think the jaws of the shark what we're going to find. It's a thing that looks like a shark's jaw.

 **Jet:** My ward's right though. Probably within the forest of Hawaii.

 **Turbo:** Then, let's go!

* * *

When they journeyed through the forest of Hawaii, Drac and Ericka were so nervous for this if their friends will know about Calvin. Vlad was the only one who noticed them.

 **Vlad:** You two don't look so good as usual. Is there's something wrong?

 **Drac:** Nothing's wrong, Dad. Just… very exciting for this treasure hunt.

But his father didn't buy it.

 **Vlad:** I think you're hidin' somethin', aren't you?

 **Ericka:** _(blushes)_ Hide? What do you think we hide something?

During their walk, Winnie read about a book of animal spirits that she bought in the gift shop.

 **Winnie:** Wow! Did you know that there was an animal spirit, a bat named Pe'ape'a, represented Respect?

 **Skinda:** Well, we'll give it some respect. We won't bother it, wherever it is.

 **Frank:** Hey guys, look at this!

Everyone gathered around to see what Frank found. A big creepy cave.

 **Rabbit:** Of course! A cave.

 **Marlin:** That's exactly looks like a jaw of a shark.

 **Drac:** _(fake sad)_ Aw, look at that. The cave too dark for us to see. And we have no torches and flashlights.

 **Ericka:** I guess we'll head back to ship now.

 **McQueen:** Don't worry about it. We're vehicles. Cars, planes, bus, trucks, whatever. We all have headlights.

The 9th Honorary group turned their headlights on to light up the cave.

Rico regurgitated a flashlight, Dona created a light ball, the 5th Main group created their own light ball on their hands, Turbo has his own headlights on his eyes, the unicorns used their horns for light, Yin has her magic ball on her hands for light, and the 3rd Back-up group has candles.

 **Lily:** Let's hop to it, people!

 **Tiggro:** Uh, that's my and Tigger's line.

 **Rabba:** Actually it's my and Rabbit's line. We're rabbits and guardianrabbits. We hopped.

When the I teams and the Drac Pack entered the cave, Drac and Ericka looked at each other in worry and they followed their friends.

 **Drac:** _(groans)_ Oh, why we have so many powers.

When the monsters and the I teams entered the cave, there was a giant shadowy figure saw them entering the cave and growled angrily.

* * *

When they made it inside the cave, it's all wet and spooky. Drops of water were heard everytime the dew drops splashed on sharp tips of stalactites.

 **Baby Bugs:** This must be one of these crazy tunnels of whoever wrote that note.

 **Drac:** Guys, this could be dangerous or boring. You should totally go back. It's really not worth the risk.

 **Yang:** That is the least Dewey thing you've ever said! It's like I don't even know you.

With most of them glared at Drac and continued following the riddle, Drac rolled his eyes and followed them.

They've been walking for five minutes as they've gone to the deepest part of the cave, where the place has doors and bars-like jail around.

 **Oggy:** Wow! This is like a secret room in here or something.

 **Jerry:** I think you're right. There are a lot of doors in here.

 **Twilight:** _(levitates and read a book)_ According to this book, this cave has a crypt, where deceased people were buried.

 **Piglet:** Oh d-d-d-d-dear. You mean somebody is dead here? Like this is a cemetery?

 **Twilight:** Only if someone wants their body here, even though weren't from here.

 **Rebecca:** Wait, you mean whoever wants here, they want their body to bury here?

 **Twilight:** it's just suggestions and volunteers. Whoever visited Hawaii or stayed in Hawaii wants their body to rest here.

 **Sheriff:** Why would they want that?

 **Pelry:** As we all know, Hawaii is the most romantic and fun place in the world. Nobody wants to leave.

 **Blos:** Exactly! So maybe if they died in other places, they want to be bury here in Hawaii, so they would stay here forever to remember the fun days they used to have here in Hawaii.

 **Crystal:** Are there monsters here too?

 **Twilight:** Hmm… doesn't say.

Aggie reached for the note from Drac's hand via telekinesis, and read the note.

 _"Penetrate the door bifold  
with only the purest key of gold."_

Everyone climbed up the large rocks that blocked their way to get to the other side.

 **Clumsy:** Wait. Where are we gonna find… Whoa! _(trips down a pool of golden keys)_

 **Ericka:** _(sighs in relief)_ Oh, man! How we gonna find one gold key in all this? Well, good try, everyone. You should head back. Way to go.

Just then, Izzy and Iztchy dug into the pool of keys and found the right key.

 **Izzy & Iztchy:** Found it!

 **Paco:** Wait! How did find it?

 **Izzy:** Real gold weighs more than fool's gold, so you just search the bottom of the pile.

 **Iztchy:** You know, check the luster and the karat quality, and, boom, pure gold key.

Everyone stared at Izzy and Iztchy blankly.

 **Iztchy:** What? We're pirates. We know all about gold. Come on.

Izzy used the key to unlock a door ahead of them as they all entered the next room.

When no one's listening, Drac started to fear the worst.

 **Drac:** How are we supposed to protect them from the truth if they keep helping us find it?

 **Ericka:** We can't avoid it unless you tell them.

 **Drac:** No! I don't want them to get hurt of what Clavin did, especially to Cathernia, Leo, and Aggie.

As the two ran to catch up with their friends before they're going to lose them, unbeknownst to all of them, there was blue smoke coming from below their feet when the monsters and the I teams walked from that spot.

* * *

They all walked down the swirly ramp, and found a tunnel, which lead them to a room with many doors with the names of deceased people who used to live here.

 **Lydia:** The Crypt of the residents of Hawaii! The final resting place of all humans and, possibly, monsters.

 **Numbuh 2:** But how do we know which is the right tomb?

 **Gnome Watson:** Uh, I may have found a clue.

The rest of the whole team walked towards the clue where Watson found. It was tomb with "Abraham Van Helsing" name above the door.

 **Chloe:** Has Van Helsing been a ghost this whole time?

 **Stan:** That explains he's still present after a hundred years.

 **Murray:** No. He gets hurt way too often to be a ghost.

 **Cubby:** Wait. The riddle was hidden in Van Helsing's journal.

 **Luke:** Which means it was meant for him.

 **Kitka:** Did Van Helsing ever go to Hawaii before?

 **Cathernia:** The way I remembered, Van Helsing has his own plane, and probably the cruise ship was his old ship, so maybe he travelled around the world to find and kill monsters.

 **DM:** _(scoffs)_ Including Hawaii.

Aggie read the riddle again.

 _"Face your fate, confront your doom."_

 **Xibalba:** They wanted Van Helsing to find his own grave! That is messed up.

 **Junior:** So what's in there?

 **Nick:** Could be the treasure!

Drac took the riddle from Aggie and read it again if that was a treasure that the riddle meant. He noticed his friends and the I teams was about to open the door.

 **Drac:** _(blocks the gap between his friends and the door)_ W-w-wait! Wait wait wait! I mean, what if there's something or someone we don't want to find? _(To Dennis)_ Denisovich, aren't you scared?

 **Dennis:** Family beats fear every time, Papa Drac.

Frank, Murray, and Griffin volunteered to open the door as hard as they can, until it's completely open

 **Eliodoro:** Oh! It's empty.

On a tomb, there was a brown bag lying on it.

 **Eunice:** Just a beat-up old bag.

For them, Drac and Ericka thought it was not just a beat-up old bag. When they looked closely at the bag's tag, it's written as "Property of Calvin G." They both gasped at this, realizing the bag belonged to Calvin.

Suddenly, there was weird loud noise coming from outside the tomb. They saw a giant black bat with red eyes, flying around angrily and spotted the monsters and the I teams. It's not just a bat; It's one of the animal spirit of Hawaii.

 **Joseline:** Oh no! It's Pe'ape'a the bat spirit of Hawaii, representing respect.

 **Judy:** And I think we just disrespected his territory.

Drac grabbed the bag as the monsters and the I teams ran out of Van Helsing's tomb, and hid into another empty tomb and Hefty locked the door. But the door can't hold the giant vicious bat much longer as it bumped its head unto the door, and scratched it with its sharp feat . The heroes needed a plan.

 **Holley:** We need a distraction!

With that suggestion, Kelda snatched the bag from Drac.

 **Drac:** Hey, give it back!

 **Kelda:** _(takes out everything what's in the bag, and holds a scarf)_ Kelski, Kowalda, hold the door open! I'll set the scarf on fire and throw it out as a decoy!

When Kelda ignited a fire on her finger and was about to put fire on the end of the scarf, Drac quickly snatched it with the rest of the things, put them all back in the bag, and embraced it.

 **Drac:** No! You can't!"

 **Vlad:** What is wrong with you, Son?!

 **Johnny:** Why are you being super weird?! This is a bad time to be weird!

With the giant bat still trying to knock and scratched the door open, Drac and Ericka realized they can't secrets from them anymore. They used too much time to keep secrets now.

 **Ericka:** BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO CALVIN!

Only Frank, Eunice, Murray, and Griffin gasped, but the rest were quite confused of who this Calvin person is.

 **Red:** Uh, who is this Calvin anyway?

 **Cathernia:** Yeah. Like I know a lot of Calvins lately. I don't know which one you're referring to. I have a brother-in-law whose name is Calvin though. Calvin Dragmore, if you ask.

Now he felt guilty about it, Drac stared at Cathernia and Aggie with small tears. He knew he couldn't keep a secret from them either. They have the right to now. In fact, Calvin was so close to Cathernia and Aggie, Drac couldn't hold a secret much longer about their lost relative.

 **Drac:** IT'S CALVIN GALIDO!

This time, Cathernia, Aggie, and the rest of the I teams gasped in horror. Drac was referring to Cathernia and Aggie's long distant relative, because of having the same surname.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Hawaii part 4

When Pe'ape'a the giant bat kept knocking and scratching the door open, the heroes exclaimed as Cathernia ran towards the door, and pressed the door close to hold the bat from coming in.

 **Cathernia:** How do you know this is Calvin's?

 **Drac:** _(nervously)_ Well, uh, Ericka and I have kind of been researching him on our own. A little. I mean, we just searched Van Helsing's forbidden library, meant to take the cruise here in Hawaii, searched for a thing called "Cobra-porcupine"… Okay. You know, hearing it out loud, it comes off way worse than it sounded in my brain. Ericak has nothing to do with this. It's my idea.

 **Cathernia:** How could you keep this from me? From Leo? From Agatha?

 **Drac:** I was trying to protect you from a potentially devastating revelation.

 **Cathernia** _: (angrily)_ Or you just kept it to yourself so you can feel special. Classic Dracula! He's my great-great-great-grandson and Aggie's great-great-grandfather!

 **Drac:** _(guiltily)_ Okay, it's just first I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Then I couldn't tell you because I found out all this stuff and I didn't want you to hurt me. I'm sorry, okay?

 **Cathernia:** _(in rage)_ You're only sorry 'cause you got caught!

Drac didn't feel guilty for what Cathernia said. He tried to ignore it, until he noticed Aggie on the corner. Everyone turned to Aggie on the corner, who held a blue jacket of her ancestor, and shed tears from each eye. She felt sad that she knew nothing more of her family history, and her friend kept it from her.

 **Ericka:** Aggie, are you okay?

 **Aggie:** You kept a secret about Grandpa Calvin. My great-great-grandfather. _(she sniffs and wipes her tears)_ That is not okay.

Now Drac and Ericka felt guilty. They realized they shouldn't have kept information about Calvin from everyone. In fact, Cathernia, Leo, and Aggie are Calvin's only direct family, and they have the right to know about their family history, no matter what it is.

Just then, Pe'ape'a successful broke the door down. Everyone shrieked as they tried to get away from the giant bat when it started to attack them. The I team doesn't have weapons with them. Because of the term "vacation", they don't need weapons to spend the rest of the Summer and they left their weapons back on the ship. They all quickly ran out of the tomb, and split up, separating from each other.

Even Dracula was separated from his family, friends, and Ericka as he kept running, not only for his life, but to find his love ones.

* * *

 **Drac:** Mavis! Ericka! Guys! Where are you?! I should have told all of you! I'm sorry! I need your help!

Dracula noticed the bat was after him. He used his telekinesis to make a pile of rocks to slow the bat down, but it still flew over them. Drac accidentally tripped on coffins and tombs along the way as some blue smoke came out of its place.

Drac transformed into a bat to fly over a huge pile of rocks ahead of him. He then transformed back to his original form and hoped the rocks blocked that giant bat's way, but it still flew over them. Drac slowly backed away and covered his eyes and face when the bat attacked him. But nothing happened and heard familiar voices in front of him.

 **Numbuh 4:** Scram!

 **Wendy:** Shoo! Shoo!

 **Timmy Turner:** Back up! Back up, you bad dog!

 **Ton:** Not food! We're not food!

The I team and the monsters threw small rocks and sticks at the giant bat.

 **Drac:** _(surprised)_ You came back!

 **Frank:** We're friends and family, buddy!

 **Mavis:** Good or bad, whatever we do, we do it together!

When the giant the bat was about to strike again, our heroes gather up, ready to fight the bat together. Unbeknownst to them, behind them were blue smokes come out from the ground with white glowing eyes. The blue smokes took form of a dozen different kinds of monsters and few humans. They were the ghosts of the deceased close friends and family of the Drac, Frank, Murray, Wayne, Griffin, Eliodoro, and Cathernia, One of the ghosts was actually Martha

When the giant bat charged at the I team and the monsters, they and the ghosts roared at the bat like crazy before it attacked them. The bat stopped as it was frightened by the ghosts behind the heroes, and it flew away in fear.

 **Aggie:** Friends and family victorious!

 **King Julien:** It worked?!

 **Johnny:** It worked!

 **Dennis:** We gotta start doin' that all the time!

The monsters and the I team didn't get a glimpse of the ghosts who helped them behind them. The ghosts were just happy to help their friends, family, and other new friends.

Mavis was the only one who noticed the ghosts behind her. She also noticed the ghost of her mother, who was beside Dracula. Mavis saw how happy her mom was, even her dad held Ericka's hand. Martha didn't show any signs of anger or jealousy. She only smiled at him. She was so happy that her husband finally found someone who can take care of him when she was not around with him anymore. The way she noticed her mother's smile, Mavis just realized Martha was so happy for Drac, and will always love and support him with his new life him, no matter what. If her mom is happy, her dad is happy, Mavis is also happy.

* * *

Later, they all returned to Van Helsing's "tomb", where Aggie and Cathernia unpacked Calvin's things from the bag. They found his jacket, clothes, a water bottle, and goggles.

Just then, Hank noticed another pair of goggles from the bag.

 **Hank:** Van Helsing's goggles! That must be the borrowed golden mask from the riddle!

 **Pedro:** So Calvin Galido took his goggles, hid it, and the elaborate riddles in the catacombs and the deadly bat spirit were…

 **Aggie:** Were all just an elaborate prank on Van Helsing?

They all looked at the goggles on more time, and when they realized it was just a prank, they all laughed at Calvin's dangerous mischief at Van Helsing, because of the former being younger than the latter.

After the laugh, Drac and Ericka looked at the others with guilt.

 **Drac:** We should have told you from the beginning. Good or bad, we're all in this together. _(To Cathernia and Aggie)_ Aunt Cathernia, Agafya, I should have told you two. Calvin was your family… your relative. You have the right to know about him.

They all smiled as they accepted the apology.

 **Ericka:** _(holds the note)_ Well, I guess we're all starting from scratch.

 **Aggie:** Wait. Did you rub a pencil over this?

 **Ericka:** _(confused)_ Huh?

 **Aggie:** ( _takes the note and a pencil from her hair)_ Have I taught you nothing? Fireside girl Article 2, Section Stacy, Footnote 14: Rub all documents with a pencil.

When Aggie shaded the back of the note, it revealed the concept or blueprint of the cubical machine with a green and purple circular swirl on the front, and stakes, torches, knives, guns, and other dangerous weapons, which are weaknesses of all kinds of monsters, were attached to together. The name of the machine was also revealed.

 **Ericka:** _(gasps)_ The Cobra-porcupine! Now we know what it looks like!

 **Griffin:** Is that a date circled?

 **Drac:** "March 1893". Guys, this is the month a met Calvin!

 **Eliodoro:** What does that mean?

 **Cathernia:** We'll find out together.


	14. Calvin Galido and the Cobra-porcupine

The next day, it's the final day in Hawaii. Early evening, the monsters moved back to the cruise ship to leave Hawaii. Ericka was in-charge of the wheel this time, but an hour later, she left the wheel with someone else, like one of the fish men, and met up with the Drac, his friends, and the I team, which were hiding in a very large crate, where they secretly meet up to discuss about Calvin Galido and the Cobra-porcupine.

When Ericka made it on the deck and found the giant crate where her new friends were hiding, she knocked on the door, and Griffin opened the door for her to get in.

 **Griffin:** I finally found something at your great-grandfather's secret room. Man, that room is huge.

At the middle, the I team were puzzling the shredded pieces together that Griffin found.

 **Coop:** Start at the corners and work inward.

 **Lola:** No, kid. Each mysterious piece holds a secret. (rubs the piece on her cheek) Listen closely, and they'll tell you where they go.

 **Baby Lola:** _(puts the piece on the right place)_ It goes there.

 **Skipper Riley:** Okay. So what do we got?

 **Drac:** The documents shredded on the month I met Calvin.

 **Skenda:** According to the note we found in the cave of Hawaii, that date is connected to…

 **Ericka:** The Cobra-porcupine! _(turns to the board containing information about Calvin and the Cobra-porcupine)_ The mysterious unknown thing Calvin took from my great-grandfather.

 **Lydia:** Somewhere in these pieces are the answers Van Helsing doesn't want all of us to find. What is the Cobra-porcupine?

 **Cathernia:** Why Van Helsing suddenly lose connections with the Galido family?

 **Aggie:** What happened to my great-great-grandfather? _(takes the copy of the blueprint of Cobra-porcupine_ ) Nothing can stop us n—

Aggie noticed that the piece of the shredded photo was incomplete. The last piece is missing.

 **Aggie:** Oh, come on! Where's the last piece?! It's gotta be here somewhere.

When everyone tried to look for the missing piece around the crate, Eeyre heard a paper rustling, and notice the missing piece near the door.

 **Eeyre:** There!

 **Aggie:** Aha! Nothing can stop us—

 **Yi:** Get the thing, get the thing!

 **Jay:** Stop milking the moment!

 **Han:** Just get it already.

Aggie rolled her eyes and was about to grab the piece, but, suddenly, they felt that the ship tilted sideway, making everyone almost lose their balance. When the shaking stopped, Aggie noticed the piece disappeared.

 **Aggie:** Where'd it go?!

She opened the door if the piece was outside. She then saw her parents were holding on the railings.

 **Bernadette:** What just happened? Where are Agatha and her friends?

The rest heard what Bernadette just as they silently panicked.

 **Maurice:** Quick! If they find out we're researching his darkest secret, Van Helsing'll shut down our investigation for good!

Jason and Josan hid the shredded documents in the bag and Lily covered the board.

The monsters and the I team quickly exited the giant crate, and whistled innocently before Leo and Bernadette noticed them.

 **Bernadette:** Are you children all right?

 **Eliodoro:** _(nervously)_ Inconspicuous whistling, granddaughter. Just a casual whistle.

At the bridge, Van Helsing was having a hard time to turn the ship on.

 **Van Helsing:** Oh! You anti-aqua nautical patchwork contraption! Will you sail already!

 **Bernadette:** _(enters the bridge)_ Mr. Van Helsing!My husband and I leave you alone for two minutes, and you crash the ship!

 **Leo:** If we crashed, then why are we still in open spaces?

Van Helsing and Bernadette noticed that there's nothing the ship crashed into, no rocks or icebergs in front of them. Only all monsters and the I team noticed that the ship was on the tip of the biggest iceberg, literally.

 **Bernadette:** We have to get out and figure out how to get the ship back on the water without losing or hurting the monsters, my daughter, and her friends.

 **Van Helsing:** And pass up the best Summer of a lifetime?!

 **Bernadette:** And risk all our lives?!

 **Van Helsing:** Ah, you're safe as houses! This is nothing! The pship could be on fire. Or we could be on fire. Or this could be a volcano! Everything could be on fire!

 **Bernadette:** This is a flagrant breach of training, protocol, and just basic safety precautions! Is this what you're doing when you take yourself and your friends on road trips? If you have any friends.

When Bernadette and Van Helsing began arguing, Leo noticed his daughter and her friends were staring at them in worry. Leo reached for the microphone.

 **Leo:** _(on P.A.)_ We seem to have hit some, um, accident in the bridge here. Everything's fine. Please enjoy our entertainment.

A jazz sax music was played.

 **Sally Skellington:** Now what?

 **Aggie:** _(points the missing piece under the buffet table)_ Now that!

Meanwhile, while trying to relax and not to panic, the monsters stayed out of where they are standing right now, except for Mr. Hydraberg, who was or were bored of waiting. They slouched on the end of the railings, causing the ship to tilt backwards. The passengers started to slide backward. Leo, Bernadette, and Van Helsing made it down the deck.

 **Leo:** What's happening?!

 **Van Helsing:** _(on the P.A.)_ Listen monsters… and the Imaginary team, you need to counterbalance the ship! Some of you, to the front!

When some monsters ran to the front deck, a giant crate, which was the meeting room of the I team, slid towards the I team and the Drac Pack. Bernadette went in front to protect Aggie and her friends and pushed the giant crate to let them go to the bridge. Bernadette felt that the crate is heavy.

 **Bernadette:** What is in here?

 **Aggie, the I team, the Drac Pack, Ericka, Eliodoro and Cathernia:** _(reach the bridge)_ Nothing!

When the monsters finally reached the front deck, the ship is balanced once again, and no monsters were harmed or injured.

Van Helsing joined with the others in the bridge, where Bernadette glared at him.

 **Bernadette:** _(scolds)_ Mr. Van Helsing!

 **Van Helsing:** _(scolds)_ Ericka! Dracula!

 **Johnny:** _(scolds)_ Mrs. Galido! _(Bernadette and van Helsing glared at him)_ Sorry, I just thought I could keep the blame circle going.

 **Van Helsing:** _(glared at Aggie, the I team, the Drac Pack, Ericka, Eliodoro, and Cathernia)_ Must you blindly gallivant around with no clue what you're doing?

 **Bernadette:** _(coughs)_ Irony. _(coughs)_

 **Van Helsing:** If you don't listen, I can't keep you safe, except, of course, I can, because I am Abraham Van Helsing, and I'm doing this to you, Ericka.

While Van Helsing was talking, Aggie noticed the last piece of the puzzle was flying under the captain chair.

 **Van Helsing:** From here on out, you have to stay put!

When Aggie slowly tip-toed for the missing piece, the ship tilted again and almost fell.

* * *

Later, Aggie, the I team, the Drac Pack, Ericka, Eliodoro, and Cathernia were forced to stay out of the bridge, while Leo, Bernadette and Van Helsing were discussing the situation.

 **Aggie:** _(impatiently)_ There's the missing piece! We just have to get it!

 **Private:** Nope! Nuh-uh! Nothing is getting me out of this seat!

 **Kelda:** What if the ship catches fire and we have to evacuate?

Private tried to remove the seat belt around him, which he wrapped them around himself.

 **Drac:** Come on! That puzzle piece may be our best chance to find out why Calvin disappeared!

 **Ericka:** Maybe.

 **Drac:** Beg your pardon?

 **Ericka:** It's just, you said that in Great-Grandfather's secret room, and on Hawaii, and… How can we know for sure?

 **Aggie:** By grabbing the piece! Guys, this is the greatest mystery of our lives.

 **Serio:** We can't solve it if we're dead!

 **Aggie:** We'll be fine. Van Helsing isn't going to let anything bad happen to us.

When Aggie moved from her spot, the ship started to shake and tilt.

 **Van Helsing:** _(turns to Aggie)_ Stop moving!

 **Aggie:** _(moves back to her spot)_ See?

 **Gemstone:** This couldn't get any worse.

Meanwhule, in the bridge, Leo put four bags of parachutes down.

 **Leo:** here are the parachutes you needed, Van Helsing. I don't know why you have parachutes in the ship.

 **Van Helsing:** I have an airplane once.

 **Bernadette:** _(groans)_ Mr. Van Helsing? Mr. Van Helsing! Abraham!

 **Van Helsing:** What?! All I have to do is climb to the bottom of the ship to break the iceberg myself, using these heavy parachutes as counterbalance out the other side of the ship.

 **Bernadette:** Leaving us with no emergency equipment! Please, for the safety of all of us, admit you cannot fix this.

 **Van Helsing:** Nonsense. Nothing bad is going to happen to him.

 **Bernadette:** "Him" who?

 **Van Helsing:** I mean, your daughter, my great-granddaughter, and the monsters. They'll be thanking us by the time we made it back on the water. _(to Leo)_ Mr. Galido, hand me another parachute. _(Leo throws bag of parachute to him)_ Besides, they are having the time of their lives.

While the rest were relaxing, Aggie was hungry for knowledge about her family history and Calvin. She was so impatient,

 **Aggie:** I can't take this anymore! I'm going for it! _(runs for the missing piece)_

 **Red:** Aggie, no!

When the ship tilted backward, Red chased after Aggie until he realized the ship is tilting. He ran at the opposite direction, balancing the ship back.

 **Red:** _(On Aggie's walkie-talkie)_ Newton's third law: every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

 **Avery:** Since when you became the smart one of your group?

 **Stella:** He's always the smart one when we don't know about the pigs when they first came to Bird Island.

 **Oliver** : Okay. I'll call out the steps. Got it?

 **Red:** Got it!

 **Piglet:** _(shivers in fear)_ Nope. Bad idea. Terrible idea.

 **Aggie:** For my great-great-grandfather.

 **Oliver** : Ready. Steady. Aggie, left. Step. Step. Red, right. Step. Step. Aggie, right, Red, left.

When Aggie was almost there, her parents and Van Helsing were busy of what they are doing, Aggie silently crawled towards the last piece under the captain's chair. She grabbed it and held it on her chest.

 **Aggie:** The truth about Calvin Galido. Nothing can stop us—

 **Vlad:** _(on the walkie-talkie)_ Look at the stupid paper already!

 **Bernadette:** Agatha?!

 **Van Helsing:** What the— _(turns to see Aggie with a small piece of paper in her hands)_ What have you got there?

 **Aggie:** Not secrets!

 **Basil:** _(on the walkie-talkie)_ Literally the worst answer you could have given.

Aggie turned her walkie-talkie off.

 **Van Helsing:** Give it here.

Aggie stood up and handed the paper over to Van Helsing, but it flew from her hand.

 **Aggie:** _(gasps)_ No!

The paper flew down the back deck, and Aggie landed there hardly, causing the ship to shake.

 **Van Helsing:** Get back here! You'll get yourself killed!

He climbed down the stairs to chase after Aggie. She noticed the paper ahead as she ran to get it. Van Helsing tried to move his mechanical body faster to get her. While the chase is on, the ship kept shaking and tilting.

 **Bernadette** : Both of you! Stop speeding through the plane!

Aggie and Van Helsing stopped. Instead, Aggie tip-toed for the piece. Luckily for Van Helsing, his body has the perfect speed for going slow as he went after Aggie.

 **Bernadette:** _(sighs)_ That is not what I meant, and you know it.

Aggie moved a small box in front of Van Helsing to block his way.

 **Aggie:** Leave me alone!

Van Helsing slowly moved around the small box.

 **Van Helsing:** Come back here this instant!

When the chase is back on, the ship started to shake again.

 **Bernadette:** I team! Counterbalance the weight!

The I team left their spot to move above the front deck.

 **Van Helsing:** _(reaches for Aggie)_ I'm trying to save your life! Now come back here, or I will end it, young lady!

 **Aggie:** No! So close!

Aggie tried to reach for the last piece as Van Helsing tried to reach for her, but she's still far from him. When he pulled the lever harder to speed up, he accidentally pushed himself and Aggie forward, causing the ship to tilt again. The giant crate slid towards them, until it broke open, revealing a board of papers and photos.

Bernadette noticed this, and then, noticed a piece of paper on Red's hand. She took it to see what it is. It's the blueprint of the Cobra-porcupine.

 **Red:** Oh, no.

 **Bernadette:** Oh, you guys. What have you been up to?

When the missing piece flew up back in the bridge, Aggie used Van Helsing's parachute to fly her up there, with Van Helsing holding her. Leo, Bernadette he I team, the Drac Pack, Ericka, Eliodoro and Cathernia moved out of the way. When she reached for the piece, it flew out of the window.

Aggie still can't give up. She flew out of the window to go for the piece.

 **All:** Aggie!

 **Van Helsing:** No!

Van Helsing looked for Aggie until he noticed her on the side of the ship!

 **Van Helsing:** Agatha! Give me your hand!

When Aggie slowly tip-toed towards the missing piece, which it was still holding on the railings, the ship tilted and was about to slide off the iceberg.

 **Van Helsing:** No. Not again.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _(on the walkie-talkie)_ Aggie, this is crazy! The mystery's not worth it!

 **Roy:** _(on the walkie-talkie)_ I get it, but you can't give up the rest of us to find the one person your family lost!

 **Red:** _(on the walkie-talkie)_ Aggie, honey, our family is amazing! We're enough. Let it go!

Refusing to listen to her friends and husband, Aggie threw her walkie-talkie into the ocean, and proceeded to go after the missing piece. When she took another step, the ship was about to slide down in sideways, which van Helsing slid closer to Aggie.

 **Van Helsing:** Please, I-I can't keep you safe, all right?! How can I get you to listen to me?!

When Aggie finally reached the last piece, she looked at it and gasped in shock. She then faced Van Helsing with teary eyes.

 **Aggie:** Tell me about the Cobra-porcupine and Calvin Galido!

Van Helsing gasped in shock. He never discuss about that for a hundred year. He tried to forget it, but when Aggie came to his life, his memories about Calvin and the Cobra-porcupine returned to him. Tears form in his eyes and nodded to her.

Aggie, still has tears on her eyes, took Van Helsing's hand to come with him.

When the ship was in balanced again and heavy crates were on the front deck, Aggie, the I team, the Drac Pack, Ericka, Eliodoro, Cathernia, Leo, Bernadette, and all monsters were on the back deck to listen to Van Helsing's story about Calvin and the Cobra-Porcupine.

 **Van Helsing** : _(exhales)_ It was just 132 years ago, my best friend, Calvin Galido, and I had been going on amazing adventures for years to search for monsters, and things were grand. Except we'd been just about everywhere and monsters escaped from our grasp. As an inventor, your great-great-grandfather devised a plan to destroy all monsters the same place and the same time. He called it, the Cobra-porcupine. It's a death machine that has ability to hypnotize monsters from far and wide, just like a cobra hypnotizing its prey, and it contains deadly weaknesses for all monsters, just like a porcupine shooting quills against its enemy. I agreed with his plan. But then, one day, when he arrived from his patrol, he suddenly told me to cancel the plan about build the machine, but I don't want to, just to destroy all the monsters once and for all to achieve my family legacy and will succeed our job as monster hunters. I tried to ask him why, but he won't tell me. So I did the only logical thing: I finished inventing the machine and didn't tell Calvin or anyone. It was meant to be a surprise for Calvin to celebrate the birth of his newborn son, and to prove to him that he was wrong about he said about sparing monsters. But your great-great-grandfather was always good at sniffing out surprises. He found the machine and decided to take it away from me and the monsters as possible with his plane. Neither of us could have predicted that strong thunder storm. But we both knew a little thunder storm wouldn't stop him. After all, he was Calvin Galido! Darn, was that boy stubborn! I tried to talk him through it, thought if anyone could make it, it was him. Until that very last lightning bolt stroke his plane. I couldn't keep him safe. The plane and your great-great-grandfather were lost beyond the storm. I never made connection with his family again. Until you, Agatha, showed up on my ship with your family.

When they finally knew the truth, Aggie shed some tears and sniffed in sadness. Even Leo, which he never knew his great-grandfather, but he couldn't believe that his ancestor was monster hunter, and then, a hero to all monsters. Cathernia also cried. She couldn't believe that Calvin sacrificed his own life to save all monsters, including herself. Dracula finally knew why he never saw Calvin again after his first meeting with him. He also realized he's the reason why Calvin has a change of heart about monsters. When Drac told him that he has a family to look over, Calvin realized monsters can be humans too and they have a family who they love, and told Van Helsing to spare them

 **Aggie:** _(looks angrily at Van Helsing)_ Cool. So you're the reason my great-great-grandfather is gone.

 **Van Helsing:** What? No, I…

The ship began to tilt forward.

 **Hank:** Umm, guys?

 **Aggie:** You built a crazy-dangerous death machine, even though he told you to cancel it!

 **Van Helsing:** Which he stole early!

 **Leo:** Then you encouraged him to keep flying through a thunder storm?! You could have called him down! There were too many variables!

 **Eliodoro:** Now, Aggie, Leo, you don't know…

 **Cathernia:** And you're the richest monster hunter in the world! Why didn't you take or build your own plane to look for him?!

 **Van Helsing:** I spared no expense!

 **Aggie:** Yeah, right. Cheap old Abraham Van Helsing probably wanted to save his money to buy or make new invention to achieve his family legacy.

The tip of the iceberg started to slice thin ice.

 **Pedro:** Um, you guys?

 **Winnie:** Take it easy, Nanay Aggie. He may have a point.

 **Dennis:** Even if gifting an experimental death machine to a father-to-be, who told to stop building was clearly a terrible idea!

 **Van Helsing:** This conversation is between me and the Galidos, kids! You are not Galidos!

Dennis and Winnie leaped backwards and began to cry.

 **Mavis:** _(embraces Dennis and Winnie)_ Listen, Van Helsing! You will not speak to my son and his friend that way!

 **Van Helsing:** _(angrily)_ You will not speak to me that way! None of you! After everything I do for you, you're all nothing but trouble!

With Mavis' three friends grunted angrily for not getting everyone's attention, Wendy took the microphone to warn them through the P.A.

 **Wendy:** _(on the P.A.)_ This is your captains speaking! We are falling!

 **All:** Wait, what?!

When the ship slid down from the tip of the iceberg and the front deck almost flooded by the water, Hank, Pedro, and Wendy stirred the ship to make it flow again.

 **Hank, Pedro, and Wendy** : Ha-ha! We did it! We—

They see that everyone looked away angrily at Van Helsing as the three kept their mouths shut.

* * *

Using Aggie's magic to send the ship to go faster, it arrived back at the Bermuda Triangle. Down on the lower deck, the monsters, the I team, and, of course, few humans left the ship with their bags and stuff in anger for Van Helsing's actions. Luckily, Frank and Drac found Wayne and Wanda and their pups followed them. The ship was like a ghost town. No passenger was left behind. Not even a fish man, who all joined with the monsters. The only person who stayed on the ship was Van Helsing. Because of his attitude towards her new friends and possibly future family, Ericka also packed her stuff in her case, wanting to move with Dracula in the hotel.

 **Ericka:** Well, you've successfully pushed everyone who cared about you away. Again. I hope you're happy.

When Van Helsing was now alone in his secret room, he rolled towards the mirror, and, while looking at his own reflection, he couldn't forget the words that Aggie, Leo, and Cathernia said about him. His anger then changed to sadness.

 **Cathernia:** _You're the richest monster hunter in the world! Why didn't you take or build your own plane to look for him?!_

 **Leo:** _Then you encouraged him to keep flying through a thunder storm?! You could have called him down! There were too many variables!_

 **Aggie:** _So you're the reason my great-great-grandfather is gone. Cheap old Abraham Van Helsing probably wanted to save his money to buy or make new invention to achieve his family legacy._

They were wrong though. Van Helsing did use his family money to look for Calvin. He tried to look all over the world, but the boy wasn't here, there, and everywhere. It's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth. When he ran out of money, Van Helsing sold his family's inventions and portraits to earn more money to search for Calvin again, and, at the same time, to buy new inventions to continue the family legacy on his own. When it's time for Van Helsing to rest, he looked at the photo that he took with the Cobra-porcupine, and shredded into pieces. He did not only blame himself for the "loss" of his first and only best friend, he blamed the monsters for "brainwashing" Calvin. That's how he continued to hunt Dracula and his friends down

 **Ericka** _ **:**_ _Well, you've successfully pushed everyone who cared about you away. Again. I hope you're happy._

Van Helsing shed a few tears as he realized he lost everything, including his own great-granddaughter,

 **Van Helsing:** I am.

* * *

 **This chapter is also based on Ducktales: "The Last Crash of the Sun Chaser."**

 **I hate to admit this, but when I started writing the last part, I almost cried. It's kinda sad though when you read it while listening to a sad song. Try it out. This is the second to the last chapter. Stay tune. And it's my birthday yesterday, Oct 2** **nd** **. Please, if you reviewed, give me your opinions about the argument between Van Helsing and the Galido family.**


	15. War for family and friendship part 1

**Yousf ahmed:** _ **This by far the best story ever so dramatic so energy so real and the argument is great complete it i want more drama and happy ending.**_

 **Now this is the review I've ever wanted from the viewers who weren't authors. Thank you very much. I appreciated it.**

 **This is the second to the last chapter, so enjoy reading while it lasted everybody.**

* * *

Abraham Van Helsing was left behind in the cruise ship, all alone, feeling so miserable as he has nothing to do but staring on the ceiling of his secret room. He thought he was alone, but he was wrong as he noticed a shadowy figure in front of him.

 **Van Helsing:** _(frowns)_ Oh, who are you?

When he turned around, he snapped from depression and gasped in fear as he recognized the shadowy figure before as he was sucked into the key of his other secret room. The shadowy figure grasped the key and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the monsters and the I team went back to Hotel Transylvania, where they can spend the rest of the summer there after a big revelation about Aggie's long lost great-great-grandfather, Calvin Galido, from Van Helsing, who was the reason Calvin disappeared. Aggie, Leo, and Cathernia were heartbroken when they found out that one member of their family disappeared because of Van Helsing. They decided to forget about Van Helsing and moved on with their lives.

Suddenly, everyone noticed Drac and Ericka went up on the rooftop. They found out that Drac was proposing to Ericka. They waited for an answer, which she only answered gibberish and didn't understand what she was saying. Everyone revealed themselves and asked of what's her answer. Drac admitted that he's not sure. After a long pause, Ericka agreed, and the family and friends cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Everyone went back to the lobby to continue what they were doing, while Aggie and the I team were talking to Ericka.

 **Tulip:** Congratulations on your engagement, you two.

 **Pinkie Pie:** I don't know if I'm nervous or excited. (squeals) Ooh, I'm so 'nervicited'!

 **Avery:** I can't wait for very big wedding. There will be flowers and streamers, and music… _(sighs dreamingly)_

 **Mavis:** You know, Dad. I have to admit something that I have told you back at the cruise. I'm really upset that you suddenly like someone besides Mom. But if you're happy with Ericka, then I'm fine with that.

 **Drac:** But what about you?

 **Mavis:** You already made me happy. I just want us both to be fair.

 **Drac:** _(lifts Mavis' head by her chin)_ Listen, Mavis. The reason I never told you about Ericka is that I don't you to be upset. I made a promise that I should spend some time with my family, but…

 **Jonny:** A zing is an unexpected plan though.

 **Mavis:** But I'm sure that Mom would be so happy that you finally found someone to keep you happy.

 **Jet:** You've been loyal to Martha for too long now, Drac. She doesn't want you to be lonely.

 **Drac:** I guess it's true.

 **Ericka:** But she's always been in our hearts. _(to Mavis)_ Oh, Mavis, I hope you didn't that marrying your father is…

 **Mavis:** Oh, I don't mind at all. Really. I'm just glad that you decided to stay with us. We can bond and know each other more and better here than on the ship.

 **Ericka:** I'm living on the ship for too long. I think it's time I can live somewhere new.

 **Aggie:** _(punches playfully on Drac's shoulder)_ I'm so proud of you, Drac-buddy. Too bad things didn't go well between us, huh?

 **Drac:** Oh no! You said "just a crush"! Okay? You really thought I didn't notice that on the first time we met. Plus, you're still loyal to your first and only soulmate.

 **Red:** Our souls bonded by the Red moon, okay? If you don't believe it, fine!

 **Aggie:** But, we're still best friends. Right, Drac?

 **Drac:** _(picks Aggie and rubs her head)_ Best daughter-friend _! (releases Aggie)_ And I want you to be our wedding planner.

 **Aggie:** _(surprised)_ What?! Me?!

 **Vlad** : Hey, you never plan my wedding because you weren't born yet.

 **Drac:** You never plan my first wedding too because you weren't born yet too.

 **Mavis:** You never plan mine because we haven't met yet. The government didn't assign you to work here yet. Dennis was just five when we met you.

 **Lydia:** And everybody knows you're the greatest wedding planner ever. You even planned your own wedding. So, just admit it. You want to take this offer!

 **Drac:** So, what do you say?

 **Aggie:** Well, I love to. _(holds her notepad)_ But it could be a hard work, especially when I'm pregnant.

 **Drac:** And that's what I've been thinking. _(nudges to Ericka)_ Since we just engaged, I decided that we should have our wedding after Aggie's baby comes out.

 **Aggie:** Wait, what?! Oh no! You two are the most important people in this wedding. I don't need special treatment! I'm not special!

 **Ericka:** You're special to all of us! You're special to me too! So, I agree with Dracula. We should have our wedding after the birth of your baby.

 **Aggie:** _(wonders)_ Why do you think I'm so special to you?

 **Ericka:** _(sighs)_ Well, My great-grandfather and your great-great-grandfather are best friends. And, if Calvin was never gone missing, who knows, we could be best friends.

 **Aggie:** _(blushes in silence)_ I think you're right. And maybe you are a better friend than your great-grandpappy who only cares for destroying monsters than the good decision and safety of his best friend.

The I team and Ericka kept their mouths shut in silence as they don't want to talk about Van Helsing after Aggie, Leo, and Cathernia had their heart broke for the loss of their heroic family member of all monsters.

 **Aggie:** But you're not like him, Ericka. Even though we're all your first friends, you seemed to get along with so easily.

 **Rebecca:** Too bad you weren't part of the I team yet.

 **Phineaks:** Yeah, and according to the I team rule: if one member got married, his or her spouse automatically becomes part of the team…

 **Fletcher:** And you weren't married to Drac yet. You'll be part of the team in several months since you already schedule your wedding day.

 **Dusty:** Even when we tried to train you to be one of us back on the cruise.

 **Ericka:** I know you all tried your very best, but I guess Van Helsings and friendship just don't mix. Besides, Dracula and his family are part of the team, and the Van Helsings are enemies. _(sadly)_ Maybe... I don't have a purpose to become part of this team.

 **Blossom:** Hang on a second. We were racking our brains when we arrived, trying to figure out your other destiny besides carrying your family legacy, until we remembered how every time you did something new with us, you tried to help everybody around you.

 **Tom:** Even us. How did it feel when you save Dracula and all of us from your great-grandfather's plan to kills us?

 **Nemo:** How did it feel when you let us make monsters on the cruise happy?

 **Xibalba:** How did it feel when you and Drac confessed that you knew something about Calvin Galido that even Aggie never knew about him and the rest of her family history, and it's like you're helping her discover it?

 **Lily:** And how did it feel when you helped us all uncovering the biggest mystery about Calvin Galido?

 **Ericka:** Well... I was really glad I helped you feel happier.

 **Smurfette:** So maybe helping is your thing! You might even say it's your purpose!

 **Ericka:** But helping just feels good. I-It couldn't have anything to do with what I'm supposed to do with my life as a monster hunter, but being just a normal friendly person... right?

 **Wanda (fairy):** Ericka, finding your purpose doesn't have to be about who you really are and what you're supposed to be. It's about feeling good about something… inside.

 **Bugs:** And ever since you fell in love with Dracula, got the time to know us and found out that monsters aren't as bad as you and your family thought, it looks like your new destiny is a whole lot like ours – helping others.

 **Leia:** And since we are the Imaginary Team, we can help you something in return anyway. Behold!

Leia took a brown case, and opened it, revealing an "I"-shaped ID necklace with the Family element shard and a picture of Ericka under the translucent shard

 **Aggie and the I team:** Your very own Imaginary team ID and element! Ta-da!

 **Mavis:** We sliced one of our Family element shards and made another I team ID with your picture on it to mark the moment we all figured out what you should do with your new life when you're with us. (to Dennis) Come on, sweetie. Give it to her.

Dennis transformed into a bat, carried the ID with his little feet, and helped Ericka wore it around her neck.

 **Ericka:** But it looks just like yours. _(gasps in realization)_ You can't mean...!

 **Vlad:** You bet we do, missy! You're one of us now! Ericka Van Helsing, today we dub thee...

 **Aggie and the I team:** The very first Van Helsing and newest member of the Imaginary team! Woo-hoo!

 **Skenda:** We know it's quite early...

 **Tinkerbell:** But you're selflessly dedicating your life to helping others than destroying monsters anyhow. I can't think of anything more like an I team member than that.

Ericka never dreamed of this… ever. She only wanted to meet the Imaginary team, but she didn't expect to become one of them. She suddenly shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.

 **Ericka:** _(sobbed in joy and touch)_ I-I don't know what to say. I-I never asked for more and I never dreamed of this, but… Thank you so much.

 **Aggie:** Like I said, you're not like the other Van Helsings, unlike your selfish great-grandfather. He got nothing on you anyway.

 **Ericka:** Aggie, don't stress yourself. You're going to hurt the baby. _(helps Aggie sit down on a chair)_ Guess what? Why don't you just stay here and I'll get you something to eat to cool yourself down?

 **Mavis:** Come on, Ericka. I'll take you to our kitchen. You just got here anyway.

Mavis took Ericka to kitchen of the hotel.

Moments later, while waiting for Mavis and Ericka, Aggie still sat on the chair, accompanied with her parents, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, and friends to cool her down from her anger for Van Helsing. Ericka arrived with a bowl of banana-split and put it on the table near Aggie.

 **Ericka:** Here. Banana-split. A common cooling dessert in certain parts.

 **Aggie:** Finally. I'm starving!

When Aggie took a spoon and was about to take a scoop, Ericka suddenly took it from her.

 **Ericka:** Oh, I'm so sorry. This was my great-grandfather's favorite dessert. Oh, I don't want to remind you of that horrid man who lost your great-great-grandfather all those years ago, even if it was an accident that tore him up for 132 years, propelling him into a desperate search attempt that left him broken and nearly bankrupt.

 **Bomb:** Wait, bankrupt? Really?

 **Baby Silvestre:** How did you know that?

 **Ericka:** I read his journal when we still search some clues about Calvin. But I understand, Agatha, that you and your family are upset because you lost one family member, which was terrible and painful, so you decided you should go ahead and lose another, even though great grandfather wasn't your family member, but Calvin treated him like one. Brilliant. Makes perfect rational sense.

 **Aggie:** Yeah, you nailed it again, Ericka. I knew you're a better friend than him.

She elbowed her father that Ericka was right.

 **Ericka:** Yes, distance yourself even further from his life and forsake family-friend altogether. That will definitely fix it.

 **Eliodoro:** What? No! It'll do the opposite of that! That's not even representing family at all!

 **Ericka:** Perhaps it's worth considering that the reason my great-grandfather closed himself off was because the loss of his only best friend was the hardest thing he'd ever faced, harder than failing of killing Dracula. It's not that he didn't care, it's that he cared about family and friends more than anything in the world, just before planning of taking all of you to Atlantis to destroy you all and all monsters. And perhaps he still does. But I just became part of this team. I'm not actually an advance or a professional yet. What do I know?

 **Skidmark:** Man, this lady knows a lot!

 **Turbo:** It's like she knows this kind of friendship before she became part of the team.

Although Ericka said she understood how Aggie and her family felt, Aggie now realized she was just explaining how unselfish Van Helsing is to Calvin during his disappearance. Aggie was quite smart though.

 **Aggie:** _(crosses her arms)_ So, this whole thing was to guilt us into going back to the ship, talking and forgiving Van Helsing? Well, it's not gonna work. Sorry, but it's too late. We're now happy with our real friends and family that we already had, and that's that, right, Drac?

While Aggie waited for answer, Dracula has his own thoughts about Van Helsing. Sure Abraham and his family hated the vampire a lot, but when Van Helsing asked for forgiveness for almost destroying them, Drac only realized that the monster hunter only needed someone, like a friend, group of friends, or a family member, to help him realized his mistake and get to know monsters better than his ancestors thought of them. Drac also realized Van Helsing needed someone to teach more about friendship, true family and love, and learned that the latter has good inside when he admitted his mistake and apologized to all of them. And now, he wanted to apologize and asked forgiveness.

 **Drac:** No. Ericka's right. Van Helsing needs us, and we need him. Aggie, your family has been apart too long.

 **Leo:** But Van Helsing was never been our family.

 **Drac:** But Calvin and the rest of the Galido ancestors treated the Van Helsings like family. I think it's time for all of us to come together. Come here, you guys.

When Dracula spread his arms for a group hug and without hesitating, only Leo, Bernadette, Eliodoro, Cathernia, and the I team shared a hug.

 **Aggie:** Wait, wait, wait. But-but, the machine. And great-great-grandpa Calvin. And the plane. And-and…

When her friends and family already shared a group hug, Aggie was still angry and stayed still while her arms are crossed.

 **Aggie** : Like Dad said, Van Helsing was never been our family. And if Van Helsing treated my great-great-grandfather as his family, he should've listened to him and discontinued making the Cobra-porcupine. If he did, none of this would ever happen.

 **Drac:** True. But, like what Ericka said, if Calvin never disappeared, your family and the Van Helsings remain good friends. And since Calvin was the one who discovered that monsters are like humans, maybe the Galidos, like you, should have taught the Van Helsings about friendship with monsters, and we all live in peace and harmony. But it's up to Aggie. You know much about friendship and family. What would you do?

Aggie was still silence. She's still angry at Van Helsing. But she didn't think about her family's connection with the Van Helsings, she only thought about Abraham himself. She thought that Van Helsing was still on the ship feeling guilty and sad, although she thought he deserved it, but she can't help but feeling guilty for him. When Aggie learn so much about friendship, there was "forgive-and-forget" quote, and, because of having a Roman Catholic religion, she has to forgive whoever made a mistake. Through Ericka's story, Aggie admitted that she realized Van Helsing wasn't as selfish as she thought. He sold most of his inventions to repair his plane to search for Calvin, and his heart wanted to keep looking for his best friend, but his mind told him to stop and continue the legacy. Honestly, Aggie didn't want Van Helsing to miserable forever. Letting him being miserable, sad, feeling guilty, and depress is not a friendly thing to do, and this would never represent of who she is.

Aggie left the chair in sob, and joined the group hug with her family and friends.

 **Frank, Eunice, Hank, Wayne, Wanda (werewolf), the wolf pups, Winnie, Griffin, Crystal, Murray, Pedro, Wendy, Gene and the rest of the monsters:** Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!

The monsters, who were listening since Ericka's story cried at this moment and also joined the group hug. While they're all hugging, they all have tears in their eyes at this touching beautiful moment.

 **Aggie:** _(sobs)_ Come on. Let's go back to the ship, and asked van Helsing to stay with us. I don't want him to be alone and feel guilty for the rest of his life anyway.

 **Red:** now that's the Aggie we know and love.

Aggie was touched as she shared another hug again.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion from afar. When they went outside from the revolving door, there was dark red light rising from a far away place. Everyone climbed up back on the roof of the hotel to see what's going on. Although it's still far for all of them to see, they still saw the dark red light. To see closer, Aggie used her wand staff and casted a "Telescope spell" that created a giant hologram TV for all of them to see, and it zoomed to where the light came from.

The hologram showed dark red light erupted like a volcano, created by a young adult woman, who has long brown hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a red scarf, yellow vest, brown coat, and blue pants, and carrying a red cross scepter. She cackled evilly as she lifted the Legacy cruise ship from the water.

 **Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Lydia, Aggie and Ericka:** _(shock in horror)_ Holy Rabies!

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I can't make this just one chapter because I'm going to study for the exam, so I have to split the last chapter into two. Cliffhangers, but it won't be too long. Please review**


	16. War for family and friendship part 2

**Finally, I finished my exam, and it's my semestral break, so I have to whole week to enjoy myself from studying.. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The powerful woman lifted her scepter as it glow to lift the cruise ship with her. She created a red spherical force field around her and the ship to levitate them towards Transylvania. The citizens spotted the flying ship above them as they ran and screamed in fear. She suddenly stopped when she finally found the Van Helsing manor, where Abraham Van Helsing used to live.

 **Woman:** Take it in, Van Helsing!

She showed Van Helsing, who was trapped in his secret key (which only his head was shown on the bow of the key), his former home, and smashed the manor with the ship, destroying the front part of the manor. The woman used a relaxing chair as her throne and placed it on the front deck, where she can relax, enjoying herself ruining the Van Helsing home.

Everyone in Hotel Transylvania saw what's happening through Aggie's hologram as they gasped in horror.

 **Drac:** Saralina Belmont!

Johnny gasped.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** Wait, who?

 **Ericka:** Saralina Belmont. Her family is vile magical monster hunter with a mysterious, ancient grudge against Clan Van Helsing. They were the Van Helsings' bitterest rivals, but no one's ever seen a Belmont since their last competition 90 years ago.

 **Murray:** I thought Drac was Van Helsing's rival.

 **Ericka:** Yes, but the Van Helsings and the Belmonts are rivals since 1500 because of their business of monster hunting. You know, their popularity and which of them the best is.

 **Wayne:** Oh, that makes sense now.

 **Johnny:** Alright, everybody, listen up! Van Helsing is in trouble, and it's up to us to help him. Helping family, friends and other people is in our blood. We face down perilous foes and endless danger every day, but we always prevail. Because these humans, monsters, and all creatures from different worlds don't back down!

 **Aggie:** Thank you, Johnny. Now, we need to stage a coordinated attack! The rest of the I team with Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin will charge in front of the manor to distract Saralina. All Element of Family members, come with me. We have to get to the Van Helsing manor to help Van Helsing.

 **Mavis:** No, Aggie. You're two months pregnant now! We won't let you fight.

 **Aggie:** But I want to help.

 **Lydia:** It would be too risky for you and for your baby, young lady.

 **Aggie:** Guys, it's my fault that Van Helsing is left behind. If I would've think straight and wouldn't yelled at him like that, we would've take him with us than left him alone in the ship feeling guilty for himself. So, I've taking full responsibility for this, I have to fix this!

 **Vlad:** _(sighs)_ Alright, but stay close to us so you won't get hurt yourself.

 **Bernadette:** We're coming with you.

 **Aggie:** No you're not, Nay, You're staying with the monsters where you're safe. _(turns to her friends)_ Now, we should go. I team, catch up with us as fast as you can. Let's roll, everyone.

 **Johnny:** That was supposed to be my line.

As Aggie exposed her wings to fly since she's unable to transform in spite of her pregnancy, Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, Lydia and Vlad transformed into bats. Mavis and Dennis carried Johnny and Drac carried Ericka alone. Aggie led the way as the family followed her.

When they watch the whole Dracula family go, the I team and the Drac Pack didn't know what to do.

 **Fletcher:** Sooo… what now?

 **Griffin:** We could take the hearse.

 **Buttercup:** _(groans and flew down the hotel)_ Come on, we'll take you there.

 **Wayne:** _(gives the baby wolves to his wife)_ Here. Take care of them while I'm gone.

When the whole I team joined the Drac pack as the Powerpuff girls carried them with the hearse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saralina was enjoying her victory as she made fun with Van Helsing's weapons and treasure collection that he and Calvin took when they were adventuring together.

 **Saralina:** _(takes the electric gun)_ Is this your favorite weapon? Oh, too bad. Now it's ice cream! Want a lick? _(drops the ice cream)_ Whoops! How does it feel, Helsy?

Suddenly, Saralina noticed a large group of creatures that she never know before were heading towards her with a hearse full of four unique monsters.

 **Saralina:** Oh! Looks like someone wants to join the party. Here, let me give you a better seat to destroy these monsters to prove we, Belmonts, are better than you, Van Helsings!

When she levitated the key to give Van Helsing a better view of what's going on, Saralina started firing red deadly laser at the I team. The whole team split up by group to distract Saralina and tricked her to fire her deadly one direction at a time while the Powerpuff girls are still holding the Drac Pack in the hearse.

Meanwhile, the Dracula family, including Ericka, were behind the Manor as they entered from the back door so easily. The vampires, except Aggie, transformed into a bats and carried Johnny and Ericka with them up to the back deck of the ship where they can walk silently to the front deck where Saralina was.

 **Drac:** Saralina Belmont!

Saralina turned around and squealed in excitement.

 **Saralina:** Ooh! Look. Dracula and his family.

Drac came in front and spread his arms to protect his family.

Saralina casted a dark heavy storm cloud above the manor and red lightnings almost stroke the I team and the Drac Pack as they kept avoiding them while flying.

 **Saralina:** _(turns to the Dracula family)_ Looking for this? _(shows Van Helsing's key; laughs evilly)_ Come and get it.

 **Ericka:** _(angrily)_ Give us back my great-grandfather!

 **Saralina:** Oh, he's trapped forever inside the thing that unlocks the secret of his long lost best friend. Sorry.

Saralina started to fire red deadly laser from her scepter. The family members started to split up to avoid getting hit by the deadly laser.

 **Mavis:** Split up!

 **Johnny:** Then what?!

 **Aggie:** Do what families do best: make trouble!

* * *

The I team was having a hard time avoiding the lightings. Rico regurgitated square mirrors for each group to protect themselves from lightning.

 **Paco:** Good job, Rico!

* * *

Meanwhile, while Saralina searched for the Dracula, who were hiding somewhere on the ship. Suddenly, Johnny popped out of nowhere.

 **Johnny:** Hey, couple of questions for you.

Saralina startled as she tried to hit Johnny, but missed.

 **Johnny:** If you and your family exist and one of the best monster hunter families, how come we never heard of you? _(dodges from the deadly laser)_ Also, Van Helsing isn't exactly scary, so how did you manage to kept ypurselves hidden? _(dodges again from the laser and pops up beside Saralina, startling her.)_ Follow up. How does your family's secret existence factor into all this?

 **Saralina:** Well, you see, I channel my power _(snaps in realization)_ It's just magic, okay?! I was trained by my father for 8 years.

When Johnny scampered around, Saralina tried to shoot him, but instead, she accidentally shattered a mirror.

 **Aggie:** Holy Rabies! You broke the Mirror of Tyche!

 **Saralina:** _(panics)_ The what now?

 **Drac:** Ancient artifact? Terrible curse if you break it? _(transforms into a bat and flew above Saralina.)_

 **Saralina:** I've never heard of it, and I am versed in all magicks Gaelic, Demogorgan, Sumerian.

 **Vlad:** Sumerian? You were hidden for a long time. Ha ha ha! Well, good luck with the curse!

 **Saralina:** What kind of curse?

 **Lydia:** Grave misfortune! Increased gullibility! A swift kick in the ribs!

 **Saralina:** A what? _(gets kicked by Ericka)_ Aah! My ribs!

When Saralina got kicked, she accidentally dropped the key were Van Helsing was trapped in. She landed on her legs and saw Ericka in front of her, very angry.

 **Saralina:** _(smirks)_ Ooh. Someone's mad for trapping her great-grandpappy in the key.

She fired deadly lasers at Ericka as she dodged and charged at the Saralina, trying to hit her again, but the Belmont shielded herself with her scepter.

It's Aggie's chance to get the key.

 **Aggie:** Got it!

Saralina noticed Aggie taking the key as she tried to shoot her, but Ericka kept her busy by pulling her hair and let Aggie run. Aggie then hid behind a buffet table to protect herself from the deadly lasers that Saralina kept shooting.

 **Aggie:** _(looks at Van Helsing's face on the key)_ So, listen, Van Helsing, I guess I get why you didn't tell us about my great-great-grandfather. And maybe we should've realized that when we lost great-great-grandpa Calvin, you lost your best friend, too. But… _(immediately dodges when a laser fired through the table)_ Okay, not the time for a heart-to-heart!

Aggie left her hiding place to find somewhere safe while avoiding the lasers.

Saralina pushed Ericka from her and blocked Aggie's escape with the manor's rubble.

 **Saralina:** That's mine!

Aggie tried to find a way out of this to protect herself, Van Helsing and her baby, but there's no way out of this. Saralina blasted her magic from her scepter to destroy Aggie, but when Aggie held they key in front of her chest, the magic unwittingly aimed for the key, causing a hole of the dark cloud from above to create a glowing light. The light shined at the key with Saralina's magic. After that, the key glowed as it levitated itself in the air and freeing Van Helsing, and he caught the key in time when it fell above him

 **Van Helsing:** Thanks, young Galido!

Aggie smiled and bowed in respond of "You're welcome."

 **Van Helsing:** _(to Saralina)_ Way to dispel your own spell, Belmont.

When Ericka noticed her great-grandfather freed from the key and unarmed, she threw a bo staff at him as he caught it.

An enraged Saralina charged at Van Helsing as the two started a sword fight scene,

 **Van Helsing:** You know, I ought to thank you.

 **Saralina:** For showing you how weak and pathetic you truly are? You're welcome.

 **Van Helsing:** If you hadn't attacked me, my new friends and my great-granddaughter may well have left forever. By trying to destroy me, you sort of saved my new friends and family.

 **Saralina:** That's not what happened!

Van Helsing used the bo staff to lose Saralina's grip on her scepter, sending it to fly in the air.

Just then, Eliodoro and Cathernia appeared on their bat form with Leo and Bernadette, who were eagerly wanted to help, and landed on the higher front deck. The four saw the scepter in front of them.

 **Leo:** I got it!

He almost caught the scepter, but he accidentally slipped down the staircase railing and landed safely on the lower deck, where the scepter fell onto his slightly baldhead, making it break into two.

When the scepter broke into half, the magic was released from the scepter, losing Saralina's powers, and the dark cloud with red lightnings exploded into raining red harmless light. The I team and the Drac Pack watched the whole view happily, relieved that the problem is over.

Saralina tried to attack Van Helsing and Dracula, who stood beside his former nemesis, again with her physical magic powers, but no magic energy was release from her hands.

 **Saralina:** My powers! They're gone! You ruin everything!

 **Basil:** Oh, shut up already!

Watching Saralina sobbing angrily, Basil rolled his eyes and pushed the hearse that the Powerpuff girls carried from their hands.

The hearse with the Drac Pack fell onto Saralina, slightly squashed her, and the Drac Pack hopped out of the hearse.

 **Frank:** Well, that was fun.

Under the hearse, Saralina lifted the hearse and get up on her feet.

 **Saralina:** _(glared at Drac and Van Helsing)_ Curse you, Count Dracula and Abraham Van Helsing! You haven't seen the last of me!

She threw smoke bombs on the floor, and she suddenly disappeared when the smoke faded, making everyone gasped.

 **Raspberry Pie:** _(gasps)_ She's gone!

 **Cherry Pie:** _(spots Saralina jumping off the ship)_ Oh wait. There she is!

Saralina coughed from the smoke bombs and ran away.

Letting the Belmont escape, everyone on the ship cheered for their victory.

 **Dr. Blowhole:** Woo-hoo! We did it!

 **Yan:** Yeah. We sure did.

 **Eeyore:** _(gloomy)_ Move me to tears of joy.

When the cheers are over, everyone approached Van Helsing. Honestly, the former monster hunter were so happy that the monsters who he attempted to destroy just came to the rescue. He then turned to the I team, Aggie and her family.

 **Van Helsing:** _(glances at Drac)_ Dracula. _(then to Ericka)_ Ericka. (then to Cathernia) Cathernia. _(then to Leo)_ Galileo. _(then to Aggie)_ The younger one. _(then to all new friends around him)_ Everyone.

Aggie crossed her arms and glared in upset to Van Helsing for forgetting her name.

Van Helsing almost shed a tear as he wiped it with his wrinkled finger, and sniffed.

 **Van Helsing:** _(smiles)_ I hate to admit this, but…, Darn, have I missed you.

With that, Aggie, her family, the I team, and the Drac Pack showed their forgiveness to Van Helsing by giving him and each other into a group hug. The group hug lasted for five second, and then broke.

 **Van Helsing:** So, uh, anyone up for a little midnight swim on the pool?

Excitingly, Aggie, the whole Dracula family, Ericka, Van Helsing, and the new generations of the I team jumped into the pool to swim, while the rest just sat on the edge of the pool, watching their friends and family enjoying themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, beyond the highest mountains of Romania, at the entrance of a big, deep, dark cave, there were broken airplane parts scattered all over the cave floor. Deep inside the cave, there was a man, trying to use some of the airplane parts and a special machine to get a signal on a television to watch the news in Transylvania. The TV viewed an image of Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Lydia, Aggie, Ericka, Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, Van Helsing, Leo, Bernadette, Eliodoro, Cathernia and the I team.

 **News Reporter:** And so Transylvania is saved, thanks to the famous Count Dracula, the famous former monster hunter, Abraham Van Helsing, and their family and friends.

The man, the viewer of the TV, touched the TV screen with his hand, and removed his airplane goggles from his eyes.

 **Calvin:** _(gasps)_ Abraham? Dracula?

Calvin, who survived the thunder storm and still looked young for 132 years, was surprised to see his two best friends suddenly get along and no longer enemies, together with his great-great-great-grandmother, great-grandson, great-great-granddaughter, descendants-in-law, and her unusual friends. Calvin smiled proudly with his fangs showed up.

* * *

 _ **Sometimes it feels like things are out of control**_  
 _ **Like you're living in a circus**_  
 _ **Try to figure out your way in the world**_  
 _ **Where you're at is kinda perfect**_

 _ **So turn it up, turn it up**_  
 _ **Do your thing, don't stop**_  
 _ **Let the game begin**_  
 _ **Let's jump right in**_

 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the middle of the party**_  
 _ **We're just getting started**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the eye of the tornado**_  
 _ **Rowing in the same boat**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **Get stuck in the middle with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you**_

 _ **Get up, get going**_  
 _ **Gotta go with the flow**_  
 _ **And ride the wave like we're supposed to**_  
 _ **Yeah, we can go through all the highs and the lows**_  
 _ **Yeah, life's a crazy roller coaster**_

 _ **So turn it up, turn it up**_  
 _ **Do your thing, don't stop**_  
 _ **Let the fun begin**_  
 _ **Let's jump right in**_

 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the middle of the party**_  
 _ **We're just getting started**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the eye of the tornado**_  
 _ **Rowing in the same boat**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **Get stuck in the middle with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you**_

 _ **I wanna get stuck with**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the middle of the party**_  
 _ **We're just getting started**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **In the eye of the tornado**_  
 _ **Rowing in the same boat**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **Get stuck in the middle with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
 _ **I wanna get stuck with you**_

* * *

 **Cast and Voices:**

 **Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

 **Andy Samberg - Jonathan & Junior**

 **Selena Gomez - Mavis**

 **Anne Hathaway - Aggie**

 **Jason Sudeikis - Red**

 **Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

 **Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

 **Kevin James - Frankenstein**

 **Fran Drescher - Eunice**

 **Steve Buscemi - Wayne**

 **Molly Shannon - Wanda**

 **David Spade - Griffin**

 **Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

 **Mel Brooks - Vlad**

 **Kathryn Hahn - Ericka Van Helsing**

 **Jim Gaffigan - Professor Abraham Van Helsing**

 **Dan Chameroy - Lydia**

 **Ronni Hawk - Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress,**  
 **Saltor, Josalan, Sundai, Kessia, Wands, Toots, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Pelry,**  
 **Aglet, Dofelia, Tankerblush, Perawankle, Iztchy, Lela, Tira, Petina,**  
 **Baby Lela, Baby Marissa, Baby Petina, Azal, Pilair & Yi**

 **Nicolas Bichtel - Jolie, Mac, Mic, Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate, Frantis, Jet, Samon, Josan, Pon,**  
 **Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Lumpra, Cos, Tims,**  
 **Pof, Sparkito, Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen,**  
 **Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerk, Flerb II, Jape,**  
 **Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Daffu, Sylvestre, Twaty, Tenz,**  
 **Baby Brags, Baby Daffu, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty,**  
 **Baby Tenz, Seno, Pico & Yan**

 **Tom McGrath - Skipper**

 **Jeff Bennett - Kowalski**

 **John DiMaggio - Rico**

 **James Patrick Stuart - Private**

 **Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole**

 **Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice**

 **Andy Richter - Mort**

 **Nicole Sullivan - Marlene**

 **Kari Wahlgren - Kitka**

 **Calista Flockhart - Doris**

 **Tara Strong - Ms. Perky, Poof, Bubbles(Powerpuff girl), Twilight Sparkle, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Pie & Cherry Pie**

 **Joanna Garcia - Nurse Shawna W. Smith**

 **Miranda May - Skinda**

 **Nina Lu - Kowalda**

 **Ariana Greenblatt - Rida**

 **Anna Cathcart - Prida**

 **Skai Jackson - Francista**

 **Ciara Bravo - Hunter**

 **Chris Sarandon (speaking voice) - Jack Skellington**  
 **Danny Elfman (singing voice) - Jack Skellington**

 **Catherine O'Hara - Sally Skellington**

 **Kevin Quinn - Samuel Skellington**

 **Peyton List - Joseline Skellington**

 **Dove Cameron - Sunday Skellington**

 **Nathan Arena - Jason Skellington**

 **Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Tasmanian Devil**

 **Travis Oates as Piglet**

 **Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

 **Brad Garrett - Eeyore**

 **Craig Ferguson as Owl**

 **Wyatt Hall as Roo**

 **Kyle Stanger - Lumpy**

 **Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie**

 **Daran Norris - Cosmo**

 **Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda**

 **Drake Bell - Timmy Turner**

 **Daniella Monet - Tootie**

 **Matthew W. Taylor - Sparky(Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Cathy Cavadini - Blossom**

 **E. G. Daily - Buttercup**

 **Josh Gad - Chuck**

 **Danny McBride - Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph - Matilda**

 **Kate McKinnon - Stella**

 **Sean Penn - Terence**

 **Anthony Padilla - Hal**

 **Ian Hecox - Bubbles(Angry bird)**

 **Noah Schnapp - Jay**

 **Owen Wilder Vaccaro - Jake**

 **Pierce Gagnon - Jim**

 **Debby Ryan - Ruby**

 **Casey Campbell - Roy**

 **Jenna Ortega - Rebecca**

 **China Anne McClain - Chyna Parks**

 **Sierra McCormick - Olive Doyle**

 **Jake Short - Fletcher Quimby**

 **Richard Kind - Tom**

 **Cathy Weseluck - Jerry**

 **Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger**

 **Kathleen Barr - Kat**

 **Don Michael Paul - Oggy**

 **Tony Sampson - Joey**

 **Samuel Vincent - Marky**

 **Matt Hill - Dee Dee & Soarin**

 **Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn**

 **Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher**

 **Dee Bradley Baker - Perry, Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles & Zany**

 **Cameron Boyce - Flerk II**

 **Sarah Jeffery - Dofelia**

 **Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell**

 **Lucy Hale - Periwinkle**

 **Gabe Eggerling - Captain Jake**

 **Chelsea Boyce - Izzy**

 **Jadon Sand - Cubby**

 **David Arquette - Skully**

 **Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester & Tweety**

 **Rachel Ramras - Lola Bunny**

 **Annie Mumolo - Tina Russo**

 **Katy Mixon - Petunia Pig**

 **Samuel Vincent - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy & Baby Tweety**

 **Britt McKillip - Baby Lola**

 **Ian James Corlett - Baby Taz**

 **Terry Klassen - Baby Sylvester**

 **Janyse Jaud - Baby Melissa**

 **Chiara Zanni - Baby Petunia**

 **Miley Cyrus - Miley Stewart**

 **Emily Osment - Lily Truscott**

 **Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oken**

 **Lucas Cruikshank - Fred Figglehorn**

 **Isaak Presley - Serio**

 **Alexander Gould - Paco**

 **Mandy Moore - Azul**

 **Kayla Maisonet - Pilar**

 **Mark Hamill (young archive) - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

 **Harrison Ford (young archive) - Han Solo**

 **Lincoln Melcher - Ben Solo**

 **Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin**

 **Scott McCord - Yang**

 **Reid Scott - Turbo**

 **John Eric Bentley - Whiplash**

 **Amir Talai - Skidmark**

 **Eric Bauza - Chet**

 **Phil LaMarr - Smoove Move**

 **Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Burn & Julnie**

 **Michael Patrick Bell - White Shadow**

 **\- Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

 **Andrea Libman - Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity**

 **Jason Ritter - Spike**

 **John de Lancie - Discord**

 **Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants**

 **"Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich**

 **Kristen Schaal - Screwball**

 **Lucas Grabeel - Thunder Dash & Cinnamon Stick**

 **Olesya Rulin - Gemstone**

 **Monique Coleman - Prism**

 **Aiza Seguerra - Lightning Dash**

 **Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Cinnamon Roll**

 **Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

 **Mel Gibson - Rocky Rhodes**

 **Benjamin Whitrow - Fowler**

 **Jane Horrocks - Babs**

 **Imelda Staunton - Bunty**

 **Lynn Ferguson - Mac (chicken)**

 **Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno & Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan**

 **Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban**

 **Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln**

 **Justin Fletcher - Shaun the Sheep & Timmy(lamb)**

 **John Sparkes - Bitzer**

 **Kate Harbour - Timmy's mom**

 **Rich Webber - Shirley**

 **Blake Michael - Tyler James**

 **G Hannelius - Avery Jennings**

 **Francesca Capaldi - Chloe James**

 **Stephen Full - Stan(dog)**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps-Wilde**

 **Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde**

 **Barrie Ingham - Basil of Baker Street**

 **Val Bettin - Dr. David Q. Dawson**

 **Johnny Depp - Sherlock Gnomes**

 **Chiwetel Ejiofor - Dr. Gnome Watson**

 **Katie Crown - Tulip**

 **Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen**

 **Corey Burton - Doc Hudson**

 **Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera**

 **Larry the Cable Guy - Mater**

 **Michael Wallis - Sheriff**

 **Tony Shalhoub - Luigi**

 **Guido Quaroni - Guido**

 **Cheech Marin - Ramone**

 **Jenifer Lewis - Flo**

 **Paul Dooley - Sarge**

 **Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore**

 **Michael Caine - Finn McMissile**

 **Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell**

 **Dane Cook - Dusty Crophopper**

 **Stacy Keach - Skipper Riley**

 **Brad Garrett - Chug**

 **Danny Mann - Sparky**

 **Teri Hatcher - Dottie**

 **Alexander Armstrong - Danger Mouse**

 **Kevin Eldon - Penfold**

 **Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts - Smurf Willow**

 **Joe Manganiello - Hefty Smurf**

 **Danny Pudi - Brainy Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf**

 **Demi Lovato - Smurfette**

 **Ellie Kemper - SmurfBlossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez - SmurfStorm**

 **Ariel Winter - SmurLily**

 **Jake Johnson - Grouchy Smurf**

 **Alan Cumming - Gutsy Smurf**

 **Kate del Castillo - La Muerte**

 **Ron Perlman - Xibalba**

 **Albert Brooks - Marlin**

 **Hayden Rolence - Nemo**

 **Ellen DeGeneres - Dory**

 **Chrissy Teigen - Crystal**

 **Genndy Tartakovsky - Blobby**

 **Gary Oldman - Eliodoro**

 **Lesley Manville - Cathernia**

 **Joe Whyte - Tinkles**

 **Evany Rosen - Wendy**

 **Gage Munroe - Hank**

 **Joseph Motiki - Pedro**

 **Patrick McKenna - Gene**

 **Elizabeth Gillies - Saralina Belmont**

 **Ben Schwartz - Calvin Galido**

* * *

 **Thank you for enjoying this story. I really hope you enjoyed this. I can't finish Since I found you because I have to finish this story. And now since I already finish this, I'm able to continue the new story of HT3. Now, let me explain about Saralina and Calvin.**

 **When I ask a friend of who are other monster hunter family besides the Van Helsings,, I declined the Harkers because they are friends with the Van Helsings, not even the Townsends (close relatives of the Van Helsings). I was thinking for rivaled family, like the Montagues and the Capulets from Romeo and Juliet. So, my friends suggested Belmonts from Castlevania video game. I looked up to their family tree, and no Belmont was born in the 21** **st** **century, so I created an OC for that.**

 **Saralina's Bio: Saralina Belmont is the daughter of Julius Belmont. The Belmonts kept themselves from existence after the competition between them and the Van Helsings, which lot of people voted and liked the Van Helsings than the Belmonts. The Van Helsings and the Belmonts were rivals by monster hunting business for centuries. Although, according to the family bio from wiki, the Belmonts never used magic, until this century (which it was just my idea), which Julius trained Saralina for using magic when she was 13. When her training is complete, Saralina can use her magic to achieve her family legacy of destroying Dracula and the other monsters, although the Belmonts didn't expect that the famous Abraham Van Helsing was still alive after all these years and had a kin. Saralina found a cross scepter from an abandoned church and used her own magic to restore its power, making the scepter connected to Saralina, that's why when the magic of the scepter was release when it's broken, her powers were gone too. According to my research, the name "Saralina" means "Princess." That's why she's acting like a princess when she successfully destroyed the Van Helsing Manor with the cruise and used a relaxing chair as her throne of success.**

 **Calvin's story: We all know who Calvin was, but, in this chapter, he had survived from the storm and crashed landed into the darkest highest mountain of Romania, where no one has ever been there before. The plane also crashed near a big dark cave where Calvin sheltered for 132 years. This chapter revealed that Calvin was part vampire from Cathernia, and Aggie wasn't the only one who unleashed her vampire traits. Calvin was still a human and the only vampire trait he have were sharp fangs and immortality. That's why he never flew back to Transylvania because he doesn't have the power to turn into a bat. Even though he's a monster himself, Calvin never wanted to accept it, so he started to hate monsters when he was young and his father taught him the same, similar to what Van Helsing taught to Ericka about monsters. Abraham and Calvin were best friends when they were young, and Calvin never showed his fangs to him, that's why Van Helsing never knew Calvin was part vampire. How did he recognize his own ancestor and descendants? Galido can base by the eyes, mouth, nose, and hair style (straight). Galidos are so easy to recognize each other.**

 **The song doesn't belong to me.**

 **Song credit: Stuck with you by Sonus**

 **Well, that's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
